La saga del fenix: Hermanos de sangre
by Eyedragon
Summary: Segundo libro de "la saga del fénix", Nero vuelve a Ponyville después de 3 años de entrenamiento ¿podra el y sus amigos salvar a Draco y al mundo de Hera y de Hades?
1. Chapter 1

"Hermanos de sangre" por Eyedragon.

Capítulo 1: El regreso del fénix.

Han pasado 3 años desde la desaparición de Nero y Draco, todo el ejército equestriano paso meces buscándolos sin éxito, el "heavy storm" ayudo mucho en misión es de búsqueda y rescate pero todas fueron fallidas.

En esos 3 años, Era había lanzado múltiples escaramuzas contra Equestria pero el estado del ejercito de Equestria era tal que mantenían a raya a las alicornios Era con apenas dificultad. Con el tiempo las naciones empezaron a dudar del estado mental de Era pues empezaba a exigir de forma tonta e infantil que las naciones lanzaran ataques prácticamente suicidas contra las ciudades equestrianos.

En esos 3 años también Equestria ataco, Celestia y Luna movilizaron tropas para tratar de liberar el imperio de cristal pero los intentos fueron fallidos y por miedo a perder vidas inocentes Celestia y Luna decidieron parar y reorganizarse.

Twilight y Flash siguen viviendo en Ponyville, Twilight paso los 3 años inconsolables, Flash y sus amigas trataron de calmarla pero no podían hacer casi nada, ella se la pasaba en el cuarto de Draco y Nero viendo álbumes de fotos con nostalgia.

Ponyville hoy.

Por las calles de Ponyville podemos ver a muchos guardias yendo y viniendo como locos, vemos edificios incendiados y derruidos y cadáveres en el piso. Era había mandado tropas directo a Ponyville.

En un callejón una madre estaba con su hija tratando de protegerla.

Potrilla:- Mami tengo miedo.

Yegua:- tranquila hija.

De pronto 3 alicornios con armadura dorada aparecen.

Alicornio 1:- Bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Yegua:- Por favor no le hagan daño a mi hija.

Alicornio 2:- Eso está por verse.

La segunda alicornio se acercaba a la yegua con una espada pero de pronto se ve un destello gris y en cuestión de un segundo la alicornio cae decapitada.

Alicornio 1:- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Alicornio 3:- ¿será uno de heavy?

-Pueden apostarlo – dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Detrás de ambas alicornios estaba el lobo Blade un poco más grande que antes, llevaba puesto un yelmo que tenía aberturas para los ojos y otros para dejar salir las orejas, la parte de la mandíbula estaba descubierta, de la parte trasera del yelmo salía una tela azul; en su lomo una armadura plateada que lo cubría todo y en sus patas tenia protección en los muslos y las articulaciones y por último en las patas delanteras tenia garras de acero sujetas a unos guantes.

Alicornio 1:- ¿eres el lobo apestoso de heavy?

Blade:- No, soy tu sita para el baile saco de mierda.

De un movimiento apenas visible termina detrás de las alicornios y luego caen muertas al suelo.

Blade:- Blade marca registrada – dijo con estilo, luego miro a la yegua – mejor llévate a tu hija.

Yegua:- Gracias – se va.

Una de las alicornios se paró detrás del con una espada pero una bola de fuego le da en la cara.

Blade mira el cadáver – gracias Crimson.

Crimson aterriza – tienes que dejar de decir tus faces amigo, te pones en riesgo a ti y los que te escuchan.

Blade:- mis faces son geniales y todos mis fans las aman.

Crimson:- Tu "club de fans" son solo 5 potrillas enamoradas de ti y disquera son de nuestra edad tienen 6 años y una se cree potro.

Blade:- a un así cuenta.

-¡HEY CHICOS! ¡TENEMOS TRABAJO! – Grito una voz femenina.

Los dos salieron del callejón y vieron a Alexis rodeada por 10 alicornios.

Alexis:- Al fin llegan dúo de tarados – golpea el suelo y manda a volar a las 10 alicornios.

Alexis ahora era una yegua muy hermosa, tenía una cutiemark en forma de escudo con un yunque en el interior, su hermoso cabello era largo era tan lago y sedoso que todos los sementales caían a sus pies sin que siquiera se moviera.

Crimson:- Perdón es que Blade volvió con sus frases.

Blade:- ¡OYE!

Alexis:- hombres – dijo rodando los ojos – mejor vamos a la plaza central, Shining y Skyla están ahí.

Una de las cosas que más cambiaron fue la relación entre los lobos y los ponis, ahora se veían Lobos con armaduras como la de Blade, los ponis y los lobos estaban unidos salgo por algunos nobles que los consideraban salvajes.

Al llegar a la plaza central vieron a Skyla lanzando múltiples rayos de su cuerno como si fuera una ametralladora antiáerea y a Shining lanzando múltiples ataque de rayo.

Shining:- al fin llegan.

Skyla:- Que lentos son.

Una alicornio los iba a tomar por la espalda pero padre e hija le dispararon un reyo justo en la boca.

Shining:- Mejor apresúrense, tenemos que aguantar hasta que los refuerzos lleguen.

Crimson:- ¿Cómo diablos se metieron tantas alicornios en Ponyville? – dijo lanzando una bola de fuego contra una 5 alicornios.

Alexis:- No lo sé – dijo golpeando a una alicornio y mandándola a volar contra un edificio – pero no creo que podamos mantener a raya a todas.

Skyla:- Hay muchas – dijo disparando rayos a las alicornios que había en el aire.

Blade:- Si los refuerzos no llegan pronto Ponyville va a ser reducido a cenizas.

En el bosque everfree podemos ver a dos ponis encapuchados sobrevolando el bosque a toda velocidad.

-¡TENEMOS QUE APRESURARNOS! – Dijo el poni de estatura mayor.

-Resistan – dijo el segundo.

En Ponyville.

Shining mata a otra alicornio con un chidori – mierda, no paran de venir.

Skyla:- ¿Dónde están los refuerzos?

Blade:- no deben estar lejos – dijo cortándole la garganta a una alicornio.

Alexis:- Nosotros podemos aguantar todo el día pero las demás tropas no lo creo, no agarraron en un mal momento – dijo golpeado a otra alicornio en la cara.

De pronto se escucha un temblor.

Todos voltean y ven a dos alicornios llevando un gigantesco golem de piedra.

Alicornio:- ¡MATALOS!

El golem empieza a correr a toda velocidad. Crimson y Shining le disparaban fuego y rayo pero no le hacían nada.

Shining:- ¡CUBRANSE! – en ese instante todos se ponen a cubierto pero el golem toma a Alexis por la pata y antes de que ella pueda hacer algo el golem toma sus patas delanteras y empieza a tirar.

Alexis:- ¡AAAHHHHH!

Shining:-¡HAY QUE AYUDARLA!

De pronto se ve un destello azul volando, un poni encapuchado que llevaba una capa negra se para en la cabeza del golem y saca una catana para luego cortar sus manos y atrapar a Alexis en el aire.

Alexis veía a su salvador incrédula, pues se le había caído la capucha.

Alexis:- ¿N…nero?

Nero le sonríe y la deja en el suelo – tranquila yo me encargo – mira al cielo - ¡OMEGA! – De los cielos baja Omega y se transforma en la armadura de Nero – A bailar.

Nero corre contra el Golem y lo corta en dos con su espada, fue un corte perfecto, tan delgado que tardo en separase y finalmente caer muerto. Nero vio a las dos alicornio.

Nero:- Bu – las dos alicornios salieron corriendo – jejejeje.

Los demás veían incrédulos a su compañero que había desaparecido hace 3 años.

Nero:- Hola ¿me extrañaron? – dijo como si nada a sus atónitos compañeros.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más serio? – dijo una segunda figura encapuchada, luego se sacó la capucha revelando ser Girion.

Nero:- No me puedes culpar por tratar de alegrar a la gente – dijo sonriendo.

Girion suspira – Mejor concentrémonos en terminar con esto – desenfunda una catana – dispersión – La hoja se desvanece convirtiéndose en cristales de hielo que se esparcen por todo el pueblo.

Luego de eso todas las alicornios caen muertas extrañando a todos.

Girion:- Listo.

Nero:- bien – se acerca a sus amigos – hola chicos ¿Qué hay? – pero recibe un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Alexis.

Alexis lo toma del cuello - ¡¿Qué hay?! ¡¿3 años y eso es todo lo que dices?! – dijo enojada.

Nero solo sonríe – guau, todavía conservas tu fuerza cariño.

Alexis lo mira mal pero luego lo besa en la boca.

Nero:- Como me gusta cuando… - Alexis lo golpea - ¿y eso por… - lo besa – ya no entien….. – lo golpea y así durante unos 5 minutos.

Skyla:- Ahh Alexis.

Alexis:- ¿Qué?

Crimson:- Si sigues así lo vas a matar o a seducir, no se cual sea tu intención.

Alexis ve a Nero el cual veía estrellitas - ¿alguien anoto la matrícula de la carroza que ma arrollo? ¿O vieron a esa serena que me beso? – dijo mareado.

Alexis:- Ups – lo suelta.

Girion suelta una risa.

Nero se levanta – Valla recibimiento que….. – Blade y Crimson lo abrasan fuerte.

Crimson:- Amigo ¿Qué cuentas?

Nero:- Si yo también los extrañe – le dijo.

Skyla:- Bienvenido primo – dijo abrasándolo.

Nero:- Gracias – ve a Shining – Hola tío ¿Cómo vas?

Shining solo le sonríe – bien, me alegra ver que no has cambiado en tu optimismo – ambos estrechan cascos.

Blade:- ¿oye quien es tu amigo? – dijo señalando a Girion.

Nero:- Ah, el es Girion mi maestro.

Todos quedan sorprendidos por eso.

Skyla:- ¿maestro?

Nero:- Si, ¿acaso creyeron que pase estos 3 años rascándome la panza a la sombra de un árbol?

Blade:- No – dijo nervioso.

Shining miro a Girion – Un placer, soy Shining armor, el primer maestro de Nero.

Girion lo ve con una sonrisa - ¿el relámpago blanco? Valle que honor conocer por fin a otro maestro del rayo.

Shining:- ¿usted también manipula el rayo?

Girion:- Rayo y hielo.

Shining:- Interesante.

Girion:- bueno creo que deberíamos descansar un poco, venir volando hasta aquí fue un poco agotador.

Alexis:- ¿volando?

Girion extiende las alas – Soy un alicornio.

Todos lo veían sorprendidos.

Blade:- ¿un alicornio macho? No estaban todos con Reditum.

Girion:- CASI todos.

Skyla:- Mejor para nosotros – dijo sonriendo.

Ellos no tenían porqué temerle a Girion, había entrenado a Nero y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

Crimson:- ¿oye que fue eso que hiciste con tu espada para que todas murieran?

Girion:- Solo use mi "dispersión" para convertir a mi espada en cristales de hielo que atacaron simultáneamente a todas las alicornios.

Shining:- Mmmmm, interesante técnica.

Alexis:- Si es algo ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡NERO TU ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡TU MADRE!

Nero:- Ahh, es verdad con todo esto lo había olvidado – dijo algo apenado.

Luego del ataque le pueblo estaba siendo reconstruido, al caminar Nero noto la cantidad de lobos que había ayudando con los heridos.

Nero:- Se ve que ahora hay muchos lobos aquí.

Blade:- Si, los lobos odiamos tanto a Era como los equestrianos.

Crimson:- Los lobos son muy queridos por los ponis hoy en dia con excepción de algunos nombre.

Nero:- ¿blueblood?

Todos asienten.

De pronto llegan a la biblioteca, la cual estaba en la zona sin atacar, una de las pocas zonas que quedaron casi intactas.

Nero miro la casa con nostalgia.

Alexis:- Entremos, Twilight y Flash ya abran vuelto.

Blade toco la puerta y Flash la ario.

Flash:- Hola chicos, déjenme felicitarlos por… - no pudo terminar pues noto a Nero.

Nero:- Ho..hola papa.

Flash no pudo ocultar su alegría y lo abraso – hijo, volviste ¿Dónde estabas?

Nero:- en una isla entrenando.

Flash:- Bueno lo que importa es que estas bien, mejor ve a ver a tu madre; ella está en tu cuarto.

Nero:- ¿en mi cuarto?

Flash:- Se la pasa ahí todos los dias mirando fotos tuyas y de Draco…. – al decir ese nombre todos se pusieron tristes, sobretodo Nero.

Nero:- Mejor veo como esta. – dijo entrando en la casa.

Flash nota a Girion - ¿y él?

Girion se acerca – Déjeme presentarme, soy Girion el maestro de su hijo.

Flash sonríe - ¿usted lo cuido por estos 3 años?

Girion:- Yo y todos los habitantes de mi isla.

Flash:- Bien, gracias por cuidar de el.

Nero estaba parado frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación, se le hacía difícil entrar. Finalmente traga saliva y abre la puerta y ve a Twilight sentada en la cama viendo un álbum de fotos.

Twilight:- Flash ahora no por favor solo quiero….. – ve que quien estaba en la puerta no era su esposo sino su hijo.

Nero:- Amm, hola mama.

Twilight lo veía incrédula, no se lo creía - ¿Ne…nero?

Nero le sonríe – El mismo.

Twilight le da un fuerte abrazo - ¡HIJO! ¡ESTAS VIVO!

Nero:- Si, a mí también me da mucho gusto volver – dijo abrasándola.

Twilight muy ilusionada

Dice - ¡¿TU HERMANO VINO TAMBIEN?!

La sonrisa de Nero se desvanece – ven mama, creo que lo mejor es explicarles a todos lo que paso.

Reunidos todos en la sala Nero decidió contar lo que paso.

Nero: -Bien primero mama, te presento a Girion, el cuido de mi estos 3 años.

Girion:- Un placer – dijo besando su pezuña.

Twilight:- Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño Nero.

Nero:- Bien lo que paso fue que, llegue a donde estaba Draco con Hades y trate de convencerlo pero él no me escucho – dejo caer unas lágrimas – Él y yo empezamos a pelear – eso sorprendió a todos, en todos los años que vivieron siempre fueron dos grandes hermanos, nunca tuvieron una pelea enserio – quería traerlo a toda costa pero él me gano y cuando desperté estaba con Girion en su isla.

Flash:- Un momento ¿Cómo terminaste en una isla?

Girion:- Lo que paso es que cuando estaba inconsciente yo lo lleve a la isla – eso asombro a todos.

Twilight:- ¿ósea que usted tomo a mi hijo y se lo llevo contra su voluntad a una isla que queda en quién sabe dónde? – dijo en un tono que asusto un poco a Girion.

Girion trago saliva – bu…bueno lo que paso fue que….

Nero:- Lo que paso es que para poder salvar a Draco tenía que entrenar en un santuario que está en su isla.

Nero conto que en la isla habitaban aquellos que adoraban a Alpha y a Omega, que había una anciana Kirin que le dijo cuál era el propósito de ese lugar y que tenía que pasar 3 años entrenando para poder tener el poder para salvar a su hermano, conto todo menos de la profecía.

Nero:- Y eso es todo.

Twilight:- Mmmm, bueno lo importante es que estas bien – le dijo a su hijo, luego se acercó a Girion y al oído le susurro – Si vuelves a llevarte a mi hijo te voy a colgar de eso que tienes ahí abajo y te golpeare en la cabeza hasta que no te reconozca ni tu madre – Girion trago saliva. Luego Twilight se separa y con una sonrisa dice – Bueno tenemos que celebrar, ¿Quién quiere té con galletas?

Girion:- _Valla yegua, me dio más miedo Artemisa cuando se enteró de que use sus pergaminos sagradas para dibujar cuando tenía 8 años – _Pensó.

Flash se le acercó - ¿da miedo cierto? – le dijo en voz baja.

Girion:- ¿Cómo vives con ella? Sentí como sus palabras me penetraban el alma.

Flash sonríe – Si, es linda cuando se enoja – dijo sorprendiendo a Girion.

Girion:- Es lo mismo que mi padre me dijo cuándo me dio la charla a los 14 años. – dijo sintiendo un escalofríos.

**Hombres, ya saben a qué charla me refiero y creo que todos odiamos eso. **

En el cuartel de Reditum.

Hades estaba sentado en su trono cuando las puertas se abren y un alicornio gris oscuro con crin rojo sangre y sobre su lomo un fénix negro con una pechera color rojos sangre entra por la puerta.

Hiperion:- ¿me llamaste padre?

**Por si no lo recuerdan Hiperion es el nuevo nombre que Draco adopto. **

Hades:- Hiperion ¿sabes por qué todas las naciones ven a Era como diosa?

Hiperion:- Porque cuando ella ensucio el nombre de nuestros ancestros con su maldito hechizo aprovecho el decadente estado del mundo para eliminar toda evidencia y que así todos creyeran que los machos alicornios siempre habían sido bestias sin cerebro.

Hades:- Bien hijo mío, ahora ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

Hiperion:- Matarla de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible y luego exterminar a las yeguas alicornios – dijo.

Hades:- Bien hecho hijo, acompáñame, te enseñare unas técnicas nuevas.

Hiperion:- Si padre – dijo obediente.

Hades:- _Pronto Reditum se alzara victorioso y nadie nos podrá detener._

Fin capítulo 1.

**Bien y aquí empieza formalmente "hermanos de sangre", desfrútenla. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Reencuentros.

Ponyville estaba ya siendo reconstruido, las alicornios habían causado mucho daño de no ser por la "dispersión" de Girion ellas abrían arrasado Ponyville por completo.

Nero se dispuso a ver el pueblo junto a sus padres y Girion para que conociera el pueblo luego de 3 años había cambiado bastante. El resto del grupo fue a ayudar a la reconstrucción.

Twilight:- ¿cambio mucho no?

Nero suspira con nostalgia – se nota que el tiempo no se detiene cuando se está fuera.

-¡TWILIGHT! – Se escuchó una multitud de gritos. Todos voltearon y vieron al resto de las manes.

Rarity:- ¿Twilight, flash están bien?

Twilight sonríe – mejor que nunca – dijo abrasando a Nero, el cual todas reconocieron.

Applajack:-¿Ne….nero?

Nero sonríe – hola tías ¿Cómo an….. – no pudo terminar pues todas se le echaron encima.

Rarity:- ¡POR FIN VOLVISTE SOBRINO!

Pinkie pie:- ¡HAY QUE HACER UNA SUPER MEGA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA!

Girion:- Guau, tus tías son todo lo que me dijiste Nero – dijo llamando la atención de las yeguas, la cuales se sobresaltaron al ver a un alicornio macho.

Rainbow dash:- ¡CUIDADO! ¡UN MIEMBRO DE REDITUM!

Girion suspira – otra vez, el hecho de que sea un alicornio macho no quiere decir que sea miembro de Reditum, esa es una suposición muy sexista.

Nero:- Girion es mi maestro y es quien me cuido estos 3 años.

Fluttershy:- Bueno en ese caso todas estamos muy agradecidas de que cuidaras de nuestro sobrino – dijo en un todo de voz normal, lo cual sorprendió a Nero.

Nero:- ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi tía Fluttershy? – ante eso todos ríen.

Fluttershy:- Nero, pasaron muchas cosas en 3 años, yo supere mi timidez hace tiempo.

Nero:- ¿entonces ya eres….. Menos asustadiza?

Fluttershy:- Exacto.

De pronto Crimson aterriza – Oye Flash, ¿sabes dónde está el….. – no pudo terminar porque Fluttershy lo agarro bien fuerte.

Fluttershy:- ¡POR DIOS CRIMSON! ¡¿QUE TE PASO EN EL BRAZO?! – Dijo señalando a una cortada que tenía en el brazo.

Crimson:- Ah, no me había dado cuenta.

Fluttershy:- ¡TENGO QUE LLEBARTE A UN HOSPITAL! – Dijo muy alarmada, ante eso todos rodaron los ojos.

Crimson:- Fluttershy, estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto.

Fluttershy:- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?! ¡Vamos a casa para que te ponga un vendaje ahora mismo!

Crimson:- Pero…..

Fluttershy:- ¡Ahora mismo jovencito! – le dijo usando "la mirada"

Crimson solo trago saliva y se limitó a seguir a Fluttershy cabizbajo.

Nero:- ¿y eso que fue? – dijo sin entender nada.

Rainbow dash:- ¿recuerdas que cuando Crimson llego a Ponyville, fue Fluttershy quien lo recibió en su casa?

Nero:- Sí.

Rarity:- Bueno, es que ahora Fluttershy desarrollo mucho aprecio por él, y digamos que lo sobreprotege un poco.

Rainbow dash:- Un poco demasiado – ambas asienten.

Applejack:- Solo le demuestra aprecio…. De una forma un poco intimidante de vez en cuando – dijo con algo de miedo.

Nero:- ¿tan sobreprotectora se volvió?

Todas asienten.

Rarity vio a Nero – cariño ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

Nero:- En una isla del edén.

Todas:- ¿la isla de qué?

Girion:- Mi isla, ahí fue donde lo entrene.

Rainbow:- Un momento ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en una isla si estabas en el castillo de las hermanas nobles?

Girion:- Lo que paso fue que yo lo lleva a la isla por…..

Rarity:- ¿ósea que te lo llevaste sin preguntarle nada prácticamente obligándolo? – todas empezaron a lanzarle miradas asesinas.

Girion traga saliva – técnicamente no lo obligue ya que no estaba consiente.

Applejack:- pero no le preguntaste – dijo con un tono ira.

Girion estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Nero:- Calma, les explico – Nero volvió a hacer toda la explicación de antes y como antes omitió la parte de la profecía – y eso paso.

Todas se miran entre sí.

Applejack:- Creo que podemos dejarlo pasar esta vez.

Todas:- Si – pero le lanzaron una mirada muy aterradora a Girion.

Girion:- _¿Pero qué carajo les pasa a las yeguas de aquí? Cada una quiere matarme. – _Pensó.

Pinkie pie:- ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos a Sugar cube corner y celebramos?! ¡Tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida y otra de regreso! ¡UNA DOBLE FIESTA! ¡SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Grito sacando su cañón de fiestas.

Girion se quedó algo sorprendido por la conducta de la yegua.

Más tarde Nero, Girion, "el heavy storm", las manes6, flash y Trixie ya estaban reunidos en Sugar cube corner, uno de los edificios que estaban en las zonas sin atacar, todos estaban tomando té y riendo.

Trixie:- ¡¿COMO QUE LO LLEBASTE CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD?! – Le dijo a Girion enojada.

Nero:- Tía Trixie, lo paso fue que – volvió a relatar la misma historia.

Trixie:- Ok, entiendo – mira a Girion – te estoy vigilando amigo. Girion traga saliva, apenas tenía un día ahí y un total de 7 yeguas ya lo habían amenazado ¿Qué suertudo verdad?

De pronto por la ventana ven un carruaje.

Nero:- ¿serán?

Por la puerta entran Celestia y Luna.

Luna:- ¿Twilight queríamos saber como…. – las dos se quedaron viendo a Nero.

Nero:- Ho….hola – dijo con felicidad.

Antes de poder reaccionar las dos se tiran sobre el como un lobo abriendo sobre un caribú.

Luna:- ¡NERO!

Celestia:- ¡POR FIN VOLVISTE!

Luna:- ¿Dónde estuviste?

Nero:- Es que quede inconsciente y Girion – dijo señalándolo – me llebo a la isla del eden para….

Celestia:- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿TE LO LLEBASTE MIENTRAS ESTABA INCONSIENTE?! ¡ESO ES TECONICAMENTE SECUESTRO MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Luna:- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLEBARTELO ASI SIN MAS?! – Grito, pero Girion estaba como inmotivado por solo ver la cara de Luna.

Girion:- Yo..yo.

Nero:- Por favor, déjenme explicar – volvió a explicar la historia – Y eso es todo, de saber que tendría que contarlo tantas veces habría hecho tarjetas de reencuentro.

Luna:- Bueno creo que todo está arreglado.

Luna y Celestia miran a Girion – Te estamos vigilando.

Girion:- Oh, por favor.

Celestia:- oye Nero ¿y que paso con Draco?

En ese momento todos dejan de comer y guardan silencio, pero Nero solo levanta la vista sonriendo – Draco y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no te preocupes por él, lo traeré de vuelta. – dijo sonriendo.

Twilight lo ve con una sonrisa- _Hijo mío, tu siempre sonríes hasta en los momentos más trágicos – _Penso.

-Oye Celestia, ya llegue – todos voltean y ven a Discord.

Celestia:- Hola cariño – la y lo besa en la boca.

Nero algo sorprendido pregunta - ¿son novios?

Discord:- Nop.

Celestia:- estamos casaditos – dijo besando a Discord.

La mandíbula de Nero cae al suelo - ¿Ca…casados?

Discord:- Y eso no es todo.

-¡MAMA! – Por la puerta entra una especie de versión panificada de Discord en tamaño potrillo, era igual a Discord pero los ojos eran los de Celestia. El mismo salta a los brazos de Celestia.

**Pueden encontrar una imagen de el en mi deviantart, link en mi perfil de escritor. **

Celestia:- ¡Kaosu! ¿Te divertiste en manehattan con tu padre? ¿No abran hecho ninguna travesura me imagino?

Discord:- ¿nosotros? jamás - en las cabezas de los dos aparecieron dos aureolas

Celestia miro seria a Kaosu.

Kaosu:- ¡PAPA APARECIO UNA BALLENA EN MEDIO DE LA CIUDAD! ¡FUE GENIAL!

Celestia mira a Discord de mala manera.

Discord:- Solo nos divertimos un poco y…. – Noto a Nero – valla, el hijo prodigo a regresado ¿Cómo andas?

Nero tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo sin poder creer lo que veía - ¿están casados y con un hijo?

Celestia:- así es – dijo sonriendo.

Nero:- Ahhh, me alegro por ustedes, en serio pero hay algo no encaja.

Discord:- ¿Qué?

Nero:- Yo me fui hace 3 años.

Celestia y Discord:- ¿y?

Nero:- ¿Cuántos años tiene el?

Celestia:- Tiene 3.

Nero:- Pero parece de 7.

Discord:- Bueno digamos que él es algo dotado – dijo revolviéndole la crin.

Celestia:- Si, tiene 3 años pero se comporta como de 7

Luna:- Yo creo que es por el hecho de ser un hibrido entre Dragonecus y alicornio.

Kaosu vio a Luna - ¡TIA LUNA! – Salto a los brazos de su tía.

Luna lo recibe más que bien – Oh mi sobrino preferido en el mundo ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Kaosu:- Pero soy tu único sobrino.

Luna:- Por eso eres mi favorito – los ríen.

Nero:- Se ve que se llevan bien.

Celestia se puso triste y mira a Luna mientras juega con Kaosu – Soy una miserable – dijo en voz alta.

Discord:- Cariño, tú y Luna ya hablaron de eso y ella ya te perdono.

Celestia:- Soy una maldita, nunca supe lo que era tener un hijo propio y ahora que lo sé, se lo que le arrebate a Luna. Soy una pésima hermana y no merezco ser la madre de nadie.

Discord la abrasa para consolarla – tranquila mi flor de loto.

Celestia apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Discord y deja caer lágrimas.

Kaosu:- mama ¿estás bien? – dijo el pequeño al ver a su madre llorando.

Celestia solo sonríe – SI, todo está bien hijo, no te preocupes.

Luna se levanta y se acerca a Celestia – tranquila hermana, yo ya te perdone.

Celestia solo guarda silencio y desvía la mirada, desde que dio a luz le costaba mucho ver a su hermana a los ojos.

Kaosu se acerca a Nero – Hola.

Nero le sonríe – hola pequeñín.

Kaosu:- ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres nuevo?

Nero:- No, solo me ausente un tiempo, soy Nero.

Twilight los ve – él es tu primo Kaosu.

Kaosu lo ve curioso - ¿mi primo? ¿Eres uno de los hijos de la tía Twilight de los que ella siempre habla?

Kaosu:- Genial, ¿podemos jugar? – dijo enérgico.

Nero solo le sonríe – Claro, será divertido.

Luego Kaosu lo mira curioso - ¿y tu hermano?

Todos se ponen algo tristes por eso.

Nero:- Bueno, emmm él y yo discutimos y no nos hemos vuelto a ver pero un día lo traeré de nuevo y tú, y el jugaremos juntos. Te lo prometo primito – le dijo con alegría.

Kaosu le sonríe – Bien ¿a qué jugamos?

Nero:- A lo que quieras.

Girion ve a Twilight y Flash – su hijo no deja de sorprenderme, el nunca para de sonreír, eso es bueno ya que la risa es la mejor cura para todo. Deben estar muy orgullosos de él.

Twilight y Flash se abrazan y miran como Nero juega con su primo.

Twilight:- estamos muy orgullosos de él y de su hermano, siempre lo esteremos sin importar que,

Girion desvía la mirada, a él le apenaba pero Artemisa dijo que Nero tendría que matar a Draco en algún momento, sentía mucha pena por toda la familia.

En el cuartel de Reditum.

Podemos ver a Hades sentado en su trono con Hiperion/Draco a su lado, hablando con una figura encapuchada.

Hades:- entonces, ¿Era a atacado Ponyville? Valla que sorpresa, no esperaba que atravesara las defensas equestrianos.

Poni encapuchado:- Si, pero supe que un alicornio gris de crines azules.

Hiperion se sorprende al escuchar eso - ¿gris con crines azules?

Poni Encapuchado:- Sí.

Hiperion:- Nero.

Hades:- Así que está vivo, mmmm vuelve a Canterlot y mantenme informado.

El poni hace una reverencia – claro amo, siempre y cuando mantenga su parte del trato.

Hades:- tendrás todo lo que quieras una vez yo controle el mundo, tienes mi palabra.

La figura sonríe y se va.

Al ver que se fue Hiperion ve a Hades - ¿en serio le vas a dar todo lo que pida?

Hades:- Hiperion, hijo mio ¿Dónde quedaría mi honor si rompiera una promesa?

Hiperion:- Cierto, siempre fuiste benevolente padre.

Hades rie – Cierto, mejor ve a descansar.

Hiperion:- Si padre – él se va.

Hades solo cierra los ojos y se duerme en su trono.

Fin capitulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Introducción.

Era de noche en Ponyville, las reconstrucciones habían cesado para que todos descansaran. En la biblioteca vemos a Nero comando por los pasillos junto a sus padres.

Twilight:- ¿quieres la habitación de huéspedes?

Nero:- No, me quedo con mi antigua habitación – dijo con una sonrisa.

Flash:- ¿seguro?

Nero:- Si, me sentiría más comodo.

Twilight:- Está bien, como quieras.

Se detienen frente a la antigua habitación que Nero compartió con Draco en su infancia, Nero solo deja escapar un suspiro al ver todas sus antiguas pertenencias y las de su hermano.

Twilight:- Buenas noches hijo – dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

Flash:- Buenas noches.

Nero:- Que descansen.

Flash y Twilight salen de la habitación y Nero empieza a mirar todo el cuarto, paso por unos posters de anime, juguetes coleccionables recordando todo, pero se detuvo al ver una foto de él, Draco, Twilight, Flash y Spike poco antes del asesinato de este último. Nero toma la foto y deja caer lágrimas.

Nero:- Hermano, juro por todo lo que es bueno y justo que te traeré de vuelta, juro que estaremos juntos los 4 como familia y que viviremos nuestras vidas en paz y armonía como antes lo hicimos – dijo colocando la foto en su lugar.

En casa de Shining armor.

En la casa vemos a Shining y a Trixie junto a Skyla y Blade disfrutando de una película todos juntos. Shining y Trixie estaban en un sillón acostados, Trixie estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Shining y ambos tapados por una cobija, Blade estaba recostado en el suelo y junto a él estaba Skyla. En estos dos últimos se podían ver una expresión de aburrimiento y fastidio mientras que Trixie y Shining lloraban y se agarraban de los cascos muy fuertemente.

Trixie se limpia las lágrimas – Shining ¿tú también atravesarías todo un campo de batalla solo para verme?

Shining:- Claro mi amor, por ti movería montañas y ciudades – dijo besándola en el cuello.

Blade ve a Skyla y saca la lengua como un niño al que le da asco ver a sus padres besándose, Skyla solo se ríe pero trata de disimular un poco.

Más tarde.

Skyla estaba en su cuarto preparándose para dormir cuando alguien toca su puerta.

Skyla:- Si ¿Quién es?

La puerta se abre y pasa Shining – Hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Skyla:- Claro ¿Qué pasa?

Shining:- Bueno, mmmm quería que me ayudaras con algo.

Skyla:- ¿con que?

Shining:- primero ¿Qué opinas de Trixie?

Skyla: -Ya sabes que la adoro, es genial y amable – dijo sonriendo.

Shining:- Bueno, ¿Qué opinas de ella como madre?

Skyla se sorprende por la pregunta y no tarda y lanzarle una mirada picara a su padre - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Shining:- Bueno, yo…. Quería proponerle matrimonio.

Skyla se lanza y lo abrasa con fuerza - ¡Genial! - Shining le dice que guarde algo de silencio – Oh perdona, ¿ya tienes la sortija?

Shining:- No, justo quería que tú me ayudaras con eso mañana.

Skyla:- Claro, pero ¿tienes algún plan para proponerlo?

Shining:- Si, planee un viaje a manehattan solo para los dos y a la luz de la luna en la costa cenaremos y esconderé en anillo en su copa de champagne.

Skyla:- mmmm, nada mal. Está bien, te ayudare con el anillo.

Shining:- Gracias mi pequeña – le da un beso en la frente – descansa bien.

A la mañana siguiente se podían ver a todos los ponis trabajando para reconstruir el pueblo, entre ellos podemos ver a Shining y a Skyla caminando.

Skyla:- ¿crees que la tienda este intacta?

Shining:- Eso espero.

Al llegar notan que la tienda está bastante dañada pero el joyero estaba reparándola con ayuda de algunos constructores y algunos soldados.

Shining:- ¡SEÑOR!

El joyero ve a Shining – Si ¿en qué puedo servirlo señor armor?

Shining:- Digame que le queda alguna joya.

El joyero solo niega con la cabeza – lo lamento pero toda mi mercancía se destruyó en el ataque.

Skyla:- Tienes que quedarle algo, esto es algo de vida o muerte.

Joyero:- Lo lamento.

Shining:- Diablos, ¿ahora cómo le propongo matrimonio?

¿Problemas – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltear ven a Girion.

Girion:- ¿quieres proponerle matrimonio a tu pequeña unicornio azul? – le dijo sonriendo.

Shining:- Pues si ¿algún problema?

Girion:- Claro que no, de hecho te voy a ayudar – con su magia recoge un poco de metal de unos edificios destruidos y los moldea hasta hacerlos un pequeño anillo, luego crea una joya de hielo y la coloca en el anillo y por ultimo electrifica la joya para darle un resplandor sin igual – Creo que tu pequeña unicornio – le dijo entregándole el anillo.

Shining:- Esto es hermoso pero ¿Cómo te lo puedo pagar?

Girion sonríe - ¿Qué te parece un enfrentamiento amistoso? Eso es lo único que quiero.

Shining sonríe – Di donde y cuando.

Girion:- ¿Qué te parece aquí y ahora?

Shining y Skyla se miraron extrañados - ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – dijo Skyla.

Girion:- Solo me tomara 1 minuto derrotarte cuando mucho – dijo como si nada.

Shining lo mira molesto y le da la sortija a Skyla - ¿eso crees?

Girion:- Bien, pero primero quiero ver tu modo Kirin.

Shining le sonríe confiado - ¿seguro? Podrías salir muy lastimado.

Girion:- Solo quiero medirme con el legendario relámpago blanco.

Shining:- Ok, como quieras.

Girion:- Pero cambiemos de lugar.

Shining:- ¿Por qué?

Girion:- No quiero destruir tu reputación.

Shining:- ¿y eso que significa? – dijo molesto.

Girion:- Nada, pero si llego a ganar no quiero que te veas perjudicado.

Shining:- No voy a salir perjudicado porque yo voy a ganar.

Girion:- ¿estás seguro? – le dijo preocupado.

Shining activa su modo Kirin – siempre estoy seguro – el ve que Girion solo lo ve y luego emprende vuelo hacia el bosque – Ah, ahora no te escapas – sale volando.

Skyla:- ¡PAPA! – Suspira de fastidio – hombres – dijo saliendo volando por su padre.

En el bosque everfree, Girion desciende y espera a Shining, el cual aterrizo unos segundos después, seguido por Skyla.

Shining:- Primero me retas y luego huyes ¿Por qué?

Girion:- No quiero dañar tu reputación.

Shining se estaba molestando – No me vas ni a poder tocar porque…. – No pudo terminar pues Girion apareció justo detrás suyo y le dio un ligero toque en el cuello y otro en la columna. Luego Shining perdió su trasformación y cayó al suelo sin poder mover su cuerpo y con su orgullo hecho trizas.

Girion:- ¿Ves? – le dijo.

Shining estaba en el suelo sin poder creer que lo venciera con solo dos simples golpes.

Girion:- Alégrate de que la única que lo vio fue tu hija, es por eso que te pedí que lo hiciéramos en un lugar apartado para no dañar tu reputación – le dijo.

Skyla:- ¡PAPA! – Fue a ayudar a su padre pero luego miro con ojos asesinos a Girion - ¡¿QUE LE HICISITE?!

Girion:- Solo le paralice los músculos, no es nada – le da una pequeña patada en el trasero y Shining recobra la movilidad y lo primero que hace es ver a Girion con rencor - ¿acaso te molesta ser numero 2? – le dijo en tono burlón.

Shining:- Te voy a romper todo lo que se llama cara.

Girion:- Bueno entonces ágamos una apuesta – Shining lo miro confundido – Veamos quien le gana más encuentros al otro a lo largo de esta guerra, cuando esta finalice el que tenga más victorias será el ganador definitivo.

Shining se levanta y le sonríe – tienes una apuesta amigo – los dos chocan cascos.

Skyla:- _que rapidez con la que se amigaron estos dos – _Pensó sorprendida. 

Girion:- Bueno, mejor ve con tu amada, disfrútala porque como todos sabemos lo bueno es difícil de encontrar.

Shining:- Y sí que lo es, nos vemos…. Rival – le dijo dando una mirada penétrate y ardiente la cual Girion devolvió con todo gusto.

Skyla:- Papa ¿podemos irnos?

Shining:- Oh claro, nos vemos Girion.

Girion:- Adiós Shining – los dos se van – El relámpago blanco, mi estadía aquí se ha vuelto interesante – dijo sonriendo con alegría.

En casa de Shining.

Shining y Skyla entran y son recibidos por Trixie.

Trixie:- Hola amor – le da un beso a Shining en la boca.

Skyla:- ¿y Blade?

Trixie:- Fue a casa de Crimson.

Shining:- Oye Trixie, ten tengo una sorpresa.

Trixie:- ¿Qué? – dice ilusionada.

Shining:- adivina que pareja de unicornios va a pasar un fin de semana romántico en Manehattan cenando a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Trixie:- ¡¿en serio?! – dijo contenta.

Shining:- Solo lo mejor para ti mi amor – dijo recibiendo un montón de besos de parte de Trixie.

**Capítulo 3: Rayo azul contra maldad rosa. **

Trixie:- Estoy tan emocionada – dijo Trixie mientras veía por la ventana del tren la ciudad de manehattan.

Shining la abrasa y en tono romántico le dice – te tengo una sorpresa mi amor, pero tienes que esperar hasta esta noche.

Trixie lo mira ansiosa - ¡¿sorpresa?! ¡¿Qué cosa?! – dijo emocionada.

Shining le sonríe - Esta noche, esta noche.

Esa noche.

Shining y Trixie iban en una carroza tirada por guardias reales, amigos de Shining, hacia el puerto donde Shining planeaba su jugada. Él estaba usando un elegante traje muy bien armado y su crin estaba peinada hacia un lado, Trixie estaba usando un elegante vestido azul con detalles plateados.

Trixie:- ¿el puerto? Que romántico – dijo mirando la luz de la luna reflejada en el mar.

Shining:- No has visto nada – dijo abrasándola.

El carruaje se detiene y Shining abre la puerta, Trixie quedo embobada al ver una alfombra roja que conducía a una elegante mesa con velas. Al salir del carruaje varios guardias reales sonaron trompetas como si de una princesa se trátese, Trixie estaba más que encantada. Al salir del carruaje Shining vio a uno de los guardias – Trae champagne y ya sabes, ponlo en su copa – le susurro al guardia.

Guardia:- Claro Shining, todo por un amigo – le dijo sonriendo.

Shining y Trixie estaban sentados a la luz de las velas compartiendo una rica ensalada cesar.

Trixie:- Shining cariño sí que fue una gran idea. – le dijo en tono romántico.

Shining le sonríe – y falta lo mejor – llega un guardia con dos copas de champagne, Shining toma una y propone un brindis a su amada – ágamos un brindis, por la yegua más hermosa del mundo – desde las sombras una figura observaba la escena.

Trixie bebe pero siente algo metálico en la boca, ella escupe y se queda embobada al verlo, era una hermosa sortija dorada con una hermosa gema que resplandina como la misma luna – Sh…Shining ¿esto es?

Shining:- Trixie mi amor, ¿me arias el semental más afortunado del mundo y me bendecirías siendo mi esposa por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Trixie con lágrimas en los ojos dice – Yo…yo ¡CLARO QUE SI! - Dijo abrasando a Shining y besándolo como loca.

Shining:- Te amo – Dijo mientras era besado sin cuartel por Trixie.

-Valla, valla ¿tan rápido cambias de modelo? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ellos voltean y en las sombras aparece una yegua encapuchada.

Shining:- Disculpe pero esto es una celebración privada y….

No pudo continuar pues la figura se quitó la capucha revelando a una alicornio rosa con crines purpura, rosa y amarillo, ella llevaba una armadura dorada.

Shining:- ¡CADENCE!

Los guardias presentes se pusieron en posición defensiva.

Guardia:- ¡SOLDADO, DA LA ALRMA! – Le dijo a un soldado de rango inferior.

Guardia:- ¡si señor! – dijo saliendo corriendo.

Cadence:- Hola querido.

Trixie:- Ah Shining, ella es…. – dijo con temor

Cadence:- Soy la esposa de Shining.

Shining:- ¡EX!

Cadence:- Que yo sepa nunca nos divorciamos.

Shining:- Con lo que le hiciste a mi hija fue suficiente para mí – dijo con odio.

Cadence:- ahh cierto ¿Cómo esta Skyla?

Trixie:- ¡tú! ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA DE PRINCESA! Atacar a tu propia hija, no tienes vergüenza – le dijo recordando lo sucedido has más de 10 años.

Cadence:- ¿eso crees? – le dijo con seguridad.

Shining la mira con odio, de pronto se escucha una alarma (como las de anti bombardeos en la segunda guerra mundial), Shining mira a Cadence – soldados, lleven a Trixie a un lugar seguro y evacuen la ciudad – dijo sin despegar la mirada de Cadence.

Trixie:- ¡¿QUE?! ¡pero Shining…

Shining la besa en la boca – No te preocupes – se arranca el traje y se revuelve la melena dejándola como siempre la tiene – luego continuamos con nuestra cena – dijo con una sonrisa.

Un guardia se dirija a Trixie – señora, vámonos – dijo.

Trixie:- ¿prometes que volverás?

Shining con una sonrisa le dice – Si, mi amor – luego de eso Trixie y los guardias salen corriendo.

Shining ve a Cadence – Bueno, creo que tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes – dijo con seguridad.

Cadence sonrío – no podria estar más de acuerdo.

Cadence en una fracción de segundo se colocó a un lado de Shining y le lanza un golpe que Shining bloquea con su brazo, luego carga un chidori en su casco, Cadence desenfunda una espada que traía y lo bloquea, luego de eso ambos se separan.

Cadence levanta vuelo – Shining, no pudiste vencerme hace 3 años ¿crees que me vencerás ahora? – Ella cargo magia en su espada y lanzo un corte - ¡getsuga tenshou! – el impacto provoco todo un temblor y una gran explosión.

Cadence se acerca al lugar del impacto y empieza a acercarse para sacar el cuerpo de Shining - ¿ves? Un unicornio no puede derrotar a una alicornio, es imposible.

Pero de pronto una raiton-shuriken sale del humo pero Cadence lo esquiva.

Cadence:- Por favor, ¿no tienes mejores trucos? Eso ya no va a fun…. – no pudo terminar pues de la nube de humo salieron disparados 15 raiton-shurikens al mismo tiempo – cionar….. – Cadence levanto vuelo y, con mucha dificultad, logra esquivar los 15 shurikens de rayo.

El humo se despejo y se ve a Shining armor en modo Kirin cargando dos raiton-shurikens al mismo tiempo - ¿crees que eres la única que mejoro con los años? Y por cierto, tu serás la quincuagésima alicornio que derroto – dijo lanzando las dos shurikens contra Cadence la cual esquivo la primero pero la segunda rozo su pierna causándole un corte, al caer al suelo le costó mantenerse de pie.

Shining sonríe – Creo que ahora tú eres la más débil – dijo cargando contra Cadence.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad.

Todos los soldados estaba dirigiendo a los civiles a los refugios, Trixie se quedó mirando hacia atrás con la esperanza de que Shining apareciera.

Un guardia se acerca a Trixie – señora, tiene que entrar.

Trixie solo sale corriendo hacia el puerto pero unos guardias la detienen.

Guardia:- ¡SEÑORA TRANQUILICESE!

Trixie:- ¡MI PROMETIDO ESTA AHÍ!

Guardia 2:- No se preocupe, ya vera que Shining armor le dará una golpiza a esa alicornio – le dijo un guardia.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Cadence chica contra un edificio atravesándolo y chocando contra otro, Shining se para frente a ella y la mira - ¿te duele? Bueno créeme que a mí me dolió más – la toma del cuello y la arroja contra un bote de basura - ¡AHÍ PERTENECES! ¡A LA BASURA! ¡ES DONDE SIEMPRE DEVISTE ESTAR! – Cadence se arrastraba tratando de escapar pero Shining toma el bote de basura y lo estrella repetidas veces contra la cabeza de su ex esposa - ¡ESTO ES POR SKYLA!

Cadence:- ¡Shining! ¡Basta! ¡Te lo suplico! – Shining se detiene y la toma del cuello.

Shining:- ¿ahora pides piedad? Lo lamento pero no puedo perdonarte ¡tú trataste de matar a mi niña hermosa! ¡NO MERECES VIVIR! – Dijo arrojándola con tal fuerza que atravesó un total de tres edificios.

Cadence se arrastraba muy lastimada, sangrando mucho, Shining llega y la ve con ira - ¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR! – Extiende sus alas de rayo y embiste a Cadence justo en el estómago y empieza a usarla como trampolín.

Cadance gritaba de dolor con cada golpe son siquiera poder defenderse - ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! – Shining deja de saltar y la toma del cuello.

Shining:- Se acabó.

Cadence:- Por favor Shining…. – dijo tratando de respirar – te juro que Era me obligo.

Shining no le cree nada – Si crees que me creeré eso eres muy tonta.

Cadence lo mira y sonríe – veo que no eres tan tonto – le da una patada en el estómago y lo manda a volar y a estrellarse contra la calle. Cadence se tele transporta y lo recibe con una patada doble justo en la columna vertebral. Luego corre a supe velocidad y atrapa a Shining contra una pared colocando su brazo en su cuello y empieza a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro, pero con tal fuerza que ambos empiezan a atravesar la pared, luego Cadence lo toma de su cola de rayo y lo zarandea como una pelota atada a un cordel, golpeándolo contra varias vigas de acero y lanzándolo.

Shining atraviesa varios edificios y muy adolorido trata de levantarse, luego su transformación desaparece.

Cadence aparece justo enfrente de él mirándolo satisfecha al tenerlo a sus pies.

Shining:- ¿C…cómo?

Cadence:- Bueno, creo que vale la pena explicártelo, mi armadura es un regalo de mi querida madre, mientras con mas energía me ataques esta armadura la absorbe y la da a mí – le dijo sonriendo.

Shining la mira sin poder levantarse.

Cadence:- Creo que gane – dijo acercándose a Shining.

Shining:- No me queda de otra – cierra los ojos y se concentra, caen unas lágrimas de sangre y al abrirlos tenia activado el Cami no Hitomi.

Una onda expansiva golpea a Cadence y la estrella contra una pared, luego Shining genera un punto gravitatorio que atrae cientos de escombros y objetos contra Cadence.

Shining siente un gran dolor en los ojos y los cierra con fuerza - ¿Lo logre? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Cadence:- No, no lo lograste – Shining voltea a y ve a Cadence con una sonrisa de satisfacción – creo que no entendiste, al lanzarme la onda expansiva mi armadura la absorbió y solo tuve que tele transportarme para evitar el punto gravitatorio.

Shining la ve con ira.

Cadence:- ¿Qué aras?

Shining:- ¡ESTO! – Con mucho esfuerzo activa otra vez el cami no hitomi y una serie de explosiones se dan como si una lluvia de artillería estuviera atacando a Cadence pero esta vuelve a esquivar todo con facilidad.

De los ojos de Shining sale una explosión de sangre y cae al suelo sin fuerzas.

Cadence:- ¿es todo?

Shining la ve con dificultad y un flashback viene a su mente.

Flashback 6 años antes.

Podemos ver a Shining exhausto mirando una piedra la cual estaba destrozada.

Skyla:- Papa…

Shining se voltea y ve a su hija, la cual lo miraba preocupada.

Shining:- Si cariño….

Skyla:- ¿Qué hacías?

Shining:- Solo…. Un regalo para ella – dijo con odio mientras miraba su casco.

Skyla mira al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos – papa… - Shining la ve - ¿sabes que tú no estás solo en esto verdad? – Shining la ve atento – esto es algo que los dos tenemos que hacer.

Shining:- Cariño, sé que tú también sientes odio pero no quiero que ella te lastime más de lo que ya te lastimo.

Skyla:- Pues yo tampoco quiero que ella te lastime más de lo que ya te lastimo, yo no voy a permitir que tu cargues todo el peso de esta tarea, desde que me intento matar has sido cosa que los dos tenemos que hacer…..

Fin flashback.

Cadence:- Luego le are una visita a tu hija.

Shining:- Lo lamento pero no puedo permitir que le agás daño – con mucha dificultad se para y carga un raiton-shuriken en su casco – perdón Skyla pero parece que seré yo quien termine con esto – de pronto el Shuriken crece hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una ballena - ¡RAITON- SHURIKEN EXTRA GIGANTE!

En el refugio.

Trixie se mantenía afuera del mismo resguardada por varios guardias.

Guardia:- Señor temo que ya tiene que entrar.

Trixie:- Solo unos minutos más, por favor… - de pronto se siente un gran temblor y se ve una gran brillo de luz entre los edificios – Shining.

Con Shining.

Shining respiraba agitadamente y cae al suelo.

Un casco le acaricia la crin, el levanta la vista y ve a Cadence parada como si nada hubiera pasado – admito que tienes un poder inmenso, si no tuviera esta armadura probablemente ya me abrías matado, es inútil negarlo – lo toma de la crin y lo coloca sobre su lomo – Era estará muy contenta de verte, de seguro estarás cansado después de usar el kami no hitomi dos veces en un día y luego ese gigantesco shuriken de rayo, seguro que no podrás moverte en días – Shining trata de resistirse pero le es inútil, no puede escapar – vámonos querido.

De pronto Trixie y varios guardias llegan a la escena y ven a Cadence lista para llevarse a Shining.

Trixie:- ¡SHINING! – Va corriendo contra Cadence pero ella se tele transporta, Trixie se reincorpora y ve hacia todos lados buscando a Shining - ¿Shining? – saca la sortija y empieza a llorar, los guardias empiezan a dispersarse y uno de ellos trata de consolar a Trixie.

Fin cap. 3.

**Ya sé, me tarde pero no digan que la espera no valió la pena XD.**

**Y con este final da inicio oficialmente la primera saga de "hermanos de sangre" , la cual se titulara "el rescate del rayo" **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermanos de sangre"

Saga "el rescate del rayo"

Capítulo 4: Operación rescate.

En el palacio de canterlot, las princesas Celestia y Luna, acompañadas por las mane6, Discord, Girion, Trixie y "el heavy storm" estaban reunidos en la sala del trono. Apenas se podían creer lo que había pasado, Shining armor, uno de los guerreros más fieros y poderosos no de Equestria sino del mundo, derrotado y secuestrado. Era casi imposible de creer.

Trixie lloraba inconsoladamente sosteniendo la sortija que Shining le dio, las mane6 trataban desesperadamente de consolarla pero nada serbia, Trixie estaba destrozada. Skyla tampoco estaba bien, sentía gran coraje e ira contra la que alguna vez llamo madre, quería ir y salvar a su padre, no quería que ella le pusiera los cascos en sima.

Crimson:- Entonces que podemos hacer.

Blade:- ¿Qué más? Ir al imperio de cristal y darle a Cadence su merecido.

Girion:- Tu valor es incuestionable joven lobezno, pero si vamos ahí sin un plan concreto solo nos van a matar.

Alexis:- Cierto, necesitamos una estrategia.

Skyla se dirigió a la puerta.

Luna:- Skyla ¿Qué haces?

Skyla:- Voy por mi padre – dijo con seguridad.

Crimson vuela y se pone frente a ella – Skyla, entiendo tu pesar pero ir así sin mas no ayudara en nada, antes de actuar tenemos que razonar.

Skyla:- ¡A LA MIERDA ESO! ¡ES MI PADRE EL QUE ESTA EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE!

Twilight:- Skyla, por favor yo también quiero ir a rescatarlo pero primero necesitamos una estrategia.

Skyla:- ¡QUE MIERDA ME ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡¿NO QUIERES RESCATARLO?!

Twilight:- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Pero ni siquiera sabemos los motivos por los cuales lo secuestraron, tenemos que pensar y luego actuar.

Skyla:- ¡A LA MIERDA! ¡VOY POR EL, CON O SIN USTEDES! – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Nero aparece en frente de ella y le da una sonora bofetada.

Nero:- Skyla, sé que tienes una gran rabia interna por lo sucedido pero tu actitud actual solo empeorara las cosas, tenemos que pensar y luego actuar, piensa en tu padre ¿Qué crees que sentiría al estar encadenado y ver como Cadence te tortura? – Skyla se quedó pensativa – te prometo que iremos a rescatarlo pero primero necesitamos un plan – Skyla se quedó callada y volvió a su lugar en la reunión.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Nero, en especial Twilight, no lo recordaba tan maduro – _Hijo mío, se nota que has madurado mucho – _Pensó sonriendo la alicornio lavanda.

Skyla suspira – bien ¿Qué hacemos?

Discord:- Primero pensemos – dijo con un disfraz de profesor e invocando una pizarra con dibujos de Shining armor – Shining es un unicornio con un alto nivel de magia eléctrica con una poderosa habilidad de control sobre el "delta C4" – Dijo señalando los puntos en la pizarra.

Celestia:- Mmmmm, el Delta C4 genera el kami no hitomi.

Twilight:- Un poderoso hechizo visual mmmmmm – de pronto a Twilight se le prende el foco - ¡ESO ES!

Fluttershy:- ¿Qué?

Twilight:- ¡Quieren extraer su delta C4!

Celestia:- Pero… ¿eso es posible?

Girion:- Técnicamente si, existen varios hechizos de transferencia de células, Era podria usar eso para arrebatarle todas las células de la sangre que posean "delta C4"

Alexis:- ¿quieren quitarle sus poderes?

Girion:- Es peor que eso, cuando a un usuario se le arrebatan sus poderes por medio de una técnica de transferencia…. Muere – eso cayo de golpe para todos – si no hacemos algo, Shining armor morirá.

Trixie estallo en llanto con esa revelación.

Skyla:- Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Celestia:- ¡SKYLA!

Skyla ve a Celestia – Cálmate, yo también quiero salvar a tu padre pero solo con el heavy no será suficiente, necesitaremos una buena parte de ejército para atacar de forma contundente y así dividir las fuerzas de imperiales.

Skyla:- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Luna:- 32 horas máximo.

Skyla:- ¡MI PADRE O TIENE TANTO TIEMPO!

Girion:- Eso es verdad, el usuario debe tener al menos un 20 % de su poder para realizarlo, a Shining le tomara al menos unas 30 horas recuperar esa cantidad.

Alexis:- pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Celestia:- Creo que lo más conveniente es que ustedes se adelanten – mira a Discord – Discord ¿puedes acompañarlos?

Discord sonríe – creí que no me lo pedirías.

Alexis:- ¿él nos acompañara?

Celestia:- Discord ha pasado estos años aumentando sus poderes, creo que él les será de ayuda.

Girion:- No creo que sea conveniente – todos lo miran – tú tienes una esposa e hijo.

Discord:- Otra razón para ir, si Era consigue el poder de Shining armor y se lo otorga a Cadence o a ella misma será casi imparable, nadie estará a salvo, ni mi esposa ni mi hijo – dijo mirando a Celestia.

Fluttershy se acerca a Discord –Discord, me sorprendes, no sabía que podías ser tan maduro.

Discord:- Cuando la situación lo demanda puedo ser muy maduro – dijo serio.

Rainbow:- Me da miedo verte serio.

Girion:- ¿crees tener los poderes suficientes como para pelear ahí?

Discord sonríe, acto seguido extiende su garra izquierda y una luz purpura empieza a tomar forma de arco, hasta que se materializa un arco negro con detalles purpuras, Discord tensa el arco y una flecha purpura se forma – no me llaman dios del caos por ser un dios, yo soy un mortal pero me llaman dios por mis habilidades – apunta el arco contra la ventana y dispara, la flecha atraviesa el vitral e impacta contra el suelo causando una explosión similar a la de un fuego de un cañón de acorazado.

Girion:- Lo admito, tienes mucha habilidad, y pude sentir que ese solo fue un 10% de tu poder total – le dijo sonriendo.

Discord sonríe y desaparece su arco.

Luna:- Bien todo decidido, partirán en una hora, alístense. Y Girion – mira al mencionado – tu estarás a cargo de la misión, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero cuidaste de Nero por 3 años y no persigo maldad en ti, estarás a cargo de la misión de rescate.

Girion se sonroja un poco – gracias.

Todos se retiran, pero Discord se queda solo con Celestia.

Celestia:- Discord, por favor ten mucho cuidado.

Discord le sonríe – oye, recuerda que estás hablando con aquel que controla todo el caos. Veras que vuelvo en una pieza – Discord abrasa a Celestia.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre y por ellas entra Kaosu.

Kaosu:- ¡MAMA, PAPA! – corre y los tres se abrazan.

Celestia:- Kaosu ¿Qué quieres hijo mío? – dijo en tono amable.

Kaosu:- Estoy aburrido ¿jugamos los 3? – algo que le encantaba a Kaosu era jugar con su padre y madre.

Celestia:- Claro hijo.

Discord:- Como negarnos a estar contigo – Discord no lo quería admitir pero en el fondo sentía algo de miedo, no miedo de que le pase algo a él, sino miedo por su esposa e hijo, si algo le pasaba a él ¿Quién los protegería?

1 hora más tarde.

En la entrada de canterlot podemos ver a todo el "heavy storm" más Discord y Girion. Las mane6 y las princesas estaba despidiéndolos.

Kaosu:- ¿no puedo ir contigo papa? – dijo el pequeño.

Discord le revuelve la crin – hijo, me temo que pero escucha te tengo una importante misión, cuida a tu madre y a tu tía, ahora tu eres el hombre de la casa.

Kaosu:- ¿el hombre?

Discord:- El hombre.

Kaosu entrecierra los ojos y sonríe – el hombre – dijo en tono dramático.

Celestia y Luna se rieron un poco por esa escena.

Trixie se acerca al grupo – voy con ustedes.

Todos:- ¿Qué?

Trixie:- es mi prometido el que está en peligro.

Blade:- pero mama, es muy peligroso.

Trixie:- No me importa, yo voy por él.

Twilight:- Trixie – Trixie la mira – yo también quiero ir por el pero si voy solo sería un estorbo, ni mi nivel ni el tuyo ni siquiera el de Celestia y Luna es suficiente como para ir.

Trixie:- Pero…

Skyla:- Tranquila, lo traeremos de vuelta…mama – Trixie la ve sorprendida.

Blade:- los 4 vamos a ser una gran familia feliz, nadie lo impedirá – le dijo con seguridad.

Girion:- Bueno, tenemos trabajo pendiente, "heavy storm" vámonos – dijo dando una última mirada a Luna.

Nero se acercó a Twilight – madre, te prometo que traeré al tío Shining, no te fallare nunca más, es una promesa.

Twilight lo mira con orgullo – tu nunca me fallaste, jamás lo has hecho – los dos se abrazan.

Girion los ve con una sonrisa – Eres afortunado Nero – dijo en voz muy baja.

Fluttershy estaba poniendo unas cosas en las alforjas de Crimson – recuerda tomar tus vitaminas cada noche y aléjate de los alimentos con alto contenido de sodio, sabes que hacen mal…

Crimson:- Flutter, por favor ya no soy un potrillo además voy a estar fuera no más de un día o dos. Pero gracias por preocuparte – ambos se abrazan.

Fluttershy:- A por ellos tigre.

Crimson:- Pegadrake – le dijo sonriendo.

Fluttershy:- Cuídate.

Girion junta energía y realiza un hechizo de teletransportancion.

Kaosu:- Mama….

Celestia:- Si hijo mio.

Kaosu:- ¿Cuándo volverá papa?

Fin cap 4.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "El rescate del rayo"

Capítulo 5: el imperio de cristal.

En la sala del trono del imperio de cristal se encontraba Cadence disfrutando de un te cuando una guardia entra.

Guardia:- Alteza, la señora Era desea verla.

Cadence sonríe – que pase.

La guardia se retira y luego entra Era.

Cadence se levanta de su trono y va hacia ella – que bueno que llegaste.

Era:- ¿lo tienes?

Cadence sonríe – esta encadenado en las mazmorras ¿quieres verlo?

Ere:- ¿y humillarlo más de lo que ya está? Cuenta con ello – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Las dos yeguas emprende camino a las mazmorras, durante el camino Era le pregunta a Cadence - ¿te fue difícil capturarlo?

Cadence:- No, la armadura que me diste fue muy útil, solo tuve que pararme y recibir todos sus ataques hasta que se quedó sin fuerza, el muy idiota uso el kami no hitomi dos veces.

Ere:- ¿dos veces? Típico de los machos, siempre actúan sin pensar.

Las dos llegan a una gran puerta custodiada por 3 guardias.

Cadence:- Déjenos pasar – las guardias sin decir una palabra les abren la puerta.

Cadence y Era entran en un cuarto pequeño con muy poca luz y dentro se sentía un gran frio (aproximadamente unos 5 grados bajo cero), en el centro vemos a Shining armor totalmente invalidado, tenía un collar de metal del cual salían 3 cadenas, don que se aferraban al techo y una al suelo, las mismas estaban bien estiradas para mantener a Shining inmóvil. Sus brazos estaban encadenados a las paredes. Su boca estaba tapada por bozal, un anillo anti magia en su cuerno y tenía lo que parecía ser un gran caparazón de tortuga metálico en el lomo.

Cadence:- ¿Cómo estar hoy?

Shining levanta la vista y la ve con odio y sin poder decir ningún insulto.

Era se acerca a Shining y pone su casco en su barbilla para levantar su vista que verlo a los ojos - ¿ya entiendes tu lugar?

Cadence:- Lo tengo totalmente inmovilizado- se pone detrás de él y le da un fuerte pisotón en la cola, Shining suelta leve gemido de dolor – Oh, ¿te pise la colita? Cuanto lo siento – le dijo en tono burlón.

Era con su magia le retira el bozal - ¿Cómo te sientes Shining?

Shining la ve y le escupe en la cara – malditas zorras.

Era se limpia la cara y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara – ¿sabes? Tu maestro me tenía más respeto.

Shining:- Que pena – le vuelve a escupir, Era solo arquea una ceja y se limpia - ¿Qué planeas?

Cadence:- primero nos insultas, luego le escupes a mi amada madre adoptiva y ahora exiges información, se nota que eres todo un caballero para con las damas.

Shining bufa – cuando vea una dama presente créeme que me comportare.

Cadence:- ¿Qué has dicho? – le dijo encarándolo.

Era:- No caigas en su juego Cadence, recuerda que es solo un triste macho inútil.

Cadence:- Cierto, perdona.

Shining:- ¿Qué mierda quieren hacer conmigo?

Era:- Se nota que eres educado.

Cadence se le acera – sabes, tu siempre supiste darme caña en la cama, si te arrodillas y me suplicas perdón, cuando terminemos con todo te conservare como mi mascota ¿Qué dices? Tendrás comida buena solo trabajaras por las noches el resto de tu vida.

Era:- y si nos dices todo lo que queremos también considerare darte un título para que seas algo en nuestro régimen, te puedo dar todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que decirme todos los puntos débiles de las defensas ecuestres.

Cadence:- tendrás todo el sexo y la comida que puedas querer – dijo mostrando sus continentes caderas y pasando su cola por la barbilla de Shining con la intención de evitarlo.

Era:- tendrás riquezas, y todo lo que siempre soñaste, solo tienes que arrodillarte ante nosotras y suplicar nuestro perdón – le dijo con un tono amable.

Shining sonríe – sí que son generosas, en especial usted diosa del mundo – le dijo a Era – esa oferta solo un demente idiota la rechazaría.

Era:- Bien pensado.

Shining:- Pero….. – las dos lo miran – la idea de arrodillarse ante ustedes….. miren masacrar a todas sus inútiles soldados durante estos 3 años me dejo una herida terrible en mi pierna y arrodillarme sería algo complicado para mí – les dijo con una sonrisa.

Las dos lo miran con odio.

Era:- Voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente.

Cadence:- pero no sin antes veas como tu querida hija es violada repetidas veces por un sinfín de criaturas y luego lanzada a los leones – le dijo sádicamente.

Shining la mira sorprendido - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿vas a torturar de esa forma a tu propia hija?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

Cadence:- ¿Por qué no?

Shining la mira shokeado - ¡NO PUEDES! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

Cadence le pone el bozal – puedo y lo voy a disfrutar querido – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cadence y Era se van de la habitación con una satisfactoria sonrisa mientras Shining gemía tratando un sinfín de insultos contra ambas yeguas.

Cadence:- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara recuperar la fuerza suficiente?

Era:- al menos unas 29 horas más.

Cadence:- iré preparando las cosas.

Era:- Hazlo querida.

Fuera del imperio de cristal.

En una montaña vemos a Blade y Crimson ojeando la gran muralla de la ciudad.

Blade:- tienen muchos juguetes – dijo viendo los cañones de las murallas.

Crimson:- concéntrate - los dos bajaron y se encontraron con el resto del equipo.

Girion:- ¿novedades?

Blade:- tienen muchos juguetes.

Discord:- ¿por dónde entraremos?

Alexis:- La última vez que vinimos Shining armor nos mostró unos túneles secretos.

Girion:- Muy arriesgado, seguro que luego de eso Cadence puso guardias patrullando esa zona.

Nero:- ¿y entonces qué hacemos?

Girion:- No le sé – se asoma y ve la ciudad – está muy fortificada – baja y ve al grupo – bien este es el plan. Nero, tú y los demás irán por Shining, Discord y yo montaremos una distracción atrayendo al mayor número de tropas hacia nosotros para que ustedes tengan libre paso ¿entendido?

Todos:- Entendido.

Girion:- Bien, Discord – transpórtalos al punto más cercano al palacio que puedas.

Discord se concentra – hay magia muy poderosa que interfiere, lo más que los podre acercar es a 15 kilómetros del palacio.

Skyla:- Solo hazlo. – dijo impaciente.

Discord:- Está bien princesa – chaquea los dedos y los 5 desaparecen.

Girion:- Bueno ¿por dónde quieres empezar? Y no lo olvides, la idea es llamar la atención así que no te contengas.

Discord sonríe como loco – no sabes cuánto tiempo espere escuchar esas palabras – carga su arco y dispara una flecha que destroza la muralla como si esta fuera de arcilla para modelar.

Girion:- Nada mal.

Discord:- a divertirnos.

Girion:- Pero trata de no lastimar a los civiles y en lo posible no mates a nadie.

Discord:- Primero me pides que me contenga y ahora me pides que trate de no matar a nadie, decídete amigo.

Girion:- solo atrae su atención.

Discord:- Ok – dijo volando y disparando flechas como loco.

Girion:- Bien, a trabajar – desenfunda su espada y vuela hacia la muralla.

En el palacio.

Cadence y Era miraban la enorme columna de humo que salía de la muralla.

Era:- Parece que alguien quiere rescatar a Shining armor.

Cadence:- Iré por mi armadura – Cadence se va.

Era miraba fijamente hacia la muralla.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Vemos a Nero y los demás en un callejón tratando de pasar desapercibidos, algo que les llamaba la atención era el nivel de hembrismo que había ahora en el imperio, había tiendas donde había sementales atados y exhibidos con etiquetas de precio, no solo sementales, potros también, había yeguas que llevaban sementales con correas y estos sementales tenían una concha de metal en los testículos aferrada con un arnés a su cuerpo y un candado para controlar sus hormonas, ya que ahora se creía que los machos era maquinas que solo pensaban en sexo.

Alexis:- Que horror.

Crimson:- Pobres.

Skyla ve en lo que se convirtió la ciudad y gruño – Cadence….. – dijo en voz baja.

En la muralla.

Discord estaba parado en unos escombros tensando su arco y disparando – ahh, hace tanto tiempo que no me siento tan vivo – dijo disparando otra flecha.

Girion prácticamente danzaba cortando con su catana las lanzas de las solados y golpeándolas con sus cascos para dejarlas inconscientes, siempre manteniendo una actitud calmada.

Discord:- Genial, me toco un compañero con actitud de sereno moreno – dijo mirando al cielo y disparando una flecha sin apuntar pero dando de lleno en un grupo de 20 soldados, sin matar.

Girion:- ¿no te dije que no mataras?

Discord:- Yo no las mato, solo las mutilo o las lesiono de gravedad – dijo como si nada.

Girion:- Mientras que no las mates – dijo cortando con su catana la espada de una de las soldados.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Las calles ya estaban bacías, la gente había buscado refugio en sus casas, las alarmas de la ciudad sonaban sin secar y por los altavoces una voz decía "la ciudad está bajo ataque, por favor quédense en sus casas, la situación puede mantenerse si nuestras fuerzas armadas tienen libertad de movimiento"

El resto del heavy storm corría hacia el palacio.

Nero:- ¡RAPIDO! ¡APRESUREN EL PASO!

De pronto un contingente de guardias pasa por la esquina y los ven.

Guardia:- ¿ustedes quiénes son?

Blade:- me llamo Blade – acercamiento dramático hacia su cara – soy el que les romperá los huesos.

Todos lo miran como ¿Qué mierda?

Nero:- ¿y esas ridículas frases de donde las sacaste?

Crimson:- Es algo que se le pego hace unos 2 años.

Nero ve al contingente el cual estaba formado por una cantidad de 100 yeguas.

Nero:- no tenemos tiempo, Alexis, Blade encárguense Yo, Crimson y Skyla iremos por Shining ¿entendido?

Todos:- Comprendido.

Los 3 extienden sus alas y salen volando.

Blade y Alexis ven a las 100 yeguas.

Blade:- las damas primero – le dijo a Alexis.

Una de las guardias dice – ríndanse y les tendremos clemencia.

Alexis sonríe – ¿y si mejor hago esto? – Entierra sus cascos en el suelo y arranca una buena porción del mismo para lanzarla contra las guardias las cuales miraron incrédulas - ¿se rinden?

Guardia:- Ahh ¡JAMAS! ¡ATAQUEN!

Blade:-¡Que comience el baile! – de un rápido movimiento de sus garras dejo fuera de combate a 5 guardias.

Con Discord y Girion.

Girion derriba a 3 guardias.

Girion:- ¿Cómo vas Discord?

Discord estaba acostado leyendo una revista y con sus pies manejaba el arco – bastante bien por aquí ¿y por tu lado?

Girion:- No me quejo – detrás de el una guardia intento golpearlo pero el solo le dio un golpe en la cara dejándola inconsciente.

¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz femenina.

Con esa voz Discord dejo de lo que hacía y un escalofrío corrió por su espalda – Dime que no es quien creo que es.

Del cielo defiende Era – hola caballeros.

Discord temblaba como niña asustada mientras que Girion se limitaba a mirar a Era – Tu debes ser Era.

Era lo mira – Mmmm, para ser macho detecto un gran poder dentro de ti.

Girion se adelanta unos pasos – Discord, quiero que te quedas aquí, déjame que me encargue de ella.

Era se sintió algo indignada - ¿encargarte de mí? Tus predecesores me tenían más respeto – dijo refiriéndose a los alicornios machos anteriores que la desafiaron. Era dispara un rayo, Girion solo sopla una ligera briza que convierte el rayo en un largo tubo de hielo que cae al piso y se rompe en miles de pedazos – Ok, lo admito, tienes habilidad.

Girion:- Discord, quédate detrás no eres rival para ella.

Discord:- E….esta bien – dijo alto temeroso.

Girion:- Esto podria ser difícil.

Era lo miraba sonriendo.

Fin capítulo 5.

Próximo capítulo: Hielo negro contra serpientes blancas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Antas quiero aclarar que el personaje de Girion no es mío, me lo presto parca333 autor de "las garras de las tinieblas" búsquenlo por youtube, les encantara. **

"Hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "el rescate del rayo"

Capítulo 6: Hielo negro contra serpientes blancas.

Girion y Era se miraban el uno al otro esperando a que el otro diera su movimiento.

Era:- ¿Qué esperas?, ¿no vas a atacarme?

Girion:- Primero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?

Era:- ¿Por qué qué?

Girion:- ¿Por qué traicionaste al semental que amabas? ¿Por qué accediste a matar a 1000 potrillos inocentes solo para obtener vida eterna? ¿Por qué?

Era solo sonríe - ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, solo eran machos tontos.

Girion gruñe - ¿si siempre odiaste a los machos porque te casaste con Hades?

Era:- Porque él era el hijo del rey, solo lo seduje para casarme con él y así llegar a ser reina, Pero sabía que el tiempo como reina era solo temporal. Así que busque en todos los libros existentes algún modo de que mi tiempo fuera eterno, así fue como encontré una antigua biblioteca donde se hallaba el secreto de la vida eterna, solo tenía que matar a 1000 potrillos, nada difícil – Girion gruñe de nuevo – Y cuando mi esposo se enteró de que yo conseguí vida eterna solo se alegró por mí, claro nunca le dije lo que hice para obtenerla.

Girion:- Entonces…. Lo mataste y luego creaste ese maldito virus que afecto a todos los alicornios machos y los volvió bestias sin cerebro.

Era:- Cierto querido, y por varios siglos los alicornios machos que nacían, nacían con el virus pero hace unos cientos de años el virus dejo de hacer efecto, intente recrearlo pero me fue inútil, los componentes que se necesitaban para crearlo desaparecieron con la devastación causada por los alicornios machos.

Por la mejilla de Girion cae una lagrima – Diras….. ¡LA QUE TU CAUSASTE! – Clava su espada en el suelo y un montón de picas de hielo salen del piso atravesando a Era.

Era sonríe – Nada mal – rompe las picas con facilidad – pero eso no me matara, cuando me volví inmortal mis órganos no son necesarios para mantenerme viva, resumiendo no importa el daño que me cuses no me mataras.

Girion gruñe – esto será difícil, tendré que luchar en serio - su catana se cubre con un color azul - ¡RUJE HOIPPUAISU! – La oja se transforma en un gran látigo de hielo (similar al Shikai de Renji en bleach, pero con la hoja hecha de hielo) – Hora de pelear.

Era sonríe – espero que puedas darme algo de diversión.

Girion mueve el casco con el que sostenía la empuñadura de su espada pasando la hoja por detrás de su cabeza y dirigiéndola hacia Era, ella solo enseña el cuello y la espada se clava en este, luego Girion tira y toda la hoja se desliza por el cuello de Era derramando montones de sangre.

Era solo lo mira aburrida - ¿es todo?

Girion retrocede un paso y gruñe enojado.

Era suspira – tendré que mover yo – su cuerno brilla y el suelo debajo de ella se convierte en una especie de pasta blanca de donde sale una enorme anaconda blanca con ojos dorados, esta se enrolla en Era y le gruñe a Girion – te presento a mi pequeña Shiro – dijo acariciando a su serpiente.

Discord veía la escena a lo lejos y traga saliva – ¿Esa es… Shiro? ¡GIRION, CORRE! – Le grito al alicornio negro.

Girion lo ve algo confundido - _¿Qué corra? ¿Qué diablos es esa serpiente blanca? _– Mueve su látigo/espada y ataca a Era pero la anaconda se interpone y la espada rebota como si hubiera chocado con un escudo hecho del metal más duro del mundo - ¿Qué es esto?

Era ríe – te diré algo, cuando alguien ve a Shiro… muere – la serpiente baja y mira a Girion – No podrás sobrevivir, pero….. Me eres muy familiar, me recuerdas a…. – de pronto Era empieza a reír – claro tiene sentido, tu eres su hijo ¿verdad?

Girion:- ¿a qué te refieres?

Era:- ahh, lo olvide ¿tú no conociste a tu madre verdad?

Las pupilas de Girion se dilatan y un recuerdo viene a su mente.

Flashback.

Nos encontramos en la isla del edén, en la casa de Girion vemos a un Girion de apenas unos 7 años de edad, a su lado un semental pegaso de color amarillo, crin castaña y ojos dorados como los de Girion y una cutiemark en forma de catana.

Semental:- ¿quieres saber sobre tu madre? – le dijo a Girion.

Girion:- Si papa, quiero saber que paso con ella ¿Por qué no está con nosotros? – le dijo inocentemente.

El semental desvía la vista por el balcón hacia el océano – Tu madre…. Se tuvo que ir hace tiempo.

Girino baja la cabeza triste - ¿ella no me quería?

El semental lo mira a los ojos – Nunca digas eso, ella te amaba, eres lo que ella más amo en el mundo, por eso se fue, para protegerte.

Girion:- ¿de que?

El semental lo pone sobre su lomo – eso te lo contare cuando crezcas hijo – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿quieres ir a la playa?

Girion:- ¿la playa? ¡CLARO!

Fin flashback.

Una lágrima cae por la mejilla de Girion - ¿entonces? ¿ella? ¿tu?

Era sonríe satisfecha – te contare lo que paso, tu madre era mi más fiel lugarteniente, una hembrista de nacimiento pero ese maldito pegaso tenía que salvarla y cuidarla cuando ella estaba herida – Girion sabía que hablaba de su padre – ella se enamoró de él, olvido todo lo que le enseñe y dejo el ejército para vivir con él, poco después naciste tú. Cuando me entere fui a matarte personalmente aunque tu madre y padre se negaron y escaparon a quien sabe dónde, pero tu madre se quedó para que tu padre pudiera llevarte a donde estuvieras a salvo y bueno tuve que conformarme con darle su castigo.

Girion:- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Era:- Primero me encargue de que la violaran repetidas veces todas las criaturas más repulsivas y depravadas de este mundo, luego le arranque cada uno de sus cascos y triture cada hueso de su cuerpo hasta volverlos polvo – Girion sentía un gran odio hacia Era – aunque….. – Era se mostró pensativa un momento – No, nada. ¡SHIRO ATACA!

La anaconda da un salto contra Girion pero el levanta vuelo y se aleja.

Girion:- ¿así que quieres jugar rudo eh? –ataca con su espada pero no le hace ni un rasguño a la serpiente.

Era rie – Jajajaja, necesitaras más que eso.

La serpiente abre la boca y un gran rayo dorado sale disparado contra Girion, pero él lo esquiva.

Era rie aún mas – JAJAJAJA ¡¿SABES COMO SE LLAMABA TU MADRE?! ¡PUTITA! JAJAJAJAJA

Girion:- ¡NA HABLES ASI DE ELLA! – Su espada vuelve a la normalidad - ¡DISPERCION, SEN KORI! – la hoja desapareció en forma de miles de cristales de hielo microscópicos. De pronto la anaconda es empalada por miles de picas de hielo que emergen de su cuerpo.

Era:- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Girion:- Tu serpiente será indestructible desde fuera pero no desde dentro.

Era:- Maldito, ¿esa técnica convirtió tu hoja en miles de cristales de hielo y los diriges directo hacia la boca de Shiro verdad?

Girion:- eso fue por todos a los que mataste y esto… ¡SERA POR MI MADRE! ¡DOMU NO KEN! – Su espada desapareció por completo y empezaron a emerger cientos de miles de espadas azules que cubrieron a Era y a Girion formando un domo a su alrededor – hora de tu muerte Era.

Era miraba todo el domo bastante sorprendida.

Girion:- ¡ESPERO QUE ESTAS LISTA PARA SER EMPALADA! – luego todas las espadas salieron todas juntas contra Era, en su lugar hubo toda una inmensa explosión de color azul.

Discord miraba sorprendido - ¿Girion fano? Si, el tubo que ganar.

Girion respiraba agitadamente por el poder que había gastado.

El humo se disipo y se podía ver a Era travesada por miles de Espadas, pero ella solo miraba a Girion - ¿ya terminaste? – Dijo como si nada.

Girion la miro sorprendido.

Era:- Admito que peleas bastante bien, pero la próxima no ataques a alguien que no requiere de sus órganos para vivir – rompe todas las espadas – Shiro – la anaconda se reincorporo – Aumento – con esa palabra la anaconda aumento su tamaño y se convirtió en una gran cobra de un tamaño inmenso (como la serpiente de mar del segundo capítulo de la serie) – ¿Por qué no te rindes? – dijo sonriendo.

Girion extiende su brazo y una luz azul llega y su catana aparece, luego se pone en guardia.

Discord miraba incrédulo - ¿E…ese es el poder de Era? – dijo temblando.

Con Blade y Alexis.

Ellos estaban golpeando y arañando a las guardias sin parar, pero Blade huele algo - _¿y ese poder? Es enorme._- pensó.

Con Nero, Crimson y Skyla.

Los tres volaban hacia el palacio pero se detienen cuando Skyla y Nero sienten algo.

Crimson:- ¿Qué les pasa?

Nero:- ¿Skyla, lo sientes?

Skyla:- Ese poder es inmenso ¿será de Girion?

Nero:- no lo creo, él no tiene ese nivel ¿Quién será?

Skyla:- Como sea, tenemos que ir a por mi padre.

Nero:- Ustedes dos vallan, yo iré a ver qué pasa – Omega se transforma en la armadura y Nero sale volando a gran velocidad.

Skyla:- Ya lo escuchaste, vámonos.

Crimson:- Si – los dos retoman su camino.

Con Girion y Era.

Girion retrocedía con el avance de la serpiente.

Era:- ¿ya te cansaste de jugar?

Girion pensaba – _Creo que no me queda de otra – _Pensó, luego su cuerpo brillo.

Era arqueo una ceja – Su poder está subiendo – dijo algo sorprendida.

Luego las alas de Girion empezaron a ser cubiertas por hielo y luego todo su cuerpo se revistió con una armadura de hielo, levanto su espada apuntando hacia Era – prepárate ¡JIGOKU NO KIRI! – De su espada salió un gran rayo azul que impacto contra la serpiente y provoco una inmensa explosión.

Girion cayó al suelo cansado, luego su armadura de hielo se desvaneció.

-Nada mal – Era emergió del humo y detrás de ella estaba la serpiente intacta.

Girion miraba sorprendido, uso todo su poder y nada.

Era se detuvo frente a Girion y lo tomo de la crin - ¿ya gastaste toda tu magia? Qué pena – le da un golpe y hace atravesar varios edificios, Girion queda casi muerto en una de las calles.

Era se acerca a el - ¿entiendes cuál es tu lugar? – dijo tirando fuertemente de su crin y estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo - ¿un último deseo?

Girion con mucha dificultad dice - ¿M….mi madre… esta…. muerta?

Era sonríe – No – Girion se sorprende, pero no creo que puedas verla nunca, lo tira contra la pared y hace brillar su cuerno – adiós – le da un golpe en el pecho y una gran cantidad de sangre, Girion cayó al suelo inmóvil – ya está – dijo retirándose.

Con Blade.

Blade mata a una guardia pero se detiene sorprendido – _No….. no huelo la vida de Girion._

Con Nero.

Nero se detiene un momento – No, no es posible.

Con Discord.

Él tenía una expresión de desesperación en el rostro, frente a él estaba Era con Shiro detrás de ella mirándolo.

Era:- Tu sigues.

Fin cap. 6

Proximo capitulo: ¡RUJE DISCORD! el poder del caos explota. 


	7. Chapter 7

"hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "el rescate del rayo"

Capítulo 7: ¡RUJE DISCORD! El poder del caos explota.

Era:- tú sigues – dijo acercándose a Discord.

Discord retrocede asustado pero detrás de el aparece Shiro en su forma de cobra gigante – diablos – ve a Era la cual sonreía.

Era:- ¿listo para morir Dragonecus?

Discord ve que no tenía salida- ahh, creo que mi respuesta será…. – una flecha roza la mejilla de Era – no tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con disparate una flecha Era.

Era se limpia la sangra de la mejilla y mira a Discord – aja ¿no tienes nada mas?

Discord:- Claro que si – Discord tensa el arco y tres flechas aparecen, luego las dispara y se genera una explosión, luego carga de nuevo y dispara otras 5 veces, luego otras 4 y finalmente unas 7 más. Finalmente Discord jadeaba de tantos tiros, pero luego inflo el pecho e hiso aparecer un disfraz de superman – Jajajaja, discordman salva el día ¿pero dónde está mi Cely luisa lane?

El humo se disipa y Era sale como si nada – Como odio los Dragonecus.

Discord:- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!

Era:- no tienes idea de lo irritantes y molestos que son los de tu especie – Era dispara varios rayos, Discord los esquiva y trata de escapar pero Shiro le bloquea el paso.

Discord hace aparecer un ratón gigante – Shiro ¿Quién quiere ratoncito?

Era rie – esa serpiente tiene más de 10000 años ¿en serio crees que caerá en un truco tan tonto?

como un perro que mira un jamón la serpiente quedo cautivada por la rata gigante, Discord la lanza y la serpiente la sigue – via libre.

Era:- ¿Pero que mierda?

Discord:- Recuerda que yo controlo la magia de caos – dijo desapareciendo.

Era:- Genial, creo que tendré que jugar al gato y al ratón.

En el palacio.

Cadence, con su armadura puesta y acompañada por 6 guardias unicornios, entran en la celda de Shining armor.

Guardia 1:- ¿Qué quiere que ágamos señora?

Cadence las mira – quiero que lo alimenten con su magia.

Todas:- ¿Qué?

Cadence:- necesito que recupere un mínimo de un 30 % de poder, ahora entréguenle su magia.

Las 6 unicornios algo dudosas rodean al unicornio y empiezan a realizar hechizos de transferencia de magia para curar las energías de Shining armor.

Shining miraba confundido a Cadence – _Solo un poco más – _Pensaba ella, de pronto Cadence siente algo raro – Sigan con eso, tengo algo pendiente.

Guardias:- Si señora.

Cadence camina por el palacio hasta llegar a un balcón donde sale volando.

Con Crimson y Skyla.

Los dos volaban a toda velocidad.

Crimson:- No creo que nos falte mucho.

Skyla:- Eso espero – dijo muy preocupada.

De pronto un destello rosado aparece frente a ellos.

Cadence:- Valla, Skyla cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Skyla al verla solo sintió gran odio y deseos asesinos.

Cadence ve al pegadrake – valla, a ti te recuerdo ¿no eres el hijo de Gurem?

Crimson:- Yo no tengo madre – dijo enojado.

Cadence:- Ah cierto, ella nunca te quiso – le dijo con frialdad.

Crimson gruñe – y yo tampoco a ella.

Cadence:- ¿vienen por Shining?

Skyla:- Hazte a un lado – dijo con voz amenazante y firme.

Cadence:- Oblígame.

Skyla gruñe y carga su cuerno con electricidad - ¡DORAGON! – Un dragón de rayo sale de su cuerno e impacta en Cadence, esta ni se inmuto.

Cadence:- tu nivel subió considerablemente hija mía.

Skyla:- ¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA! – Le grito.

Crismón:- Skyla…. – Skyla lo mira - Ella quiere distraernos, lo mejor es ir por Shining.

Skyla:- Si, creo que tienes razón – dijo mirando a Cadence.

Cadence:- Si quieren salvarlo, tienen que matarme primero.

Crimson y Skyla intentan eludirla pero Cadence se mueve a una velocidad sorprendente y los manda a los dos al suelo.

Cadence:- ¿Olvide mencionar que la energía que le robe a tu padre todavía la tengo?

Crimson:- Ya veo, al absorber el poder de Shining su velocidad aumento considerablemente, tendré que usarlo – la armadura de fuego lo cubre – Skyla, por favor consígueme tiempo para cargarlo.

Skyla le sonríe - ¿vas a usar eso?

Crimson:- ¿tienes una mejor idea para terminar más rápido? Si es así quiero oírla.

Skyla:- pues no, quédate atrás y carga tu técnica.

Skyla avanza y encara a su madre.

Skyla:- Hora de pelear.

Con Discord y Era.

Discord estaba apuntando con su arco contra Shiro, el dispara pero la flecha no le hace nada a la serpiente. La misma intenta devorar a Discord tirándose encima de el pero el Dragonecus logra eludirla.

Discord:- Estuvo cerca – dijo jadeando.

Era:- ¿te rindes? – dijo mirando tranquilamente desde un tejado.

Discord:- ¡JAMAS! – Carga una flecha y le dispara pero Shiro se interpone.

Era:- Si quieres hacerme daño, tienes que matar a Shiro primero.

Discord gruñe.

Era:- ¿Por qué sigues peleando? Sabes que no ganaras, juro que no entiendo esa ridícula insensatez de los Dragonecus, siempre desafiantes e inmaduros.

Discord a mira confundido - ¿a qué te refieres?

Era:- tu especie siempre se negó a creer la verdad, que los alicornios machos eran los responsables de la aniquilación del mundo e inclusive me culpaban a mi ¿puedes creerlo?, tuve que matarlos a todos – dijo perversamente – solo quedo un único, pequeño, despreciable y feo huevo – dijo viéndolo.

Discord:- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Era:- Sí que eres inteligente, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque no hay más como tú? Yo los mate a todos – dijo orgullosa, eso cayo como piedra para Discord – mira, ellos no me creían, siempre me detestaron y se negaba a creer la verdad, que los alicornios machos destruyeron el mundo. Así que me encargue de que los sobrevivientes les dieran casa a los de tu especie, uno a uno cada nido fue siendo destruido, nunca te imaginaras lo placentero que era escuchar las suplicas de las madres y de los padres, los hermosos gritos de los adefesios que llamaban niños, era hermoso – dijo sonriendo.

Discord no se lo creía – pero... ¿Por qué yo….

Era:- ¿sobreviviste? Simple, yo te deje vivir.

Discord la mira confundido – ¿Que? ¿Por qué?

Era:- Simple, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que algún idiota empezará a sospechar, por eso decidí usarte para esparcir el caos por el mundo – le dijo – tú no eres más que uno de mis sistemas de control, eres una herramienta.

Discord cae de rodillas ante esa revelación, toda su vida se preguntó porque era el único de su especie y ahora tenía la amarga respuesta.

Era:- Que hermoso, que hermoso, que bellísimo era escuchar los chillidos de dolor de los sobrevivientes siendo torturados, los lloriqueos de los niños ¡PRECIOSO!

Discord tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y de ellos brotaban grandes cantidades de lágrimas.

Era:- Ahh, si tus padres te defendieron hasta el último momento, como disfrute clavar a tu padre a una cruz y escuchar los gritos de puta en celo de tu madre al ser violada una y otra vez frente de todos.

Discord apretaba fuertemente su arco.

Era:- ya es tiempo de terminar el trabajo, Shiro liquídalo.

Shiro empezó a avanzar hacia Discord – no te lo perdonare – Shiro se acercaba – jamás – Shiro estaba a unos escasos 20 metros - ¡JAMAS!

Discord tensa su arco y dispara una flecha, esta impacta en el rostro de Shiro.

Era rie – Eso no te ser….. ¡¿Qué?! – nota que Shiro se retorcía de dolor.

Discord:- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! – carga de nuevo su arco y dispara flechas como si fuera una ametralladora, Shiro gritaba de dolor.

Era:- imposible….. ¡SHIRO ACABALO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Discord dejo de disparar y cargo una flecha, Shiro se acercaba a él – Despídete – empieza a concentrar todo su poder en la flecha, la cual empezaba a tomar un brillo intenso.

Shiro se le acercaba rápidamente.

Discord cierra los ojos y una imagen de Celestia y Kaosu viene a su mente – Mi familia, ¡PROTEGERE A MI FAMILIA! – la flecha se trona dorada - ¡FLECHA DEL CAOS DORADO! – Dispara la flecha, la misma libera una gran onda expansiva por donde pasa finalmente entra justo en la boca de Shiro y la serpiente explota en decenas de miles de pedazos.

Era miraba incrédula – imposible…mato a Shiro.

El arco de Discord se desintegra y mira a Era – ahora te mostrare el verdadero poder de un Dragonecus – cierra los ojos y su cuerpo es cubierto por un aura purpura que luego paso a ser dorada.

Era lo miraba sorprendida – ¿en serio es un Dragonecus? Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

De pronto le aura dorada que cubera a Discord se expande y empieza a cobrar forma de una gran quimera bípeda de cuatro brazos, dos arcos en los superiores y los inferiores sostenían flechas; tenia cabeza de minotauro y torso de dragón, no tenía piernas.

Discord la mira – te presento a mi basa, Loki – Loki gruñe y carga sus dos arcos y dispara las dos flechas contra Era.

Cuando el humo se disipa Discord ve que Era esquivo las dos flechas – es rápida – de pronto siente un gran dolor en su pecho – Diablos, no estoy acostumbrado a Loki, tengo un máximo de 5 minutos para usarlo – carga flechas y las dispara, Era las logra esquivar por poco.

Era:- ¿ese es el poder de un Dragonecus?

Discord:- no sé si esta técnica es característica de mi especie, la descubrí hace unos años, poco después de que Nero se fue.

En canterlot.

Luna, Celestia y Kaosu miraban por el balcón el imperio de cristal, Celestia tenía una cara de horror.

Luna:- Hermana ¿lo está usando verdad?

Celestia se veía muy preocupada – Discord… me prometiste que nunca usarías a Loki.

Kaosu:- ¿Quién es Loki?

Celestia mira a su hijo – Kaosu, ve a tu cuarto y quédate ahí.

Kaosu:- ¿Por qué?

Celestia le lanza una mirada de autoridad y Kaosu la obedece algo intimidado.

Celestia suspira – tenemos que ir ya.

Luna:- revisemos el estado de las tropas, quizás ya podamos partir.

En el imperio.

Discord disparaba flechas tratando de darle a Era pero no conseguía darle – diablos, se me acaba el tiempo, un momento ¡ya se! – carga dos flechas.

Era lo ve confundida ¿Por qué dejo de dispararle?

Discord:- Preparto Era – dispara las flechas.

Era bufa –fácil – pero se sorprende al notar que las flechas pasaron de largo - ¿Qué diablos? – dijo viéndolas alejarse - ¿Pero que trataba de….. – al voltear es impactada por otras 2 flechas.

Discord la ve caer pero en ese momento el dolor en su corazón se incrementa y Loki se desvanece, Discord cae al suelo escupiendo sangre y viendo borroso – diablos, lo use demasiado – logra ponerse de pie y se dirige al agujero donde esta Era.

Discord se asoma y la ve chamuscada e inconsciente – mejor voy a ver como esta Girion – se da vuelta y empieza a caminar difícilmente.

-No tan deprisa – Discord se da vuelta pero es recibido por un fuerte golpe que lo manda a atravesar una docena de edificios.

Discord:- ¡MI BRAZO! – voltea y ve algo que lo deja pasmado, su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba.

Del cielo desciende Era – admito que tienes mucho poder, me serias útil pero….. Creo que mejor recurriere a tu hijo, seguro que puedo moldearlo con facilidad.

Discord se sorprende - ¡SI LE PONES UNA PEZUÑA EN SIMA YO TE VOY A…..

Era:- ¿a qué? – le dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Del suelo donde estaba parado Discord emergen 7 anacondas blancas que lo rodean.

Era:- mátenlo.

La primera salta y muerde a Discord en el cuello, el grita y trata de sacársela con su brazo derecho, en ese momento otras dos se aferran a sus pies y lo hacen caer, luego el resto se le hecha en sima. Una de las serpientes de arranco los ojos, otra la lengua, otra le arranco los dedos de los pies y la mano que le quedaba, por último se metieron por su boca y lo acabaron desde dentro.

Era observaba satisfecha – y hoy los Dragonecus se extinguen – dijo dando la vuelta.

Con Skyla.

Cadence estaba mirando a Skyla quien la miraba con odio y deseos de venganza, detrás de ella Crimson cargando energía.

Cadence:- ¿no vas a atacar?

Fin cap 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de autor: ****rubentaker55****, me alegra que te guste mi fanfic al grado de prestar suma atención a los pequeños detalles, muchísimas gracias. Y en respuesta a tu duda, podria inventarte cualquier chorrada pero te seré sincero, fue un error narrativo, mil disculpas y espero que esto no arruine tu gusto por el fanfic.**

**Atentamente Eyedragon.**

"Hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "el rescate del rayo"

Capítulo 8: una pelea fuera del límite Nero vs Era.

Cerca del palacio vemos a Skyla parada frente a Cadence, detrás de la primera estaba Crimson cargando energía.

Cadence:- _Tengo que evitar que lleguen al palacio hasta que ese maldito unicornio recupere sus poderes – _Pensó, luego desenvaino una espada y concentro su magia en la hoja – ¡getsuga tenshou! – Disparo un rayo que Skyla por poco logro esquivar – bravo, lograste esquivarlo.

Skyla carga magia – hoy vas a pagar todas – carga magia en su cuerno - ¡DORAGON 4! – De su cuerno salen 4 dragones serpientes que impactan de lleno en Cadence – Bien.

El humo se disipa y aparece Cadence bostezando – que aburrido.

Skyla retrocede un paso – maldición – le dispara un relámpago que tampoco le hiso nada.

Cadence:- Pierdes tu tiempo, la magia no sirve contra mi mientras tenga esta armadura.

Skyla sonríe - ¿entonces la magia no sirve? Pues será una pelea a casco limpio – de pronto ella da un gran salto y, con una pose de jiu jitsu, cae golpeando a Cadence justo en el rostro mandándola a volar contra una casa y quedando tirada en el suelo del baño de la misma.

Cadence se sacude la cabeza – nada mal.

Skyla llega a donde ella estaba y la agarra para estrellarla contra el inodoro (como hiso el exterminador contra la T-X en terminator 3 cuando luchan en la base militar), Luego Cadence le da una patada mandando a Skyla a volar.

Cadence:- Vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Skyla se reincorpora y escupe algo de sangre – créeme, tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto.

Era veía satisfecha el cadáver de Discord, el cual estaba desecho, su aspecto era comparable con los cuerpos usados en rituales satánicos.

Era:- Bueno, veamos cómo va el inútil de Armor.

De pronto ve un destello azul que cae del cielo y se impone frente a ella. La figura se reincorpora mirando fijamente a Era, esa figura era Nero.

Era:- Valla, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Uno de los bastardos hijos de la puta, mas puta de todas las putas.

Nero apretó los dientes, el odiaba profundamente que insultaran a su amada madre – Era – fue lo único que dijo.

Era lo miraba con placer – bueno, creo que serás mi tercer víctima del día.

Nero presto su atención una extraña masa de carne detrás de Era, pero su curiosidad se transformó en un shock total al darse cuenta de que esa masa de carne era Discord.

Nero:- No – dijo sin poder creerlo.

Era mira el cadáver – los Dragonecus, una especie repugnantemente horrible – dijo escupiendo sobre lo que quedaba de Discord – y ese otro…. Girion ¿verdad? Jajaja tampoco fue la gran cosa.

Nero recordó que hace poco había dejado de sentir la presencia de Girion – maldita…. – dijo con odio, luego desenvaino su catana y se puso en guardia – ahora veras.

Era sonríe - ¿espadas? Ok – una serpiente surge del suelo y Era, con su casco, la toma y esta se transforma en una espada blanca - ¿listo para morir? A menos que reconozcas tu lugar.

Nero gruñe y carga contra Era (recordemos que Nero lleva su armadura puesta), Primero Nero da un corte horizontal que Era bloquea fácilmente, luego Era arremete con el mismo ataque pero Nero pone la espada en posición de bloqueo y justo cuando chocaron él se movió hacia la izquierda quedando detrás de Era y proporcionándole un buen corte en la nuca.

Nero retrocede sonriendo - ¿Qué tal?

Era lo mira aburrida, luego se pasa el casco por la nuca y ve su sangre, luego de una forma grotesca la lame y traga – increíble que Omega haya elegido a alguien tan débil, tu hermano era más comprensible, al menos él tenía un nivel alto.

Nero se molestó por el hecho de que Era mencionara a su hermano – No menciones a… ¡NI TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLO! – Carga contra Era dando un sinfín de cortes que Era bloqueaba fácilmente.

Era:- vamos ¿es todo? ¿Es todo lo que el gran portador de Omega puede dar? – dijo dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, luego dos golpes en la cara y por ultimo una certera patada en las costillas, Nero quedo en el suelo sin poder levantarse – que basura resultas ser – lo toma del ala y lo manda a volar atravesando varios edificios en su camino.

Nero trataba de reincorporarse pero esos simples golpes lo dejaron hecho añicos, Era llega y le impone victoriosa ante el – Si te humillas ante mi te perdonare la vida e incluso la de tu madre.

Nero no se creía el cuentito de Era, toma su espada y le da un corte en el cuello, Era solo lo mira arqueando una ceja – patético – lo agarra de la cabeza y empieza a estrellarlo repetidas veces contra la acera.

Mientras tanto con Skyla y Cadence.

Skyla y Cadence se encontraban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire, Skyla daba un golpe y Cadence lo bloqueaba y viceversa.

Skyla:- _Esas clases de jiu jistus con papa sí que sirvieron – _Pensó mientras repartía golpes como goku. 

Cadence:- _Se nota que es hija de su padre, es tan tonta como el, me sigue atacando pensando que me vences…. Lo único que me preocupa un poco es el pegadrake ¿Qué clase de técnica está preparando? – _Pensaba Cadence.

Crimson las miraba – _solo un poco más – _Pensaba mientras veía como Skyla se llevaba todas las ostias.

Mientras con Alexis y Blade.

Ellos estaba parados en medio de la calle y a su alrededor estaban unas 200 guardias inconscientes en el suelo.

Alexis:- Eso fue fácil.

Blade:- si – en la ve seriamente - ¿sientes la presencia de Girion o de Discord? hace poco deje de oles sus almas.

Alexis:- No, no las siento, espero que están bien.

Blade:- Vallamos al palacio, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Alexis:- Si – los dos emprenden rumbo.

Con Nero y Era.

Nero se estrella contra un edificio furentemente y Era lo mira con placer – te diré que verte sufrir me excita mucho, me gustaría terminar rápido para volver a mi palacio a desfrutar de mis esclavos.

Nero se reincorporaba – soy un tonto, no puedo creer que pensara que podía pelear contigo solo usando a Omega en su nivel más básico – dijo reincorporándose.

Era:- Omega es algo muy sagrado con un poder inmenso ahora mismo estas usando el nivel Shikai de Omega y me desafías como si tuvieras un nivel bankai.

Las armaduras de Alpha y Omega se dividen en dos niveles de poder: Shikai, el cual es el más básico y bankai el cual es la versión más perfecta y poderosa de la armadura de los fénix.

Nero:- Exacto jejejeje – Era lo mira fijamente - ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te dijeras que yo ya tengo un bankai?

Era aprieta los dientes – maldita escoria ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal blasfemia? Un maldito macho como tú jamás será capaz de alcanzar nivel bankai.

Nero rie – jajajajajaja entonces ¿Qué es esto? ¡BAINKAI! – Una gran aura de fuego azul cubre todo, Era se cubre con su ala debido al inmenso poder que se estaba liberando. Cuando todo se despejo se podía ver a Nero con su armadura de nivel 2 (bankai), la cual recordemos que era una armadura a cuerpo completo con un yelmo y la parte de arriba del mismo tenía la forma de la cabeza de Omega; la armadura ya no era de energía, era de fuego azul - ¿vez?

Era miraba incrédula – Imposible….. ¿un bankai perfecto? Hecho por un maldito macho – luego se lleva los cascos a la cabeza - ¡NNNNOOOOOO! ¡ESTO ES COMO UNA PESADILLA! ¡¿COMO ES QUE UN MALDITO MACHO COMO TU MANEJA A OMEGA DE ESA FORMA!

Nero:- primero, Omega no es una herramienta, es mi compañero – dijo molesto por la forma en que Era se refería a Omega – y ahora ¡veras! – toma su espada y la hoja se recubre por llamas azules, el da un corte vertical contra Era, ella bloquea pero la hoja de su espada se deshace como una hoja de papel contra fuego ardiente. Era retrocede varios pasos intimidada por el poder de Nero.

Era:- Imposible ¡TU NO PUEDES TENER TANTO PODER! ¡YO…. – No pudo terminar pues tenía la punta de la espada de Nero en el cuello, estaba sorprendida, el poseía una velocidad sorprendente.

Nero:- Era, esto es por Spike – le da una patada que la manda a volar y a atravesar cientos de edificios hasta la chocar contra la misma muralla, varias guardias corrieron a socorrerla.

Era:- déjenme estúpidas – dijo levantándose – este maldito mocoso – sale volando hacia donde estaba Nero.

En un parque de la ciudad, Nero estaba sentado esperando a Era, cuando ella por fin aparece.

Nero:- ya era hora.

Era: maldito mocoso, ahora vas a ver – hace brillar su cuerno y todo el suelo se convierte en serpientes blancas, Nero solo se limitaba seguirlas con la vista - ¡MATENLO MIS PEQUEÑAS!

Nero solo sonríe – Peleemos en serio – prepara su espada con la velocidad del rayo degollaba a cada serpiente, Era no podía creer el alto nivel que este alicornio tenía.

Era:- Maldito – sale corriendo contra él.

Nero se percata, enfunda su espada y se pone en guardia. Era se pone frente a él y da un golpe con la izquierda que es bloqueado, lo mismo con la derecha y luego Nero le da un certero golpe en el rostro que la mando al otro lado de la ciudad.

Nero:- ¡se acabó! – saco su espada y concentro todo su poder en la hoja.

Con Blade y Alexis.

Ellos corrieran pero de pronto se detienen al sentir algo.

Alexis:- ¿y ese poder?

Blade:- santo dios.

Con Cadence y Skyla.

Skyla cae al suelo adolorida, Cadence la miraba complacida.

Skyla:- maldita – de pronto se sorprende al sentir un poder inmenso - ¿D..de de quien es este poder? Es inmenso.

Cadence también lo sentía – este poder…. Tiene que ser Era.

Crimson sonríe – Nero, te has vuelto fuerte, yo también – para de cargar energía – ¡YA TERMINE! – Las dos alicornios lo ven – prepárate Cadence - ¡MAGMA DAMA! – En su boca se forma una pequeña bola roja.

Cadence miraba decepcionada - ¿eso es todo?

Crimson sonríe – adiós –libera la esfera en forma de un gran rayo rojo que golpea a Cadence y la arrastra hasta estrellarse contra el propio palacio.

Crimson cae al suelo sin fuerzas – Mierda.

Skyla se le acerca – Crimson….. – dijo ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

Crimson:- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¡CHICOS! – Los dos voltean y ven a Alexis y a Blade.

Skyla:- al fin llegan.

Crimson:- Se perdieron la fiesta.

Blade:- oigan ¿ustedes sienten la presencia de Discord o de Girion?

Los no se habían dado cuenta pero hacía tiempo que sus presencias desaparecieron.

Skyla:- no me lo creo.

Crimson:- Imposible.

Alexis:- aunque también se puede sentir un gran poder a lo lejos.

Blade:- ¿creen que sea Nero?

Crimson:- Probablemente, pero mejor vallamos a por Shining armor antes de que algún otro retraso aparezca de la nada.

Skyla:- Cierto, apurémonos.

Alexis:- ustedes vallan yo iré a ver si Nero está bien.

Blade:- ¿quieres que valla contigo?

Alexis:- No, ustedes vallan a por Shining armor.

Todos:- Está bien.

Alexis sale corriendo – Nero, espero que estés bien.

Con Nero.

Nero:- se acabó para ti Era – dijo preparando su último ataque.

Con Era.

Era estaba sin creer que un macho tuviera tal poder – Maldito – hace brillar su cuerno - ¡BARREERAS DEL DESTINO! – Del suelo surgen un total de 3 murallas que se interponían entre ella y Nero – a ver si las atraviesas – recuerden que Nero y Era están en puntos muy alejados uno del otro.

Con Nero.

Nero:- _¿barreras del destino? Si, Girion me dijo que ese es un poderoso hechizo defensivo que invoca 3 murallas; maría, rose y shina, para defender al usuario de cualquier ataque, espero poder atravesarlas – _Carga todo su poder - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡OMEGA BLAST! – De la hoja de su catana salió un gran rayo azul que impacto con el muro maría, el cual fue destrozado de entrada.

Era:- ¡¿ATRAVESO A MARIA?! – Con el muro rose costo un poco más pero termino siendo atravesado - ¡¿ROSE TAMBIEN?! – Y el último parecía no ceder.

Nero:- este aguanta – incrementa el poder y el muro comienza a ceder.

Era:- ¡NO! ¡SHINA NO! – Al final el muro es atravesado y el rayo impacta de lleno en Era y se la lleva hasta chocar con una montaña que sobresalía en el horizonte, la misma desapareció en una explosión de proporciones bíblicas.

Nero cae al suelo agotado, su armadura desaparece y Omega sea al suelo muy débil, Nero lo ve y lo recoge entre sus brazos – bien hecho amigo – dijo acariciándolo.

-¡NERO! – Dijo una voz femenina.

Nero voltea y ve a Alexis.

Nero:- Alex – dijo para ser abrasado con fuerza por la chica.

Alexis:- Que bueno que estas bien – dijo ahorcándolo.

Nero:- No…..respiro…columna…a punto de….quebrarse – se escucha un crujido – muy tarde – Alexis lo suelta.

Alexis:- Ups, perdona olvide mi fuerza.

Nero:- No hay problema jejejeje.

-M…maldito – los dos voltean y ve a Era volando muy lastimada – me has hecho gastar mucha energía maldito mocoso.

Nero:- Diablos – dijo incrédulo.

Alexis avanzo.

Nero:- ¿Qué haces?

Alexis:- a ti no te quedan fuerzas, ahora yo te protejo a ti.

Nero:- Pero…

Alexis:- Sin peros – Nero se calla.

Era:- malditos niños – de pronto y sin aviso una bola de fuego casi le da la Era – ¿pero que mierda? – Era nota a un enorme ejercito ecuestre formado fuera de la ciudad, habia torres de asedia asaltando las murallas y soldados entrando por lo huecos ya generados por los de heavy storm.

Nero:- Ha, ¿y ahora que reinasucha?

Alexis:- Llego la caballería.

Era, para sorpresa de los dos, sonríe – perfecto.

Nero:- ¿Por qué sonríes? Tu plan de robar los poderes de Shining fracaso.

Era:- ¿en serio creíste que quería sus mediocres poderes? No, jajaja pronto ustedes junto con toda esta ciudad y todos los ponis en ella serán arrasados – luego de eso sale volando.

Alexis:- ¿arrasados?

Nero:- ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Con Shining armor.

Las unicornios seguían alimentándolo con su magia cuando de pronto los ojos de Shining brillaron y de su cuerno empezaron a salir cientos de rayos que carbonizaron a todas las unicornios, luego sus cadenas se derritieron por causa del calos que los rayos les proporcionaban.

Shining:- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaba de dolor.

No muy lejos de ese cuarto, Skyla y los demás corrian para rescatarlo.

Skyla:- Aguanta papa.

Fin capítulo 8.

Si el capítulo te gusto por favor comenta y compártelo con tus amigos, me ayudaría mucho y si quieres puedes agregarme a tus redes sociales, los links los puedes encontrar en mi perfil de escritor.

Buenas noches/tardes/mañanas, atentamente Eyedragon.


	9. Chapter 9

"hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "el rescate del rayo"

Capítulo 9: "el Kirin de Shining armor"

Skyla, Blade y Crimson corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos del palacio.

Skyla:- ¡Aguanta papa, ya vamos!

En otra parte del palacio.

Cadence se levantaba adolorida – maldito pegadrake – dijo tratando de levantarse.

-No te esfuerces tanto - Cadence miro hacia un lado y vio a Era.

Cadence:- mejor vamos, quiero hacerme un bolso con la piel del pegadrake.

Era:- No será necesario, Shining armor se encargara de todo.

Cadence sonríe – bien.

Era:- y lo mejor es que cuando el termine morirá, nos desosemos de los protectores de Equestria de un golpe.

Cadence:- ¿no ayudaremos a los habitantes, o al menos a las hembras?

Era:- No.

Cadence:- Está bien – dijo como si nada y reincorporándose.

Era:- mejor vámonos, se está por liberar – hace brillar su cuerno y las dos desaparecen.

Fuera de la ciudad.

Vemos a Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Flash parados observando como las tropas tomaban las murallas y avanzaban por la ciudad.

Luna gruñía – Que humillante es no hacer nada – dijo enojada.

Celestia:- Luna, están los que pelean en el frente y los pelean en la retaguardia.

Flash:- Cierto cariño, para librar una guerra los generales y gobernantes deben quedarse en la retaguardia para dirigir a las tropas.

Luna:- pero es humillante, quisiera ir a ayudar.

Twilight mira el suelo – solo seriamos un estorbo, no estamos al nivel de Era ni de Cadence, solo podemos observar, que vergüenza.

En las calles.

El ejército de cristal estaba en total retirada, los ecuestres avanzaban de forma imparable. Mientras avanzaban un grupo conformado por 2 yeguas y un semental vieron las tiendas donde había aun sementales y potros atados con sus respectivas etiquetas de precios.

Yegua 1:- Que horror.

Los tres se acercan y rompen el vidrio y luego proceden a desatar y liberar a todos.

Yegua 2:- tranquilo no les aremos nada – dijo abrasando a un potrillo el cual temblaba de miedo.

Potrillo:- No me haga nada por favor.

Yegua 2:- Tranquilo, ya no sufrirás más – dijo abrasándolo y acariciando su crin.

Con las tropas de cristal.

En una casa se encontraba unas soldados viendo un mapa, de pronto llega otra soldado.

Soldado raso:- ¡SEÑORA! ¡PERDIMOS DEL DISTRITO 1 AL 7!

Comandante:-¡¿Qué?!

Soldado raso:- ¿Qué hacemos?

Comandante:- toquen retirada, todas al palacio, leven a los civiles, los machos déjenlos.

Todas:- Si señora.

Cada casa que era tomada por los ecuestres se sacaba a los habitantes y se los llevaba a una zona designada para atenderlos en caso de heridas graves y darles algo de comer, básicamente para protegerlos.

En el campamente se veían a muchos ciudadanos del imperio, las hembras estaban mirando asustadas a los soldados mientras que los machos estaban agradeciendo como locos.

En el palacio.

El grupo estaba recorriendo el palacio buscando la celda de Shining, cuando de pronto se topan con una criada que se hecha contra la pared y entre los 3 la acorralan.

Criada:- Si buscan al unicornio blanco de crin azul está subiendo las escaleras tercera puerta a la izquierda – dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

Blade se le acerca con cara de maldad pero luego sonríe – gracias – todos salen corriendo dejando a una atónita criada.

En las calles.

Una unidad ecuestre estaba enfrentándose a una unidad de cristal.

Soldado Ecuestre:- Ríndanse, las trataremos bien.

Solado de cristal:- Jamás – de pronto una unidad de pegasos aparecen y les apuntan con sus arcos – Ok, nos rendimos – dijo y todas tiraron sus armas.

En el palacio.

El grupo estaba visualizando la puerta - ¡HAY ESTA! – grito Blade.

De pronto la puerta explota y por ella salen 5 unicornios muertas.

Del humo salió Shining armor en su modo Kirin.

Skyla:- ¡PAPA, ESCAPASTE! – Dijo corriendo a abrasarlo pero para su sorpresa es golpeada por un rayo - ¿papa? – dijo mientras lo miraba sorprendida tendida en el suelo.

Crismón:- ¿Qué rayos?

Shining lanza un gruñido que hace temblar el palacio.

Con las princesas.

Celestia:- ¿sintieron eso?

Luna:- que poder.

Twilight:- Es inmenso.

De pronto llegue un guardia - ¡ALTEZAS! – Grito.

Luna:- ¿Qué ocurres soldado?

Guardia:- Una unidad reporto haber encontrado al señor Girion, estaba gravemente herido pero vivo.

Luna:- ¿Dónde lo tienen?

Guardia:- En la enfermería.

Celestia:- ¿saben algo de Discord?

Guardia:- No alteza, lord Discord no aparece por ningún lado.

Celestia se estaba preocupando mucho, desde que sintió que Discord uso a Loki tenía un mal presentimiento.

Luna trata de tranquilizarla – tranquila hermana, ya verás cómo vuelve tan enérgico como siempre.

Celestia:- Si, tal vez tengas razón – dijo con algo de duda.

En el palacio.

Shining armor se acercaba hacia Skyla y los demás casi como un animal acorralando a su presa.

Blade:- ¡Shining! ¡¿Qué te hiso Era?!

Shining no escucho solo se abalanzó sobre ellos, los 4 dan un salto y logran esquivarlo.

Crimson:- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿será un truco de Era?

Skyla:- ¡tenemos que lograr calmarlo!

Crimson se cubre en llamas y embiste a Shining pero él lo detiene y estampa su cara contra el suelo, luego lanza a Crimson como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Blade:- ¡CRIMSON! Ahora si - corre contra Shining - ¡A MI NO ME DERROTAS TAN FACILMENTE! – Shining solo le da un coletazo mandándolo a volar.

Shining se acerca a Skyla.

Skyla:- Papa, soy yo, tu hija.

Shining se detiene frente a ella – S….skyla…

Skyla:- Sí, soy yo, somos nosotros.

Blade:- Soy Blade, el hijo de Trixie, tu prometida.

Shining:- Trixie….. – empieza a retroceder mientras se agarra la cabeza y grita de dolor.

Skyla:- ¡PAPA!

Shining:- ¡SKYLA! ¡CORRAN! ¡RAPIDO!

Crimson:- Señor Armor.

Shining grita de dolor y de pronto su forma adquiere características más animales, sus cascos se transforman en garras, su cual es cubierta por púas, su cuerno se vuelve corbo que apunta hacia adelante, le salen colmillos y los rayos azules de los que estaba hecha su transformación pasan a ser rojos. Por ultimo su tamaño se empieza a elevar hasta ser del tamaño de un dragón adulto.

Todos los soldados tanto de cristal como equestrianos veían sorprendidos a la criatura.

Las princesas veían sorprendidas a la criatura.

Celestia:- ¿un Kirin gigante?

Luna:- hecho de rayos rojos.

Twilight:- pero se supone que Shining es el único que puede hacer un Kirin de rayos.

Flash:- ¿significa que él es Shining? – dijo incrédulo.

En las calles.

Nero y Alexis veían sorprendidos al gigantesco Kirin.

Alexis:- ¿Qué…..es…..eso?

Nero:- Su energía….. es igual a la de Shining.

Alexis:- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo atónita.

Nero:- Como escuchaste, tendre que noquearlo con mi Omega blast.

Alexis:- ¿estás loco? Apenas te puedes mover.

Nero:- ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Alexis:- pero si haces eso de nuevo dudo que puedas salir vivo, gastaras toda tu magia y además piensa en Omega ¿crees que él pueda resistirlo?

Nero ve a Omega, el cual estaba sobre su lomo, el no parecía estar en condiciones para volver a hacer el bankai, dado a que apenas estaba consiente.

Desde la muralla Era y Cadence observaban como Shining destruía la ciudad.

Era:- excelente.

Cadence:- es una pena que perdamos una ciudad entera por matar a unos pocos.

Era:- unos pocos que valen mucho mi querida hijastra.

Cadence:- Cierto, cuando esto termine solo quedara Reditum.

-¡ALTEZAS! – Las dos miraron y vieron a cientos de hembras del imperio, tanto civiles como militares, ahí reunidas - ¡SALVENOS!

Era y Cadence se miran entre si y luego desaparecen.

Todas estaban atonías ¿Por qué las abandonaron? De pronto en el muro se abre un hueco y por el aparecen unos guardias equestrianos.

Guardia 1:- ¡RAPIDO! ¡SALGAN DE LA CIUDAD! – Todas daban bastante de ellos.

Guardia 2:- ¡SI QUIEREN VIVIR VENGAN! – Todas al final obedecen y salen corriendo por el hueco de la muralla.

Catapultas, cañones, arcos y flechas, hechizos explosivos, no eran nada eficaz contra el enorme Kirin de rayo rojo.

Celestia y Luna miraban impotentes como todos los soldados y civiles eran destrozados por la criatura.

Celestia:- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

De pronto Twilight sele volando.

Flash:- ¡TWILIGHT! – Sale volando detrás de ella.

Celestia:- ¡TWILIGHT! – También sale volando acompañada de Luna.

Twilight se pone en frente de lo que antes fue su hermano.

Twilight:- Shining….. – le dijo poniéndose frente a su rostro - ¿me reconoces? – por un momento la bestia se detuvo, Twilight pudo observar una lagrima cayendo de uno de sus ojos.

Flash y las princesas miraban a lo lejos, pero de pronto ocurrió, con una de sus garras golpeo salvajemente a Twilight mandándola a volar contra un edificio.

Flash:- ¡TWILIGHT!

Skyla, Crimson y Blade no se crían lo que acababan de ver.

Para Nero todo se detuvo en ese momento que vio a su madre ser golpeada de forma tan salvaje.

Nero empezaba a llorar – Ban…¡KAI! – Nero salió volando usando su bankai.

Alexis:- ¡NERO! ¡NO LO AGAS! – Gritaba desesperada.

Nero:- ¡IGNEM FRIGIDUM! – lo golpeo en la cabeza con tal fuerza que lo mando a estrellarse con el palacio, luego Nero cae al suelo inconsciente al usar tanto su poder.

Alexis:- ¡NERO! – Dijo atrapándolo en el aire – Nero…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Flash y las princesas descendieron en uno de los tejados donde estaba Twilight inconsciente.

Flash:- Twily….. – dijo tomándola en brazos y poniendo su casco en su cuello para tomarle el pulso, Flash da un gran suspiro – Aun esta con vida – Celestia y Luna suspiran aliviadas.

Celestia:- Mejor llevémosla a la enfermería.

Luna:- Ahh, Tia – Celestia volteo y lo vio, vio al enorme Kirin levantándose.

Flash:- Diablos, ¿Cómo se detiene a esa cosa? – dijo cargando a su esposa en su lomo.

El enorme Kirin ve a las alicornios y el pegaso y empieza a corren contra ellos.

Celestia:- ¡CORRAN! – Todos salen volando pero no lo suficientemente rápido, el Kirin se les acercaba rápidamente.

Luna:- ¡VUELEN MAS RAPIDO!

El Kirin los estaba por alcanzar, estaba a solo unos pocos metros de distancia justo cuando un rayo verde lo golpe en el rostro haciendo que se eche para atrás.

Todos vieron a quien lanzo el rayo y vieron a una poni mitad dragón de color blanco con crines y ojos verdes, era artemisa, quien estaba escoltada por un total de 10 guardias, 5 pegasos, 3 grifos y 2 dragones.

Artemisa ve a su escolta – ayuden a las princesas – les ordeno – yo me encargo de Armor – dijo volando hacia él.

**Nota de autor: artemisa no tiene alas, vuela sin la necesidad de tenerlas.**

Artemisa:- Era te está manipulando unicornio, prometo que te sacare de ahí vivo y te reunirás con tu familia – le dijo en tono de respeto.

La respuesta que recibió fue que Shining la agarro con su garra y apretó con mucha fuerza hasta que se escuchó un crack. Pero de pronto su garra explota en un aura verde y de ella sale artemisa – te sacare de ahí – toma distancia y empieza a lanzar rayos contra Shining, los rayos le causaban gran dolor, lo hacían retroceder como ningún arma lo hacía. Todos los soldados y civiles observaban como la extraña criatura encaraba al monstruo gigante Luego de disparar unos pocos rayos Shining quedo rendido de espaldas contra el palacio – Hora de salir de ahí – dijo volando a gran velocidad e incrustándose en el pecho del Kirin de rayo rojo y saliendo del otro lado con Shining armor en su lomo. Luego de eso el gigantesco Kirin se desvaneció por completo.

Justo después de que se desvaneciera todos, tanto ecuestres como ponis de cristal gritaron aliviados y felices de que la bestia haya sido derrotada.

Blade:- parece que lo logramos – dijo sonriendo.

Skyla:- papa – dijo corriendo hacia artemisa quien dejo a Shining en el suelo inconsciente, muy feliz ella abrasa fuertemente a Shining y luego ve a Artemisa – gracias por salvar a mi padre.

Artemisa le sonríe – las buenas obras no deben agradecerse, pues son gratuitas mi querida niña – dijo con una sonrisa.

En una montaña a lo lejos, vemos a Era y a Cadence totalmente shockeadas.

Cadence:- ¿viste eso?

Era:- Una Kirin… no imagine que una Kirin pura intervendría.

-Jejejejeje, no has dejado tu idiotez Era – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

Ellas voltean y ven a un poni azul oscuro con crin negra y una máscara negra con una luna roja en la frente y vestía una capa color rojo sangre, era Hades.

Era lo mira incrédula – _Ese color de crin y pelaje…. Es voz – _Pensó atónita. 

Hades:- paso mucho tiempo mi querida Era.

Cadence se puso en guardia - ¿Quién eres macho?

Hades:- No me estorbes insecto – hace brillar su cuerno y el y Era son tele trasportados a un mundo extraño, parecía totalmente apocalíptico, volcanes haciendo erupción a montones y como cereza sobre el pastel, miles de gritos de agonía y lamento se escuchaban.

Era observaba todo a su alrededor – _este es el hechizo "tártaro", solo hay un alicornio que puede hacerlo, no hay duda, él es Hades – _Pensó.

Hades:- ¿ha pasado cuánto? ¿Cerca de 100.000 años?

Era:- ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Yo misma te vi morir, y aunque hayas sobrevivido ya deberías haber muerto por vejez.

Hades ríe – tengo mis trucos, cariño.

Era gruñe - ¿Por qué la máscara?

Hades:- eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Era ríe – te recordaba más alto.

Hades:- y yo más lista, sacrificaste toda una ciudad por nada.

Era gruñe - ¿Qué quieres?

Hades:- solo quería verte para advertirte una cosa, la próxima vez que entres a esta dimensión, no volverás a salir de ella.

Era sonríe - ¿y por qué no me dejas encerrada aquí ahora?

Hades gruñe – no tengo el poder para encerrarte por ahora, pero pronto lo tendre, hasta entonces, mejor prepárate zorra asesina.

De la nada todo vuelve a la normalidad, Hades ya no estaba.

Cadence se levanta enojada - ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ! – Nota que no está - ¿Dónde está?

Era:- no importa, volvamos – dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno y teletranspotandoce a ella y a Cadence al monte olimpo.

Fin capítulo 9.

Fin de la saga "el rescate del rayo"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, y aquí da comienzo la segunda saga de "Hermanos de sangre" que la disfruten. **

"Hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "Los hermanos asesinos, Perseo y Odiseo"

Capítulo 10: Perdidas.

Nero POV.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte abriendo los ojos lentamente y dándome cuenta de que estaba en una enfermería.

Fin POV.

De pronto la puerta se abre y entra una enfermera.

Enfermera:- Ah ya despertaste, que bueno – dijo sonriendo.

Nero sintió que algo lo toco en el hombro, el volteo y vio a Omega, el cual tenía un vendaje en el pecho, Omega frota su cabeza contra la de Nero en señal de cariño.

Enfermera:- es una mascota muy leal, no se apartó de ti ni un momento.

Nero sonríe – no es mi mascota, es mi compañero.

Enfermera:- pues tienes un muy buen compañero muchacho – le dijo sonriendo – bueno y también tienes buenos amigos – la puerta se abrió y pasaron todos sus amigos de Heavy storm.

Nero:- ¡CHICOS! – Todos se reunieron en un abraso.

Alexis:- ¡QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTASTE! – Dijo besándolo.

Blade:- ¿Cómo te sientes amigo?

Nero:- Un poco mareado ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?

Skyla:- Unos 2 días.

Blade:- te alargara saber que Girion está vivo.

Eso capto totalmente la atención de Nero - ¡¿ESTA VIVO?!

Crimson:- Sí.

Pero la sonrisa de Nero borro al recordar algo - ¿Y cómo esta Celestia, por lo de Discord?

Todos se callaron en ese momento.

Blade:- Ella…bueno.

Skyla:- Está muy mal, no sabe cómo decirle a Kaosu que su padre no va a volver.

Nero aprieta los dientes – Maldición, maldita Era – dijo con rabia – si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte.

-No te culpes Nero – Por la puerta entraron Girion y Artemisa.

Nero:- ¡Girion! – grito con alegría al ver a su maestro pero luego ve a Artemisa – ¿Artemisa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Artemisa:- Cuando supe lo que Era planeaba con Shining armor, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Nero:- A todo esto ¿Qué es lo que ella quería con él?

Blade:- Artemisa nos explicó que ella solo quería manipular los poderes de Shining armor para acabar con todos nosotros.

Nero:- ¿manipularlos?

Artemisa:- El Kirin mod de Shining armor, quería explotarlo usando un ritual de magnificación, pero para eso tenía que hacer que Shining tuviera una cantidad de poder especifica.

Nero:- ya veo, entonces eso era lo que planeaban al final. ¿y cómo esta Shining?

Girion:- Esta mejor, ayer lo dieron de alta y creo que a ti te darán de alta pronto.

Girion:- Lo bueno es que recuperamos el imperio de cristal.

Nero se sorprendió al escuchar eso - ¿Qué? ¿Recuperamos el imperio?

Blade:- ¿Dónde crees que estas amigo? – Tras eso Nero se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba hecha de cristal.

Alexis:- al parecer Era y Cadence abandonaron la ciudad cuando liberaron a Shining armor, parece que querían que el arrasara la ciudad con nosotros dentro.

Nero golpea furioso la cabecera de su cama – Maldita, primero los usan y luego los abandonan… Era, Cadence – Dijo en un tono que detonaba rabia.

Girion se le acercó y puso una pezuña sobre su hombro – tranquilo, sé que te causa rabia pero mejor trata de descansar un poco.

Nero suspira – está bien.

De pronto Nero abre los ojos al máximo, la imagen de su madre siendo brutalmente atacada estaba volviendo a su mente - ¡MADRE! – Dijo tratando de levantarse para verla pero Artemisa lo detiene.

Artemisa:- Calma, calma ella está perfectamente bien, yo misma cure algunas de sus heridas.

Al escucharlo, Nero, se quedó más tranquilo – menos mal.

Girion:- Ahora por favor descansa unas horas, luego todos nos reuniremos para analizar toda la información que tenemos.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Reditum.

En la sala del trono vemos a Hades sentado en su trono y frente a él vemos a dos alicornios de Reditum, ambos eran muy similares, el primero era blanco con crines verdes y ojos del mismo color, respondía al nombre de Odiseo y el otro era blanco con crines y ojos rojos, respondía por Perseo, sus Cutiemarks estaban tapadas por las túnicas.

Hades:- Odiseo, Perseo ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Perseo:- Mi señor, queríamos sugerir una cosa.

Hades:- hablen, sin miedo – dijo en un tono que detonaba amabilidad.

Odiseo:- La batalla del imperio de cristal dejo muy débiles a ambos bandos, sugerimos que ataquemos con todo ahora.

Hades suspiro, no parecía nada contento con su sugerencia – escuchen mis fieles soldados, el día en que nuestro retorno se lleve a cabo llegara pronto, pero atacar ahora no es una buena idea, Hiperion no está listo.

Perseo:- Señor, con todo respeto, creemos que esta depositando mucho en Hiperion.

Odiseo:- Sabemos que es su hijo y portador del poderoso Alpha pero creemos que esta oportunidad es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Hades se levanta de su trono y avanza con paso firme e intimidante hacia sus lacayos, estos se preocuparon pero luego Hades solo los mira con comprensión – Sé que están ansiosos mis queridos soldados, pero créanme cuando les digo que el destino favorece a los pacientes.

Perseo:- Pero señor…..

-Valla, valla, el dúo de inútiles está aquí – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Hiperion, antes Draco, parado en la puerta con Alpha (recordemos que ahora Alpha es un fénix negro con una pechera color rojo sangre) sobre su lomo.

Tanto Odiseo como Perseo lo miraron con resentimiento, ellos no se llevaba precisamente bien con él. Hiperion se acerca y mira a su padre – estoy listo para mi lección de hoy padre, claro si ya terminaste de hablar con este par de idiotas sin utilidad para la causa.

Odiseo mira enojado a Hiperion – Oye ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que aquí todos nos tratamos con respeto? ¿Olvidas que todos somos hermanos? – dijo enojado.

Hiperion solo lo mira con cara de póker y luego bufa - ¿Por qué tendría que respetar a dos inútiles más débiles que yo?

Odiseo:- ¿Qué has dicho?

Perseo:- Miserable.

Hades se pone en medio – basta los tres, y tu Hiperion sabes bien que ellos son tus hermanos así que no quiero ver que los menosprecies, recuerda que aquí todos compartimos un mismo objetivo.

Hiperion bufa y desvía la mirada – Lo que digas – le dijo sin tomarlo en serio.

Hades:- Bien – mira a Odiseo y Perseo – No se preocupen, ustedes son muy útiles para la causa, vallan a descansar – mira a su hijo – y tu vamos, la lección de hoy será espacial – dijo yéndose junto a su hijo.

A fuera de los cuarteles.

Odiseo y Perseo estaban afuera en medio de la tormenta de nieve (recordemos que el cuartel de Reditum está situado en las montañas de cristal), los dos parecían muy enojados.

Perseo:- Ese maldito de Hiperion, se cree mucho por ser hijo del rey y ser portador de Alpha.

Odiseo:- Es un desgraciado malagradecido, desearía partirle la cara.

Perseo:- Como lo odio, ese estúpido favorito de Hades, tengo muchos deseos de matarlo.

De pronto Odiseo mira con una sonrisa a Perseo – tengo una idea.

Perseo:- ¿matarlo?

Odiseo:- No, Hades no quiere hacernos caso y parece que cada día deposita más esperanzas en Hiperion.

Perseo:- ¿y tú punto es?

Odiseo:- vallamos al imperio de cristal y demostremos que valemos más que ese inútil de Hiperion.

Perseo:- Lo que dices seria desobedecer a Hades.

Odiseo:- Pero piensa, si lo logramos Hades nos recompensara, ya no seremos los últimos en Reditum, por fin nos subirá de rango y quizás nos de lo que tú y yo siempre quisimos hermano.

Los dos hermanos se miran - ¡FIESTA DE WHISKY Y PROSTITUTAS! – gritaron muy felices.

Perseo:- Cuenta conmigo, lo que sea por una orgia de las buenas.

Odiseo:- Ese es el espíritu hermano, nada doblega el espíritu de nuestra hermandad – los dos chocan cascos.

Luego de eso, ambos revisan que nadie los vea y se escapan del cuartel.

En el imperio de Cristal.

Nero y sus amigos caminaban por el palacio, el mismo se encontraba en reparación debido a los daños causados en la batalla, llegaron a un punto donde vieron a Shining armor, el cual tenía un brazo enyesado y un parche en el ojo, el mismo veía por un enorme boquete (agujero) en la pared la ciudad, esta se encontraba en ruinas. Shining observaba triste la devastación causada en la ciudad donde una vez gobernó junto a quien creía era el amor de su vida, y lo peor era que fue el quien provoco los daños más severos, provocándole una gran tortura mental.

Nero, al ver a su tío, no pudo evitar emocionarse - ¡TIO! – Grito llamando la atención de Shining, el cual recibió con un abraso a su sobrino.

Shining:- Nero, que bueno que despertaste.

Nero:- oye ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?

Shining borra la sonrisa y suspira – No me puedo creer que yo fuera el responsable de la mayor parte de esto, yo amo esta ciudad y la destruí – dijo con mucho dolor.

Skyla se acerca a su padre y lo abrasa – tranquilo papa, no fue tu culpa.

Shining:- gracias hija, eres un buen consuelo para este viejo – dijo en tono de burla, él y Skyla solían jugar bastante con el tema de la edad, era una forma que tenían para sacarse una sonrisa mutua.

Skyla:- sabes, a tu edad normalmente la gente se retira jejeje.

Shining:- Jajajaja, niña no soy tan viejo, apenas estoy en los 40.

Skyla:- Jajajaja, aun así.

Artemisa sonríe, le conmovía la escena padre e hija – bueno, mejor vallamos a la sala del trono donde veremos algunos puntos importantes.

Shining:- Si, lo siento.

Artemisa:- no te preocupes, no hay mejor cura en momentos de angustia que la risa, es algo muy importante pues **la brisa de la risa salva al mundo mejor de lo que lo hace una guerra.**

Shining:- eso sin duda.

Unos minutos después en la sala del trono estaban reunidas Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Flash, ellos estaban esperando al resto del grupo.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron todos, Nero corrió y abraso fuertemente a su madre quien le correspondió.

Nero:- ¡mama! ¡Pensé que estabas muerta!

Twilight:- claro que no mi hijo precioso, yo estoy viva y me alegro de que tú lo estás.

Nero lo siguiente que hiso fue ir hacia Celestia la cual tenía un semblante triste en el rostro, Luna estaba a su lado mirándola con compasión e impotencia.

Nero:- Celestia…

Celestia:- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

Artemisa:- bueno creo que tenemos que hablar un par de cosas.

Blade:- Ah, disculpe.

Artemisa:- Si mi buen y noble licántropo.

A Blade le dio un poco de gracia esa forma de hablar tan sofisticada y educada pero trato de contener la risa – es que, tenía una duda ¿Por qué el corazón de cristal no repelió a Cadence cuando ella se hiso gobernante? Tenía entendido que ese corazón repele la maldad.

Artemisa sonríe – una buena pregunta y como de costumbre tengo la respiraste – hace brillar su cuerno y el corazón de cristal aparece en medio de todos, luego Artemisa mira a Girion - ¿haces los honores?

Girion desenvaino su catana y de un corte limpio y rápido partió el corazón en dos, sorprendiendo a todos.

Flash:- ¡¿pero qué haces?!

Girion:- este corazón es falso, el real fue creado por Lauren en persona, ella vertió en el todo el bien y justicia de este mundo y forjo el imperio de cristal, una nación lejos del hembrismo que su madre promulgaba, el corazón se encargaría de repeler todo aquello que sea energía negativa.

Luna:- Un segundo, pero Sombra….

Artemisa:- ¿el rey sombra? Bueno les contare algo, ustedes definen a Sombra como un desalmado esclavista, pero la realidad era muy diferente, el creció en un pueblo lejano con su madre, padre y su hermano mayor, el cuándo potro era dulce y tierno y también tenía un nivel bastante alto para su corta edad. Por su lado Era quería deshacerse de la creación de su hija pero no quería que esta se diera cuenta pues sabia tenía que mantener su imagen, así que cuando escucho de Sombra, decidió usarlo para ello, ella se disfrazó de un poni de cristal y toco la puerta de la casa de Sombra, su padre abrió pero en el instante fue atravesado por una lanza, Era bajo su disfraz mato a la familia de Sombra frente a sus ojos y luego le dijo las siguientes palabras "los ponis no cristalinos no merecen nada de felicidad" luego se fue dejando a un pequeño Sombra sin familia, ella se encargó de alimentar su deseo de venganza que lo llevo a derrocar y esclavizar el imperio de cristal, ella estaba feliz pues solo tenía que matarlo para tomar el control y todo estaría acomodado pero ustedes – señalando a Celestia y Luna – se le adelantaron y bueno, cuando Cadence y Shining vinieron a proteger el imperio Cadence aprovecho para tomar el corazón y reemplazarlo por uno falso que tenía el poder para derrotar a Sombra.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer que esa fuera la verdad.

Nero aprieta los dientes – Maldita, juega con la vida de todos como si fueran sus juguetes.

De pronto Artemisa se tambalea y casi cae al suelo pero Girion la atrapo.

Twilight:- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupada.

Girion la ve – has estado mucho tiempo lejos de la isla – le dijo seriamente.

Artemisa suspira – lo sé, pronto tendre que volver.

Crimson:- esperen ¿Qué pasa?

Girion:- lo que pasa es que los Kirin están ligados a la isla del edén, dependen la magia de esa isla, ella no puede estar alejada mucho tiempo, cada segundo que pasa fuera sus fuerzas la abandonan.

Artemisa:- pronto tendre que volver – dijo exhausta.

Girion:- te llevare con tu escolta para que te lleven a la isla – la carga sobre su lomo – _Artemisa, ¿sabes algo sobre mi madre? – _Pensó.

Artemisa muestra una cara preocupada – _Si, se quién era y que cosas hiso._

Girion:- _Me gustaría que cuando te recuperes me hables de ella._

Artemisa:- _Está bien, luego te contare todo, lo prometo._

**Por si no lo recuerda Artemisa tiene la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente.**

Fin cap 10.

**Ok, por fin después de tanto aquí está el cap 10, perdón por la tardanza, es que estoy con dolor de muñeca. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me di cuenta de un pequeño error, Era se escribe con H al principio ósea Hera, perdón por mi error. **

"hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "Los hermanos asesinos, Perseo y Odiseo"

Capítulo 11: La llegada de los hermanos.

Al imperio de cristal fueron enviados más montones de ponis obreros para ayudar a la reconstrucción de la ciudad, los machos del imperio empezaron a ayudar a la reconstrucción de su ciudad, en cambio la gran mayoría de las hembras no querían salir de sus casas, tenían miedo, miedo de que les pudiera pasar algo, pero una pequeña minoría estaba ayudando con la reconstrucción.

Con el fin de tratar de frenar esos prejuicios hembristas en el imperio, Luna ordeno que las hembras que quisieran trabajar lo hicieran a la par con los machos, al principio parecía que abría algo de tensión pero sorprendentemente los machos trataron bien a las yeguas, agradecían cada cosa que les alcanzaban y muchas veces les preguntaban si necesitaban ayuda con algo.

En el palacio, Celestia estaba encerrada en la habitación que se le proporciono, su cabeza estaba pegada a la almeada, Luna estaba a su lado tratando de consolarla.

Luna:- Hermana, tranquila – dijo acariciando su melena.

Celestia:- ¿tranquila? ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Lo perdí, al amor de mi vida ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi pequeño?

Luna:- Él lo entenderá Cely, tienes que tranquilizarte, a él no le gustaría verte triste.

Celestia:- ¿Por qué él tenía que morir? Si alguien merece morir soy yo, ¡YO! ¡YO FUI QUIEN MATO A SU SOBRINO! ¡EL NO!

Luna suspira – Hermana, ya te dije que te perdono por lo de Shotting star, no fue tu culpa, fue de Hera.

Celestia:- Pero….

Luna:- y si te hubieras negado había matado a mil potrillos inocentes, como hiso hace 3 años – dijo lo último con pesar – escucha hermana ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba a Discord?

Celestia:- tratar de hacerme sonreír.

Luna:- entonces ríe hermana, ríe por él, ríe Discord y por tu hijo. A mí también me costó pero aprendí a sonreír aun cuando mi pequeño y mi amado me dejaron.

Celestia miro a su hermana – gracias Luna, eres la mejor hermana que se pueda pedir – dijo abrasándola.

Luna:- Digo lo mismo.

Celestia se separó de luna de golpe - ¿pero qué dices? Mate a tu hijo, y por mi culpa tu amado Ónix de te abandono ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy la mejor hermana?

Luna la abrasa – El hecho de que te arrepientas de hace la mejor, porque demuestra que nunca tuviste la oscuridad necesaria como para cometer esos actos de barbarie.

Celestia, conmovía por las palabras de su hermana, la abrasa con fuerza – Ojala mama y papa estuvieran aquí presentes.

Luna:- ten por seguro que desde algún lado nos están observando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio.

Vemos a Shining armor acompañado por Trixie, quien había llegado al imperio un día después de la reconquista.

Shining armor:- me habría gustado mostrarte esa ciudad en sus días de gloria, te habría encantado.

Trixie:- No importa amor, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y pronto estaremos unidos por siempre y para siempre – dijo abrasándolo – Por cierto ¿Quién se hará cargo del imperio ahora?

Shining:- Bueno, A Cadence y a mí nos nombraron gobernantes y como ella ya no está supongo que me nombraran a mí.

-¿a ti?, no me agás reír – ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron, muy a su desgracia, al principejo más odiado de todos, vieron a Blueblood.

Blueblood:- ¿en serio crees que un plebeyo tono como tu puede custodiar un trono?

Shining:- ¿Quién te pregunto?

Blueblood:- Si hay alguien que merece el trono del imperio soy yo, no tú.

Trixie:- Huy si, ya puedo ver los titulares "criatura extraña de sexualidad ambigua toma la regencia del imperio de cristal" – con eso ella y Shining se rieron.

Blueblood se le acerca y le da una buena bofetada a Trixie - ¡¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ PLEBEYA DEL ….. – No pudo terminar pues Shining armor lo tomo del cuello.

Shining armor:- Escúchame pedazo de mierda desgraciada, si vuelves a ponerle una pezuña encima a mi Trixie ¡DESPIDETE DE TUS TESTICULOS! Bueno, si es que a esas mierdas microscópicas se les pueden llamar testículos – tiro a Blueblood al suelo y este se retiró indignado.

Shining:- ¿estás bien mi amor? – le pregunto a su prometida.

Trixie lo abrasa – mucho mejor cuando estas para protegerme.

Shining:- Tenemos que iniciar la planeación de nuestra boda.

Trixie:- llamare a Pinkie pie para que haga la recepción y a Rarity para el vestido.

Shining:- te verás bellísima de blanco.

Trixie:- y tu muy apuesto de traje mi amor – los dos se besan.

Mientras tanto en el lago del imperio estaban Crimson y Blade, Crimson estaba recostado en la orilla mientras prendía una fogata, del agua sale Blade con unos pescados.

Crimson:- Te tardaste, ya tenía hambre.

Blade:- pudiste ayudarme.

Crimson:- yo tengo que encender la fogata.

Blade:- jajaja, muy gracioso, solo cocínalos.

-Chicos – les dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a Flash sentry.

Flash:- chicos, que bueno que los encuentro, iba a dar un vuelta de patrullaje en un pueblecito en las afueras del imperio y necesito dos voluntarios mas ¿me acompañan?

Blade:- después de comer – se traga un pescado crudo.

En el cuartel de Reditum.

Hades daba vueltas en la sala del trono muy preocupado, hacía varias horas que nadie sabía nada de Perseo y Odiseo.

Hades:- ese par de idiotas, ¿Dónde están?

De pronto entran Hiperion y Lucifer.

Lucifer:- No los encontramos por ningún lado padre.

Hades:- ¿Dónde pueden estar?

Hiperion:- ese par de inútiles te mencionaron algo sobre atacar el imperio cristal.

Lucifer:- ¿insinúas que desobedecieron a nuestro padre?

Hades:- Mmmmm, no creo que hayan podido ser tan idiotas, pero por esa casa ustedes dos vallan al imperio de cristal y búsquenlos pero sean discretos.

Hiperion y Lucifer:- Si padre.

Hades:- creo que nuestro contacto está en la ciudad, hablen con él, quizás él sepa algo.

Hiperion:- sigo creyendo que deberíamos deshacernos de esa rata miserable.

Hades:- Hiperion, yo le prometí que a cambio de su ayuda, no le aria daño y le reservaría un lugar en mi nuevo mundo.

Lucifer:- como siempre eres benevolente padre – dijo inclinándose.

Hades:- vallan – los dos se retiran.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de las afueras del imperio.

Flash, Blade y Crimson, acompañados por unos 20 soldados estaban revisando el pueblo, el pueblo estaba abandonado, cuando supieron de la caída de la ciudad las hembras se fueron rápido de ahí en dirección a Olimpia para buscar asilo, desafortunadamente se llevaron a los esclavos con ellas. Flash y su escuadra tenían que buscar algún poni que se haya quedado ahí, pero no encontraban a nadie.

Flash:- maldita sea, parece que se los llevaron a todos.

Crimson llega junto con un grupo de 5 pegasos – En los cielos no hay nada ¿Blade hueles algo?

Blade olfatea – Se fueron poco después de que el asedio comenzara – sigue oliendo – no detecto a nadie aquí.

Flash suspira – bueno, creo que lo mejor es regresar, ¡Soldados, vámonos! – para sorpresa de Flash, los soldados no venían - ¡¿Soldados?!

De pronto por uno de los callejones del pueblo, una yegua soldado sale corriendo - ¡CORRAN! – Les grito a Flash, Crimson y Blade. Pero de la nada una shuriken de tres puntas le corta la cabeza, la misma da una curva en el aire como si fuera un bumerang y finalmente la atrapa una figura en el aire.

Los 3 ven como el poni aterriza sobre el cadáver y lame la sangre – que delicia – dijo con perversión Odiseo.

Crimson:- Esos ojos….

De pronto otro alicornio de crin roja, era Perseo.

Blade:- Esas túnicas rojas…..

Flash:- Reditum….

Odiseo:- mira que tenemos aquí Perseo, Flash sentry, Blade Lunamoon y Crimson star.

Blade:- se ve que en Reditum nos conocen bien.

Perseo:- Creo que tendremos diversión – dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Blade:- Flash, ve por refuerzos, nosotros nos encargamos.

Flash sabía bien que él no era rival para ninguno de los dos, hace que extiende sus alas y se prepara para irse, pero Perseo se interpone – De este pueblo ninguno de ustedes sale vivo – dijo preparando su espada, Flash saco dos sables cortos y se puso en guardia.

Odiseo:- y mientras, yo me encargare de ustedes dos.

Crimson:- Blade, tenemos que ayudar a Flash de alguna manera.

Blade:- ayúdalo, yo me ocupo de él.

Crimson extendió sus alas y levanto vuelo hacia Perseo pero Odiseo lo intercepta talándolo – ustedes dos se divierten conmigo – dijo preparando su shuriken.

Flash se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente solo, Crimson y Blade no lo podrían ayudar.

Perseo:- Conozco bien tu reputación, Flash Sword Sentry, el mejor espadachín de toda Equestria y probablemente del mundo, veamos que puedes hacer contra mí.

Flash lanza su ofensiva, primero extiende su brazo derecho y lanza un corte, Perseo solo uso su espada para bloquear y luego lanzar un ataque que flash bloqueo usando sus dos cuchillas a la vez, luego aprovecho que Perseo tenía la guardia baja y le planto una buena patada en las costillas haciendo que este retroceda.

Perseo:- Maldito pegaso.

Odiseo lo miro desde tierra – valla Perseo, no sabía que un pegaso te ganaba.

Perseo:- ¡CAYATE! – Mira a Flash – me hiciste enojar – hace brillar su cuerno y la hoja de su espada desaparece confundiendo a flash pero de pronto surge una hoja totalmente hecha de viento – Te presento a mi bebe, Viento cortante del oeste – Flash se puso en guardia, sabía que tenía que aguantar pues ganarle era algo casi imposible para él.

Odiseo ve a sus dos oponentes – bueno, mi hermano mostro su viento cortante, creo que yo puedo mostrar el mío – su shuriken levito y se transformó en un gran shuriken de viento - ¡EL VIENTO CORTANTE DEL NORTE!

Blade:- Crimson, ¿puedes cargar tu magma dama?

Perseo:- Oh no, eso no – lanza su shuriken y los dos la esquivan por poco.

Crimson:- Mierda.

Perseo:- no vas a usar tu bola de magma conmigo.

Crimson:- espera ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

Perseo:- Odiseo y yo los estuvimos viendo durante su batalla en el imperio de cristal ¿nos creyeron tan tontos como para venir sin información previa?

Blade:- de hecho yo si.

Faceplam de Perseo y Crimson.

Crimson:- Son una organización de villanos que parecen sacados de un manga ¿crees que son tan idiotas?

Blade:- algo.

Crimson:- bueno, no te culpo.

Perseo:- ¡OIGAN! ¡¿QUE ACASO ESTOY PINTADO O QUE?!

Blade:- Si estuvieras pintado serias un insulto al arte.

Crimson:- jajaja, eso ni lo niegues.

Perseo:- Ni mis enemigos me respetan.

Odiseo:- ¡¿Por qué todos nos toman por inútiles?! – dijo agarrándose la cabeza y dejando a Flash bastante confundido.

Flash:- ¿pero qué mierda? ¿Se supone que son de Reditum? Parecen dos payasos de un circo de pésima categoría.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para los dos alicornios.

Odiseo:- ¿perdón? – Flash retrocedió y se puso en guardia – ahora…. Si…..me….hiciste ¡ENOJAR! – De pronto su espada completa desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron 10 espadas de viento – a ver qué haces con esto.

Odiseo se lanzó contra Flash, gracias al cielo tenia buenos reflejos, con mucha dificultad lograba contener los ataques de las 10 espadas, pero no podria aguantar por mucho.

Crimson:- tenemos que ayudarlo.

Blade:- hagámoslo juntos amigo – Blade se preparó, dio un salto y lanzo un zarpazo contra Odiseo, este lo esquiva pero de pronto Crimson aparece detrás de él y dispara una gran llamarada, pero Odiseo usa su shuriken como escudo y cuando logra despejar las llamas lanza su shuriken contra Crimson, este se tira para atrás estilo matrix y la shuriken pasa a partir en dos a un edificio cercano.

Flash contrarrestaba cada corte de las 10 espadas de viento pero parecía estar muy cansado, el ruido del metal chocando y las chispas que estos provocaban parecían excitar a Perseo, pues cada vez atacaba con mayor velocidad y contundencia – Ahora Sentry – tomo con sus cascos dos de las espadas – vas – flash trago saliva – a perder – flash noto que las otras 8 espadas se habían detenido - ¡TU VIDA! – Dijo clavando 2 espadas en el pecho del pegaso.

Crimson y Blade veían sin querer creerlo.

Perseo:- ¡MUERE! – Toma otras dos y las clava en su estómago - ¡MALDITO PEGASO! – Le clava otras 2 en su espalda - ¡DE PORQUERIA! – le clava las 4 restantes, dos en las costillas y 2 en los hombros, luego le da una fuerte patada que lo manda a estrellarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza contra el borde de una fuente y al caer las espadas clavadas se desvanecen y vuelven a su forma original de espada común en los cascos de Perseo – el mejor espadachín de Equestria mis huevos.

Crimson y Blade tenían sus bocas abiertas al máximo, no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, ellos estimaban mucho a Flash pues él siempre les demostró aprecio a todos.

Perseo se puso junto a su hermano jadeando de excitación totalmente cubierto por la sangre del pegaso.

Odiseo:- mi dios estas enfermo hermano.

Perseo:- mira quien hablo, tu ayer te cenaste los testículos de un toro.

Odiseo:- en mi defensa tenía hambre.

Perseo:- Ni siquiera mataste al toro, solo "clavaste el diente"

Odiseo:- Ok, me cayo.

Crimson:- Flash… - la imagen de Twilight viene a su mente - ¿Cómo se lo diremos? ¡¿COMO LE DIREMOS ESTO A TWILIGHT?! – Abre su boca y la magma dama se caga.

Odiseo:- pero… se supone que necesitaba unos 30 minutos para cargarla.

Crimson dispara un rayo gigantesco que causa una gran explosión, luego de eso cae al suelo exhausto.

Blade corre a su auxilio - ¿estás bien Crimson?

Crimson:- ¿Cómo esta flash?

-Muerto- los dos ven el humo y notan Perseo y Odiseo se cubrieron con un escudo de energía.

Perseo y Odiseo:- pero ganamos – convocan sus armas de viento y cargan contra Blade y Crimson.

Una gran estela de sangre se dibujó en el piso, Blade y Crimson estaban en el suelo desangrándose.

Perseo:- que basuras resultaron ser.

Odioseo:- Siguiente parada el imperio de cristal.

Fin cap 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, ahora seguramente muchos se estarán preguntando "Eyedragon, ¡¿Dónde carajo estuviste todo este tiempo?!" bueno a decir verdad estuve luchando contra un gran y poderoso enemigo.**

**Fan:- ¿Freezer?**

**Fan2:- ¿Madara?**

**Fan3:- ¿las leyes de copyright de hasbro?**

**Ninguno, en especial el ultimo, en serio le tengo más miedo a mi gato Silvestre que a Hasbro. Bueno mi enemigo eran los exámenes trimestrales de mi escuela, como me tenía que preparar no tuve tiempo de escribir, eso y que recientemente se sumó un miembro nuevo a la familia, como leyeron ahora tengo un gato llamado Silvestre y digamos que él y mi perro, Oliver, no se llevan precisamente bien, Silvestre tiene a Oliver como su víctima personal de bulling, lo que es curioso porque mi perro es un gran danés de 4 años y el gato es una pulga de 4 meses XD, bueno con esto dicho comencemos. **

"Hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "Los hermanos asesinos, Perseo y Odiseo"

Capítulo 12: Pesares.

En el imperio de cristal vemos a Luna y a Celestia abordando un carruaje que las llevaría a Canterlot, en el suelo estaban Twilight, Shining y Trixie.

- ¿está segura de que no quiere que la acompañe? – le decía Twilight a su maestra.

-No te preocupes, él es mi hijo y tendre que afrontarlo tarde o temprano – decía mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-Princesa, sabe que siempre contara con el apoyo de mi familia – le decía Shining armor.

-Dirás nuestras familia, Shining, yo veo a ti y a Twilight como mis propios sobrinos, siempre me dieron lo mejor sin pedir nada a cambio, en lo que a mi concierne somos familia – le contesto la princesa del sol.

Twilight y Shining se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de la boca de la princesa, no creían que ella les tuviera tanto afecto.

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que irnos – decía Luna mientras subía al carruaje – vamos hermana – le decía en tono de tristeza.

-Sí, hermana – dijo subiendo al carruaje y haciendo que este despegue. En el viaje Celestia se mostraba bastante preocupada, no sabía cómo decirle a su hijo pequeño que su padre nunca volvería.

-Hermana, recuerda que yo estaré contigo – le decía cubriéndola con su ala.

-¿Sabes? A veces dudo de quien es la hermana mayor – decía agradecía por la conducta de su hermana.

-Jejeje, bueno tu nunca fuiste muy madura que digamos – las dos soltaron una leve risa, Luna hacia todo lo que podía para hacer que su amada hermana sonriera, ella la había odiado por lo que ocurrió hace 2000 años.

Flashback.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Celestia mato a Shotting star, Luna no ha hablado desde entonces, tanto Celestia como Lauren estaban muy preocupadas, Celestia en especial estaba muy dolida, había matado a su propio sobrino, el hijo que su hermana espero por 9 largos meces, por otro lado Ónix, el esposo de Luna no estaba mejor, ahora era muy distante con todos, inclusive con su esposa, casi nunca hablaba ni sonreía, Luna y el solo se miraban sin decirse nada como si la muerte de su primer hijo hubiera afectado mentalmente a la pareja.

Era una mañana hermosa, Celestia se había pasado toda la noche planeando un hermoso amanecer para su hermana menor para intentar condensar lo que hiso, aunque sabía que eso no haría nada.

Ambas hermanas estaban en un balcón, Celestia mostraba imponente su amanecer, era hermoso, el sol nunca estuvo tan brillante y en los cielos no había ni una sola nube – Lo hice para ti hermana – le dijo tratando de que sonriera.

Luna lo único que hiso fue mirar con odio profundo a su hermana y dar media vuelta para irse. Cuando vio que su hermana se fue, Celestia cayó al suelo y rompió en llanto - ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor hermana! ¡Yo no quise esto nunca! – decía mientras lloraba un mar de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Luna caminaba por los pasillos hacia su habitación donde se encontraba su esposo durmiendo, pero al entrar solo encontró la cama vacía y una nota en la almohada, al tomarla y leerla sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, ella salió corriendo hasta el comedor donde estaban Celestia y Lauren desayunando, Luna entro con furia y odio al comedor - ¡CELESTIA! ¡PERRA! ¡MALDITA PERRA PUTA! – Gritaba haciendo que todos la miraran confundidos.

Lauren se acercó a su hija – Luna, hija por favor cálmate ¿Qué pasa?

Luna solo la hace a un lado y encara a Celestia - ¡TE ODIO! ¡OJALA NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO! ¡ERES Y SIEMPRE SERAS LA PEOR DE LAS HERMANAS Y LA PEOR DE TODAS LAS CRIATURAS VIVIENTES QUE LOS CREADORES PUDIERON PONER SOBRE ESTA PUTA TIERRA DE MIERDA! - Le grito usando la voz real de canterlot.

-¡LUNA! – Dijo Lauren – Sé que estas afligida pero no quiero que digas esas cosas horribles.

-¡ES POR SU CULPA! ¡ELLA MATO A MI PEQUEÑO SHOTTING STAR! ¡Y POR SU CULPA MI AMADO ONIX BLACKSTAR ME DEJO! –

-¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono.

Luna le entrego la carta que encontró a su madre y esta la leyó – Luna, por favor…. Sé que es doloroso pero…

-¡TU NO PUEDES ENTENDERME! ¡NADIE PUEDE! ¡NADIE EN ESTE JODIDO MUNDO DE MIERDA! – Dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Celestia y Lauren vieron como Luna se iba llorando y gritando, verla así les rompió el corazón.

-Madre….. – le dijo pero Lauren lo único que hiso fue darle la carta la cual Celestia empezó a leer.

"_Para Luna, de Ónix_

_¡TE ODIO, ODIO A TODA TU PUTA RAZA. FUE POR TU CULPA QUE NUESTRO HIJO MURIO! ¡TUYA Y DE TU FAMILIA DE MIERDA! ¡ME VOY Y ESPERO NO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS!"_

Al terminar de leer Celestia se quedó en shock, Ónix normalmente era un pegaso amable y bondadoso, siempre media sus palabras y siempre consideraba las consecuencias de estas al decirlas, para que él se desahogara de esta forma debió tener un nivel de ira muy elevado.

Celestia rompió en llanto y cayó al suelo – S…soy el peor ser que existe, a…arruine la vida de mi propia hermana…. – decía llorando.

Fin flashback.

Luna y Celestia se abrasaban en el carruaje, por la mejilla de Luna se podía ver una lagrima – _Tu no arruinaste mi vida, Hera lo hiso – _Pensó.

En el imperio de Cristal.

En una de las salas del palacio vemos a Twilight y a Nero.

-¿y te sientes bien mama? – le pregunto Nero un tanto preocupado.

-Jeje, tranquilo hijo, tu mama es más fuerte de lo que parece – decía acariciándole la crin.

Nero un poco avergonzado se sonroja – por favor ni se te ocurra hacer eso en público jeje.

Twilight ríe y abrasa a su hijo – no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe estos 3 años – le decía con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Nero le contesta en abraso – yo también te extrañe – le decía feliz – pronto estaremos los 4 juntos.

-¿los 4? – le pregunto confundida.

Nero con una sonrisa dice – claro, tú, yo, papa y Draco – con ese nombre Twilight sintió que como la tristeza la invadía – te jure que lo traería de vuelta y es una promesa que voy a cumplir.

Twilight sonríe – y sé que lo lograras – le decía mientras lo abrasaba – _Draco ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu hermano al que tanto amaste y protegiste? _– pensaba con dolor.

De pronto Alexis llega muy alterada - ¡NERO!

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto.

-¡BLADE, CRIMSON! ¡ESTAN MUY MAL HERIDOS! – Dijo alarmándolos.

-¡¿Qué?! – los dos la siguieron hasta la enfermería donde vieron a Blade y a Crimson dormidos mientras los médicos les inyectaban sangre para reemplazar la que perdieron, al lado de Blade estaba Trixie sosteniendo su pata, Shining a su lado tratando de consolarla, el resto del grupo estaba presente.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Nero.

-No sabemos, un escuadrón de pegasos los encontró en un pueblo cercano, al parecer toda su división fue aniquilada – le contesto Skyla.

Al escuchar eso Twilight se preocupó, ella sabía que Flash había ido con unos soldados a un pueblo a las afueras - ¡¿flash está bien?! – pregunto con inmensa preocupación.

Inmediatamente todos se miraron entre sí, Shining se levantó y fue con su hermana – Twily….Flash esta…

-por favor, dime que va a volver – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shining solo negó con la cabeza – Lo lamento Twliy, el ya no va a volver – la abrasa, Twilight se quedó como estatua ¿de verdad su amado flash había muerto?

Twilight se separa de su hermano y sale de la habitación, Nero trato de seguirla pero Alexis lo detuvo, ella le dijo que la dejara estar sola un tiempo, pero de pronto se escucha un grito de dolor, Twilight estaba en su cuarto gritando a mas no poder, llorando a mares, estaba destrozada.

En el cuarto del hospital todos guardaban silencio y a la vez veían a Nero parado con una mirada oscura, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas sin parar, su padre, el único al que el llamo padre había partido. Nero sele de la habitación corriendo.

-Nero…. – decía Alexis preocupada.

Nero llego a los jardines reales donde había unos guardias que lo miraron extrañados, no sabían que le pasaba al príncipe, luego Nero se tira al suelo y pega un fuerte y sonoro grito, para luego golpear el suelo con tal fuerza que creo un pequeño cráter, los guardias retrocedieron ante tal muestra de ira, Omega estaba en una rama de un árbol de los jardines, de sus ojos se podían ver brotar una gran cantidad de lágrimas.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! – Gritaba Nero con la cara llena de lágrimas - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE FALLAR EN TODAS MIS PROMESAS?! ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE FALLARLE SIEMPRE A TODOS?! – Gritaba a más no poder.

En canterlot.

Kaosu estaba en su cuarto jugando con unos guardias de plástico y una pequeña maqueta de una fortaleza – soldados, ataquen a la malvada Hera – decía activando una pequeña catapulta de juguete.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre y entran su madre y su tía - ¡MAMA! ¡TIA! – Dijo abrasándolas - ¿papa esta con ustedes? – pregunto alegre el pequeño.

Celestia lo mira con tristeza – Kaosu…. – Celestia trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ella sabía que era mejor decirle ahora que esperar – Siéntate – Kaosu, algo confundido, se sienta en su cama – Tu padre…

-¿papa que mama? – preguntaba el pequeño.

Celestia veía los hermosos ojos de su hijo llenos de preocupación y duda – Se fue de viaje – Dijo Luna interrumpiendo.

-¿de viaje? – dijo confundido Kaosu.

-Sí, él tenía que atender unos asuntos muy importantes y tuvo que irse un tiempo – le decía Luna a su sobrino.

-¿Cuándo volverá papa? – decía algo triste.

-Algún día lo veras otra vez – le decía Luna.

Kaosu miro a su madre - ¿eso será pronto?

Celestia miraba sus ojos, ella no sabía que hacer – Algún día hijo, tú no te preocupes que volverás a verlo, te lo prometo – le decía con una sonrisa. Luna sonríe y decía dejarlos solos un rato para que jueguen juntos.

Más tarde.

Luna estaba mirando por un balcón hacia el imperio de cristal, al rato llego Celestia.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino querido? – preguntaba Luna.

-Está durmiendo su siesta – se acerca a su hermana - ¿Por qué le mentiste Luna?

-Una mentira lo hace más feliz que la verdad, cuando esté listo le diremos pero ahora es muy joven – le decía mirando el horizonte – por ahora solo disfruta con él, el tiempo es corto hermana – le decía con tristeza.

Celestia no aguanto más y se arrodillo abrasando las patas delanteras de Luna - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable?! ¡Yo arruine tu vida!

Luna le acaricia la crin – yo debo disculparme, te odie tanto tiempo cuando la verdadera culpable de su muerte y su partida era otra – decía con pena.

Mientras tanto en un callejón del imperio de cristal podemos ver a Perseo y a Odiseo hablando con un poni encapuchado.

-¿ósea que Hades no apoyo esta pequeña escaramuza suya? – les decía a los dos alicornios.

-por favor principito, sabes bien que mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, más pronto tendrás todos tus deseos cumplidos – Dijo Perseo al poni encapuchado.

-¿principito? – Dijo indignado – yo que te hablaría con respeto, una sola carta mía y Hades se entera de su pequeña aventura.

-Cálmate Blueblood – dijo Odiseo.

El poni se quita la capucha revelando ser Blueblood – No me llames por mi nombre, a ver si alguien escucha que trabajo con ustedes y mis tías se enteran de….

-De que eres un puto traidor que vende a su familia por oro – dijo Perseo.

-No oro, sino un trono propio, Hades me prometió la regencia del imperio de cristal, cuando todo termine ustedes tendrán que medir mejor sus palabras pues los convertiré en mis sirvientes personales – luego se pone la capucha y se va enojado.

-No entiendo porque el maestro lo contrato y le prometió la regencia del imperio ¿en serio se la dará a ese idiota? – le pregunto Perseo a Odiseo.

-Recuerda que nuestro maestro nunca falta a una promesa, desgraciadamente es muy probable que este idiota termine en el trono, hasta ciento penas por los habitantes – dijo Odiseo.

Mientras tanto en otro rincón del imperio. Nero caminaba sin rumbo, con la vista en el suelo, en su lomo estaba Omega. Nero se detiene al ver una heladería recién reconstruida.

Flashback (Un año después de la muerte de Spike)

Vemos a Nero muy triste sentado afuera de una heladería, luego de la misma sale Flash cargando una paleta doble de helado de banana.

-¿Estas bien Nero? – le pregunto Flash a Nero.

Nero suspira – Estoy preocupado por Draco, desde que el murió, casi nunca sonríe, ya no lee mangas ni jugar conmigo, tampoco me responde cuando le hablo por telepatía – decía triste.

Flash se siente a su lado y lo recubre con su ala – tranquilo, el solo está pasando por un momento difícil.

-Pero mama también está muy dolida, ella ya no es como era antes –

Flash le sonríe – mira, voy a decirte algo ¿recuerdas a Hera? – le pregunto.

-Si – dijo triste.

-Draco está sintiendo un gran odio hacia ella – le dijo.

-yo también la odio, ella nos quitó a nuestro hermano – dijo enojado – desearía poder matarla

Flash lo mira seriamente – no digas eso, es difícil quitar una vida, pero más difícil es el perdonarla – dijo llamando la atención de Nero – mira, el odio es como un circulo, el odio te lleva a la violencia, la violencia a la venganza, la venganza al dolor y el dolor al odio, si alimentas ese odio el siclo infinito continuara y nunca se detendrá, te llevara a la ruina y al sufrimiento, Draco está dominado por el dolor y el odio que la muerte de Spike le causo.

-pero…. ¿entonces qué hacemos? – dijo preocupado.

Flash toma la paleta doble y la divide en dos mitades – lo mejor que puedes hacer – le da una de las mitades – tratar de sonreír, la risa es la mejor cura, Spike siempre quiso que ustedes dos sonrieran, sonríe por él y lleva esa risa a tu hermano – mira hacia el parque donde había niños jugando – Tu eres el más cercano a Draco, por eso eres el único capaz de salvarlo – lo mira a el – Nero ¿puedes prometerme que salvaras a tu hermano? – Nero lo mira sorprendido – Hay mucho odio en este mundo, mi madre solía decirme que el perdón, la misericordia, la amistad y el amor eran las armas para romper el círculo del odio y por fin lograr una verdadera armonía, un verdadero mundo en paz y calma. Si salvas a Draco, habrás demostrado que el fin de la senda del odio está llegando a su fin – dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Fin flashback.

Nero entro en la heladería y compro una paleta doble - ¿Sabes Omega?, mi padre me compro una así un día, él me dijo que yo era el único que podía salvar a mi hermano del odio pero…. ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo si no puedo cumplir con ninguna de mis promesas? – Omega lo miraba – le falle a mi madre, a mi padre ¿a cuántos más? – de pronto siente que algo lo abrasa y ve que Omega estaba abrasándolo con su ala "a tu padre no le gustaría verte triste" se escuchó levemente, Nero vio rápidamente a su Fénix creyendo haberlo escuchado hablar pero este solo se limitaba a mirarlo, Nero sonríe y dice – por un segundo creí que hablaste – mira la paleta – ¿sabes? Mi padre me dijo que tenía que sonreír, que a Spike no le gustaría verme triste y creo que a el tampoco – parte la paleta en dos y le da la mitad a Omega quien empezó a comer – eres un gran amigo… Omega.

Lejos de ahí, en medio de la nieve, Lucifer e Hiperion caminaban hacia el imperio de cristal. Hiperion tenía la vista baja – _Hermano…. Creo que pronto nos veremos – _pensó.

Fin cap 12.

¿reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

"Hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "los hermanos asesinos, Perseo y Odiseo"

Capítulo 13: el ataque de los hermanos.

En las calles del imperio vemos a Nero sentado en una banca, a su lado estaba Omega, Nero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "_Si no sonríes nunca podrás salvar a nadie"_ fueron las palabras que su padre le dijo poco después de la muerte de Spike – Padre, planeo salvar a mi hermano, esta promesa si la cumpliré.

-Nero…. – dijo Alexis quien se ponía al lado del alicornio.

-¿Alexis? – dijo al ver a la poni terrestre blanca.

-Me tenías preocupada, quería saber si necesitabas algo – le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Nero sonríe y apoya su cabeza en el cuello de Alexis – contigo a mi lado no necesito de nada.

Alexis se sonroja un poco por eso y le dé un beso en la boca – ¿estás seguro de que estas bien? – le dijo rompiendo el beso.

-Sí, tranquila, y si algo me pasa tu eres la única cura que necesito – los dos se abrasaron – Luego hablare con mi madre.

En la habitación de Twilight, ella estaba con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

De pronto alguien entra a su cuarto – Twily…. – dijo Shining armor.

-¿Hermano?... – dijo viéndolo.

-Hermana, ¿podemos hablar? – le dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto a su hermano.

-Mira Twilight, yo sé que estás pasando por algo difícil… - Twilight lo interrumpe.

-¿algo difícil? Primero pierdo a mi querido hijo y luego a mi amado esposo…. Mejor olvídalo Shining, no creo que tú me entiendas – le dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Qué no te entiendo?, en eso te equivocas hermana, tú no eres la única que perdió a seres queridos ¿no recuerdas a Cadence? – Dijo llamando la atención de su hermana – yo la amaba, le di todo, todo lo que podía darle y luego descubro que ella solo jugo con mis sentimientos hacia ella – la mira – hermana entiende, no estás sola mientras yo viva te prometo que nunca voy a dejarte, nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase – la abrasa – eres mi hermana menor y no dudes en que voy a estar siempre a tu lado, te entienda o no.

-Los dos vamos a estar contigo cuñada – dijo Trixie entrando.

-¿Trixie? – dijo sorprendida.

-Twilight, sé que tú y yo no siempre concordamos pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.

-Y recuerda que no solo con nosotros sino que también con tus amigas de Ponyville – le dijo Shining armor.

Twilight sonríe – gracias – dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Blueblood estaba en la sala del trono admirando el trono que Shining armor ocuparía pronto – Mmmm, Ancio sentarme en este trono con un buen número de yeguas a mi alrededor – dijo imaginándose al sentado en el trono con decenas de prostitutas satisfaciendo sus caprichos – espero que Hades cumpla.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Celestia estaba en los jardines del palacio caminando sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a Discord – Ahh, todo me recuerda a el – dijo pasando por una estatua de un cerdo – como dije, todo - siguió caminando por unos minutos hasta llega a un pequeño estanque donde estaba Kaosu, su hijo de 2 años y medio, leyendo – Kaosu hijo ¿Qué haces?

-Hola mama, solo leo un poco – dijo sin quitar los ojos del libro.

-¿Y qué lees? – Kaosu le mostro el título y Celestia se sorprendio al ver que estaba leyendo "Un mundo feliz" de Aldous huxley, este libro narraba un futuro pesimista donde los ponis son producidos de forma artificial y se rigen por el consumismo y el materialismo.

"**Un mundo feliz" es un libro que termine de leer hace poco, muy recomendable-**

Celestia estaba bastante sorprendida, ese libro era de estudio literario de secundaria y su hijo de 2 años y medio lo estaba leyendo - ¿entiendes lo que dice el libro?

-Claro mama ¿Por qué leería un libro sin entenderlo? – dijo volviendo a leer.

-Ahh, bueno disfruta tu lectura – dijo dejándolo leer.

Más tarde, Celestia estaba en su cuarto algo pensativa cuando de pronto entra su hermana Luna.

-Hermana ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupada, su hermana estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

Celestia suspira – ¿Sabías que Kaosu lee literatura de secundaria? – pregunto a su hermana menor.

-¿en serio? guau, él no me deja de sorprender – dijo con orgullo.

-Él está creciendo demasiado rápido – Luna entendió a donde iba la pregunta de su hermana.

-Cely, recuerda que cuando él nació los médicos dijeron que al ser hibrido entre alicornio y dragonecus poseía un metabolismo más acelerado, nos habían dicho que era unas 8 veces superior al de un poni, recuerda que aprendió a hablar a los 3 meses…

-Y a escribir perfectamente a los 4 meses, como olvidarlo – dijo en aires de tristeza – Su niñez se acaba más rápido que la de los demás niños, es lo malo de ser madre, que los niños crecen muy rápido, demasiado.

-Cely….. Tranquila, aunque crezca él siempre te va a querer y cuando descubra lo que le pazo a su padre – dijo triste – no creo que pueda verlo a los ojos después de mentirle de esa forma.

-Hermana, las heridas sanan – le dijo abrasándola – por ahora no te preocupes por eso y disfruta cada momento con él.

En el imperio de cristal.

Nero y Alexis estaban caminando por la ciudad charlando.

-¿iras con tu madre? – le pregunto ella.

-Sí, lo mejor es que este con ella – luego vio como los antiguos esclavos del imperio ayudaban en la reconstrucción – los ponis de cristal son muy trabajadores.

-Han pasado 13 años viviendo como ratas y aun así nos ayudan a reconstruir la ciudad – luego miro a una casa donde se vaya a una yegua con dos pequeñas potras mirando por la ventana, parecía que tenían miedo de salir – parece que todavía se aferran a las creencias que Cadence les impuso.

-Cuando te dicen algo todos los días al final acabas creyéndolo – dijo Nero con pena.

Luego de la nada se escuchó una explosión, Nero y Alexis miraron rápido y vieron una gran columna de humo al final de la calle y a muchos ponis corriendo, luego ven a dos guardias corriendo.

-¡Corre! – gritaba el que estaba en la delantera, luego del humo sale volando una shuriken, el guardia que estaba más atrás es decapitado y el segundo logra agacharse para esquivar la shuriken pero la misma da la vuelta y lo parte en dos, Nero y Alexis miraron horrorizados las muertes de los dos ponis.

Luego del humo salieron 2 alicornios, eran Perseo y Odiseo.

-Mmmmm, bien – dijo Odiseo extendiendo el brazo y recuperando su Shuriken.

-Oye mira quien es, el principito Nero – dijo Odiseo preparando su espada.

-¿Son miembros de Reditum? – dijo Alexis.

-Huy, que buena estas niña ¿Cuánto cobras? – dijo Perseo Pero en ese instante su cabeza fue congelada por una bola de fuego azul proveniente de Nero.

-Ni te atrevas a hablarle a ella de ese modo – Alexis se sonroja por lo que dijo Nero.

Perseo se rompe el hielo de la cabeza y mira a Nero – lo reconozco, eres fuerte pero…. Creo que Hiperion es más fuerte – dijo lanzándose contra Nero quien lo bloqueo desenvaino su espada y lo bloqueo.

Alexis presto su atención a Odiseo quien preparaba su Shuriken – no parece justo, un hombre fuerte contra una miserable hembra, si te rindes y te humillas ante tu superior te daré el honor de acostarte conmigo.

Alexis parecía preocupada – yo soy una débil chica ¿Cómo podria ganarle a un hombre fuerte como tú? – dijo haciendo que Odiseo inflara el pecho, pero de pronto Alexis sonríe – Oh, ya sé cómo – clava sus cascos en el suelo y extrae y gran pedazo de concreto dejando a Odiseo con la mandíbula literalmente en el suelo - ¿con que el sexo débil verdad? – le lanza la piedra y Odiseo la parte en dos con su espada.

-Ok, lo admito, tienes habilidad. Pero puedes conmigo – dijo lanzándose contra ella.

Mientras tanto, en la isla del edén, Artemisa se sentía mucho mejor, ya podía mantenerse de pie. Ella estaba en su templo disfrutando de un sabroso salmón ahumado que le preparo un chef grifo de la isla, al otro lado de la mesa estaba Girion sin ningún tipo de alimento – entonces ¿Qué quieres preguntar? – dijo Artemisa.

-Tú ya lo sabes – dijo Girion.

-Cierto, lo sé – dijo metiéndose un pedazo de pescado en la boca.

-Quiero que me digas todo, todo acerca de mi madre –

Artemisa dejo de comer y se levantó – sígueme, te lo mostrare – dijo caminando junto a Girion.

En el imperio de cristal.

Odiseo esquivaba los golpes de Alexis, ella era lenta pero un solo golpe de su casco podía matarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa chico rudo? – dijo lanzando una pata que Odiseo esquivo echándose para atrás.

-Mierda, ella no es muy rápida pero sí que pega fuerte – prepara su shuriken – pero si me mantengo a distancia no creo que pueda darme.

-¿con quién hablas? – dijo Alexis sin entender.

-así es más dramático – dijo lanzando su shuriken afila con viento.

Alexis dio un salto y logro esquivarla por poco pero luego cuando estaba en el aire sin posibilidad de moverse la shuriken giro – jaja, parece que se acabó niña – pero de pronto una shuriken de rayo desvía la de viento – pero que demo….

Alexis vio que en un tejado estaban Skyla y Shining armor, este último en Kirin mod.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo – dijo Skyla a su padre.

-Por suerte, tu ayuda a Nero yo me quedo con Alexis – Dijo Shining viendo como Nero tenía un intenso duelo de espadas en el aire con Perseo.

- Si papa – dijo saliendo volando hacia Perseo.

Nero estaba en guardia a unos metros de Perseo, Omega a su lado esperando ordenes de su amo - ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no eres tan buen espadachín como me habían contado – dijo Perseo.

Nero – Ok ¿quiere que pele más en serio? ¡SHIKAI! - luego Omega se transformó en la armadura básica.

-Valla, puedo sentir como tu poder se incrementó pero dudo que eso sea suficiente como para…. – no pudo terminar pues un rayo lo golpeo con fuerza.

Luego Nero vio que fue Skyla quien voló a donde estaba el – justo a tiempo prima.

Skyla ríe por el comentario de su primo.

Mientras tanto, Shining y Alexis peleaban contra Odiseo.

- Chidori dragón – dijo Shining armor lanzando un dragón de rayo, Odiseo uso su shuriken como escudo para bloquearlo.

De pronto detrás de Odiseo aparece detrás de él, e intenta darle un golpe pero Odiseo vuelve a bloquearlo con su Shuriken la cual se agrieto pese a la gran fuerza de Alexis. Ella sonríe y se aparta, luego Odiseo ve a Shining el cual cargaba su Raiton-shuriken para lanzarlo contra Odiseo, este da un salto el ataque de Shining se estrella contra un edificio.

-Doragon – dijo Skyla lanzando un dragón de rayo contra Perseo el cual lo recibió de lleno y cayó al tejado de un edificio, Nero se le acerco y lo tomo del cuello.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que mataron a mi padre? – le pregunto Nero.

Perseo rio – tu verdadero padre es Hades, no ese estúpido pegaso – luego le dio un rodillazo a Nero en los testículos logrando escapar y tomar su espada – créeme que te ice un favor – la hoja de su espada desaparece y aparecen las 10 espadas con las que mato a Flash – si tanto lo quieres te matare de las misma forma – las diez espadas cargaron contra Nero y este las bloqueaba con su catana – Jajajaja, no podrás con mis 10 espadas – de pronto un rayo lo golpea en el lomo, lo que hace que se desconcentre y las diez espadas desaparezcan, al voltear ve a Skyla.

-Eso fue por mi Crimson – dijo muy enojada.

- ¿tu Crimson? – dijo Nero en tono burlón.

-¡Dijo! ¡y también por Blade! ¡DORAGON 4! – De su cuerno salen 4 dragones que causan una gran explosión.

Alexis logra darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Odiseo y logrando mandarlo a volar contra un edificio en ruinas, luego Shining prepara un raiton-shuriken que hace estallar el edificio.

-¿lo logramos? – dijo Alexis.

-Creo que si – dijo Shining armor desactivando el Kirin mod.

Luego llegan Nero y Alexis, Nero desactiva su Shikai.

-¿Qué paso con el otro? – pregunto Alexis.

-Paso a peor vida – dijo Skyla.

-¡NERO! – Nero volteo y vio que era su madre la cual se acercaba preocupada - ¿Qué paso?

-Twilight, te dije que te quedaras en el castillo – dijo Shining armor.

-¿quieres que me quede parada mientras mi hijo está en peligro – dijo lanzando una mirada que intimido a Shining.

-parece que ya estas mejor – dijo Nero con una sonrisa.

-Si – dijo Twilight.

-Ahhh, que bello momento familiar – todos voltearon y vieron a Odiseo parado como si nada – la verdad subestime sus poderes.

-Cierto – dijo Perseo volando como si nunca lo hubieran tocado y aterrizando al lado de su hermano - ¿en serio creyeron que esos ataques nos lastimarían?

Todos veían impresionados a los dos hermanos – creo que tenemos la batalla ganada – dijo Perseo.

-Creo que tienes razón- le dijo a su hermano.

-¿Qué creen que hacen par de idiotas? – dijo una voz masculina desde un tejado, al voltear todos ven a un poni encapuchado pero por el color de su túnica se notaba que era un miembro de Reditum

Perseo y Odiseo tragan saliva al verlo - ¿Q..que haces aquí Hiperion? – dijo algo nervioso Perseo.

-¿Cómo se atreven a desobedecer a mi padre? – dijo haciendo que Perseo y Odiseo se asustaran.

-Pero… si nos dejan podemos conquistar este reino – dijo Perseo tratando de excusarse.

-Padre no quiere lanzar la ofensiva todavía, pero ustedes han deshonrado a la hermandad al desobedecerlo – dijo enojado.

-¿N…nos llevaras con él? – dijo Odiseo temeroso.

-No, are algo mejor – con la velocidad de un relámpago aparece detrás de los dos hermanos y desenfunda un ninjato (es una catana pero totalmente recta), primero clava el mismo en el pecho de Odiseo y luego le corta la cabeza a Perseo, Odiseo cae al suelo agonizando.

Odiseo se arrastraba tratando de alejarse de su asesino – ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!

Sin remordimiento ni duda rebana la yugular de Odiseo matándolo – siempre fueron basuras, pero hoy cometieron el error de deshonrar a nuestro credo.

Todos vieron asqueados la frialdad del extraño poni, de pronto llegue otro miembro de Reditum, era Lucifer. Este al ver los cuerpos de Odiseo y Perseo mira a Hiperion - ¿esto era necesario?

-Nos deshonraron, lo merecían – dijo enfundando su espada, de pronto un fénix negro con una pechera rojo sangre llega y se posa en el lomo de Hiperion.

-¿un fénix negro? – dijo Skyla.

-¡oye! – Dijo Nero al poni encapuchado - ¿esos no eran tus compañeros?

-Si ¿y? – dijo con frialdad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por los mataste si eran tus compañeros? – dijo enojado.

Hiperion bufa – no has cambiado en estos 3 años…. Hermano – todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa sola palabra, luego Hiperion se sacó la capucha revelando su pelaje gris, su crin rojo sangre y sus ojos de dragón rojos.

De todos los presentes Nero era el más impactado – ¿D…..draco? ¿Hermano?

Fin capítulo 13.

Próximo capitulo: El tan esperado reencuentro.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermanos de sangre"

Capítulo 14: El tan esperado reencuentro.

-Draco… hermano – decía Nero mirando incrédulo a su hermano.

-Hijo… - dijo Twilight mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

El viento soplo agitando la melena de Hiperion mientras con ojos inexpresivos miraba a quienes antes llamo familia.

De pronto Nero apretó los dientes y se lanzó a toda velocidad encajándole un buen golpe a Hiperion en la cara y tirándolo al piso sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué hermano? Ellos eran tus compañeros…. – dijo empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no? Ellos deshonraron al santo credo de nuestro padre – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – además, ellos mataron a ese estúpido pegaso que se hacía pasar por tu padre – con esas frías palabras Nero y todos los presentes lo vieron con los ojos bien abiertos – deberías agradecerme ¿no era que tu estimabas a Flash? ¿O simplemente lo olvidaras como olvidaste a Spike?

-Draco…. – Dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a Draco – Hijo…..

Hiperion bufa – hola yegua – dijo sin ningún tipo de aprecio, como si le estuviera ablando a un ser profundamente odiado.

-Hijo…..

-No me llames así….. yo…..te detesto, te odio – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Con esas frías palabras Twilight sintió su corazón destrozarse en miles de pedazos, como si un sinfín de estacas de hielo lo perforaran y mientas las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas le dijo a quién algunas vez fue su hijo – Draco…. No sé qué hice mal como madre pero….. Tú no eres así, tu eres un joven potro adorable y amigable….. tu eres mi potrillo – dijo acercándose a el.

Hiperion sonríe – Ese potrillo – desenvaina su espada y la pone a pocos milímetros del cuello de Twilight – despertó y vio la verdad y la verdad es que en este mundo no existe la justicia, salgo la venganza, la venganza es la única justicia que existe en este mundo y juro por mi querido padre que vengare a los alicornios machos y are que las hembras pague, cada una pagara – con un movimiento preparo su ninjato para dar un corte rápido y certero contra su propia progenitora pero no se escuchó el ruido de la carne al ser atravesada, no se escuchó el ruido de la sangre siendo derramada, solo se escuchó metal chocando contra metal, Nero se había interpuesto entre su hermano y su madre.

-¿Por qué? – dijo mirando a quien con antes compartió y jugo - ¡¿POR QUE NOS HACES ESTO?! ¡TODOS NOSOTROS COMPARTIMOS CONTIGO! ¡TU Y YO JUGAMOS JUNTOS, ME AYUDASTE A REUNIR VALOR PARA INVITAR A SALIR A ALEXIS, ME ALENTABAS CADA VEZ QUE YO TENIA PROBLEMAS! ¡TODOS NOSTROS, ALEXIS, CRIMSON, BLADE, SKYLA, SHINING ARMOR, MAMA Y FLASH DIMOS TODO ESTOS 3 AÑOS PARA PODER RESCATARTE Y VOLVER A REIR JUNTOS! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?! – grito Nero sacando todas las frustraciones que había acumulado.

Hiperion lo ve y sonríe – sigues siendo… un gran tonto hermanito – los dos se separan y se ponen en posición de guardia – espero que te hayas vuelto fuerte.

-¡No quiero pelear contigo hermano! – dijo bajando su espada.

-Qué pena ….. Shikai – Alpha brillo y se convirtió en una versión de color negro de su antigua armadura de fuego rojo – si no peleas, te matare y a todas las basuras presentes – miro a Lucifer – Hermano, ¿podrías encargarte de que estas mierdas no estorben mi juego con nuestro tonto hermano menor?

Lucifer sonríe – Está bien – dijo desenfundando su mandoble.

Shining armor activo su Kirin mod y Skyla y Alexis se pusieron en guardia.

-Nero, ¿Dónde están Blade y Crimson? – dijo Hiperion con curiosidad.

-Están en la enfermería – dijo mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermano.

-Ya veo, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que vieras como mato a cada uno de tus amigos – dijo con frialdad.

-_Draco….. ¿Qué te a pasado? – _Pensó Twilight.

-Shikai – Omega cubrió a Nero con su armadura – Draco, no peleare contigo, vuelve con nosotros, hablaremos y arreglaremos todo.

Hiperion bufa – no hay nada para mi ¡AQUÍ! – Carga a toda velocidad contra Nero, este levanta vuelo para alejarse de su hermano mientras este último le empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego negro- ¡VAMOS! ¡¿ESTO ES TODO LO QUE EL PORTADOR DE OMEGA SABE HACER?! ¡¿HUIR?!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PELEARE CONTIGO! – Dijo esquivando las llamas negras.

Shining armor lanza dos Raiton shurikens contra Lucifer pero este lo bloquea con su mandoble, luego Shining crea dos Chidori Sword en sus cascos delanteros y empieza a tener un duelo de espadas con Lucifer - ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Draco?! – dijo Shining mientras daba un doble corte horizontal el cual Lucifer esquivo echándose para atrás – Solo le abrimos los ojos – dijo Lucifer.

-¡USTEDES LO CONVIRTIERON EN UN MONSTRUO! – Dijo Skyla lanzando rayos contra Lucifer, este solo corrió sin usar sus alas esquivando todos los rayos.

Justo detrás de el aparece Alexis con intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo pero Lucifer se percata y lo esquiva - ¡USTEDES SON UNA MANADA DE DESGRACIADOS! – grito Alexis.

Lucifer mira a sus 3 adversarios – ¿3 contra mí? Eso no parece justo para ustedes – dijo preparando su mandoble.

Shining armor mira a su hermana la cual estaba perdida en el combate aéreo que había entre sus dos hijos - ¡TWILIGHT CORRE! – pero ella no reaccionaba, solo miraba como su hijo Draco atacaba a Nero sin que este último respondiera.

Shining trata de ir con ella para sacarla pero un demoño bípedo armado con una espada roja llameante aparece de la nada y le bloquea el camino – Ni lo intentes, ustedes 3 quisieron desafiarme y mis esbirros no van a permitir que escapen – dijo Lucifer, de pronto el demonio lanza un corte contra Shining pero este lo bloquea con sus espadas de rayo.

Hiperion perseguía a Nero sin descanso, disparando bolas de fuego negro sin parar – vamos, quiero ver ese poder con el cual casi derrotas a Hera – prepara su ninjato para dar un corte y Nero lo bloquea con su catana.

-Hermano por favor, esto no tiene que ser así, tu puedes elegir – le dijo Nero mientras bloqueaba el ataque de su hermano.

-Tienes razón y yo elijo esto – sale del bloqueo y da una vuelta sobre su eje con la intención de cortar a su hermano en el estómago pero este se echó para atrás – eres patético.

Alexis daba de golpes sin parar a Lucifer mientras que este solo los bloqueaba con su espada – tu solo eres un insecto – se echa para atrás y, usando su mandoble como bastón, se apoya sobre su espada y le da una fuerte patada en el brazo izquierdo a Alexis, es escucho el crujido de sus huesos siendo pulverizados y luego salió volando y se estrelló contra un edificio.

-¡ALEXIS! – Skyla miro a Lucifer muy enojada - ¡MALDITO! – con su magia levito dos espadas pertenecientes a los soldados que Perseo y Odiseo habían matado para luego convertir las hojas de las mismas en electricidad y moldear la misma para que tuviera forma de cabezas de dragón, Lucifer miro poco interesado a Skyla quien corrió contra él.

-¡SKYLA! ¡NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE! – Grito Shining para luego lanzarse con la intención de detener a su hija.

-Tú también eres un insecto – Skyla empezó a dar cortes con las espadas de rayo sin acercar ni siquiera un rasguño a su adversario, este luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la caja torácica destrozándole los huesos y varios órganos provocándole una hemorragia interna masiva y luego tomarla del cuello ante la atónita mirada de Shining armor quien se había quedado como piedra ante eso – tu hija es un insecto, es obvio que estas decepcionado – el lanza a una apenas consiente Skyla quien cayo seca de Alexis.

Shining vio a su hija herida de muerte y entonces, como agua que hierve en el fuego, la ira de Shining armor estallo - ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOCAR A MI NIÑA?! – Grito para luego cargar dos raiton shurikens y cargar contra Lucifer.

-Tú también eres un insecto, grande, pero un insecto aun así – Antes de que Shining siquiera pudiera reaccionar recibió un fuerte golpe en el cuello que termino por destrozarle la nuez y mandarlo junto a su hija.

-Todos eran unas basuras – dijo guardando su mandoble.

Nero bloqueaba los rápidos ataques de su hermano con muchísima dificultad - ¿no te das cuenta hermano? Peleas por razones equivocadas, nuestro padre es quien ganara al final.

Nero solo lo miro jadeando – Tu no vas a convencerme de que se idiota es mi padre – dijo haciendo que Hiperion pusiera una cara de enojo.

-No te atrevas a hablar más de el – dijo preparándose para atacar.

-_Draco…. Prometí que te rescataría y es una promesa que pienso cumplir y si esta es la única manera, te derrotare para hacerte entrar en razón – _Dijo ya con las esperanzas de solucionar esto hablando desvanecidas – Ban…..¡KAI! – Hubo una gran explosión de poder y Nero fue cubierto por su bankai.

-¿así que ya dominas el bankai? Pero un inútil siempre será un inútil… Bankai – a diferencia del Bankai de Nero, el de Hiperion libero una cantidad de poder tan inmensa que enormes corrientes de viento empezaron a golpear el imperio, y como si fuera poco ese viento era tan ardiente como el propio sol o quizá mucho más, es inmensa presión de calor en el aire hiso que Nero empesar a tener problemas para respirar, cuando el viento se tranquilizó y todo volvió a la normalidad, Nero vio a su hermano cubierto por un Bankai negro y una aura color rojo sangre lo cubría, Nero empezó a sentir el miedo apoderándose de él, sentía la diferencia entre sus fuerzas y las de Hiperion, la diferencia era abismal, como una hormiga enfrentándose a un elefante. – Como dije, un inútil, siempre será un inútil – y entonces, con un movimiento tan rápido que totalmente invisible el bankai de Nero se disolvió y un gran corte se veía en su pecho, una inmensa cortina de sangre caía a la par con él y el fénix azul, al final Nero quedo en el suelo agonizando con Omega a su lado, Hiperion aterrizo y empezó a acercarse a Nero lentamente – se acabó – dijo acercándose.

Nero, totalmente dominado por el miedo, empezó a tratar desesperadamente de huir pero sus músculos no reaccionaban mientras veía como su propio hermano se acercaba para darle muerte.

-¡BASTA! – se escuchó un gran grito, los dos hermanos vieron a Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos – Us….ustedes son hermanos, los hermanos no deben pelear, no de este modo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Draco, tu siempre protegiste a Nero, siempre lo animabas a seguir, siempre actuabas como su hermano mayor – Twilight se acercó a su hijo corrompido por la maldad – El nunca dejo de verte como su querido hermano, incluso ahora el aun te ama y yo también, yo siempre te querré hijo mío – Twilight se acercó a su hijo y le dio un gran y maternal abraso – nosotros siempre seremos una familia – dijo derramando lágrimas.

-Her…hermano…- dijo Nero con sus pocas fuerzas restantes.

Draco miro a su hermano tendido en el suelo y luego miro a su madre – la verdad…. Sigues siendo un fastidio – con su espada le rebano el pecho y el estómago a Twilight con tal fuerza y brutalidad que la misma salió volando hasta quedar inconsciente y desangrándose justo al lado de Nero, quien solo veía horrorizado ¿su hermano había atacado a su madre?

-Ella sigue siendo patética, ¿en serio cree que podrá convencerme de ser un maricon como tu hermano? No, yo no soy un tonto, yo sé de qué lado estar – Nero miro a su hermano con una inmensa ira.

-¡DRACO! – Dijo arrastrándose.

Lucifer se acerca a Hiperion - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No le veo el honor a que alguien tan patético viva – envaino su espada y serró los ojos y de la nada la inmensa ráfaga de viento calórico volvió pero mucho más fuerte – hermano, considera esto como un acto de piedad hacia ti, serás el primero en morir con mi Shinigami.

-¿Shi…..nigami? – dijo Nero bombardeado por la intensa ola de calor.

La armadura de Hiperion empezó a expandirse hasta convertirse en una gran bola de energía negra que burbujeaba como aceite hirviendo, Lucifer retrocedió algunos pasos al saber lo que venía – hoy, el imperio de cristal, será reducido a un cráter humeante – dijo Hiperion.

En el monte olimpo.

Hera y Cadence tenían los ojos bien abiertos sin creerse lo que sentían – ¿Eso es?... – dijo Cadence.

-¿Shinigami? ¿Uno de esos mocosos fue capaz de despertar el máximo poder del fénix?

Hiperion cargaba energía, cada vez el aire se volvía más caluroso, la hoja de la espada de Nero cobro un brillo al rojo vivo como si se estuviera derritiendo, el calor fue tal que Nero no pudo más y cayo desmallado

De pronto, Hiperion sintió algo que lo toca en el hombro deteniendo su expulsión de poder, Hiperion vio sobre su hombro y vio a Hades – Hiperion, ni se te ocurra usar el Shinigami – dijo con seriedad ante su hijo.

Hiperion obedeció y Alpha volvió a su forma normal de fénix negro.

Hades miro a Nero – es una lástima que no vinieras con nosotros, serias de gran ayuda – miro a sus dos hijos – primero tenemos que acabar con Hera, luego con los demás que se nos interpongan – vio los cadáveres de Perseo y Odiseo – Hiperion, luego quiero hablar contigo en privado – luego los tres y los dos cadáveres fueron cubiertos por sombras y teletrasnportados.

Mientras tanto en la isla del eden.

Artemisa y Girion estaban parados frente a una puerta de acero reforzado – ahora te enseñare cosas sobre tu madre – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Fin cap 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: el diario parte 1.

-Bien – dijo Artemisa abriendo la puerta – pasa – le dijo a Girion.

Al entrar en la habitación las antorchas se encendieron todas al unísono revelando una gran biblioteca, Girion se quedó algo sorprendido, nunca vio tantos libros en su vida.

-Por aquí debe estar – dijo Artemisa buscando entre los libros – aquí esta – dijo sacando un pequeño libro de cuero – toma – dijo dándole a Girion el libro.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Girion.

-Es de tu madre, su diario, ella se lo dio a tu padre y el a mí, me dijo que te lo diera cuando estuvieras listo – dijo Artemisa - Su nombre era Eowyn – dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando solo a Girion.

Girion acaricio la tapa del libro con cariño para luego abrirlo, al hacerlo encontró una nota.

"_Girion, hijo mío, seguro ya eres todo un semental, como me duele que solo haya podido tenerte por dos días, estoy segura de que tendrás muchas preguntas y por ello te responderé todas en este diario. Mi último regalo para ti. _

_Con mucho cariño, tu madre"_

Girion derramo lágrimas al leer la carta, luego abrió el diario en la primera página.

_Día 01._

_Valla, ¿por dónde empesar? Bueno, la maestra me dijo que escribir mis pensamientos en un diario me ayudaría pero no sé bien que escribir. Supongo que solo escribiré lo que me pasa. _

_Me siento horrible, todas en la escuela me molestan, no por ser la más inteligente ni por ser la más linda, es por ser la más tonta de todas, soy un completo fracaso, repruebo todas las materias de la escuela. Mi madre me sigue diciendo que todo se arreglara pero no estoy segura, la maestra me dijo que podria repetir el curso._

_Día 02._

_Bueno, las cosas siguen igual, francamente no sé cuál es el punto de escribir en este diario. _

_Día 13._

_Valla, no me lo creo, no me puedo creer lo que paso, hoy golpe a dos compañeras mayores que yo cuando me molestaban y lo peor fue que lo hice cuando la gran reina Hera venía a visitar la escuela._

_-¡Eowyn! – Me dijo la maestra separándome de las dos niñas las cuales deje tendidas en el suelo llorando - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pelear frente a nuestra reina? Tendre que hablar muy seriamente con tu madre sobre esto – me dijo en un tono con el cual se me helo la sangre del miedo._

_-Espere – dijo una voz detrás de mi maestra, no me lo podía creer, era la reina Hera la cual se acercó a mí y me miro seriamente y luego miro a las dos estudiantes de secundaria en el suelo llenas de moretones, luego me miro a mi y sonrió de una forma extraña – valla, una niña pequeña dándole su merecido a dos engreídas, me sorprendes ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Yo, muy sorprendida, le respondo – M…me llamo E….eo…wyn – le dijo asustada._

_-¿Eowyn? Lindo nombre, ¿sabes? Me caes bien Eowyn – eso me sorprendió, luego mire a las maestras y al resto de las alumnas las cuales tenían la mandíbula por el suelo – una chica de tu edad venciendo a dos estudiantes de secundaria, rara vez digo esto pero….. ¿te gustaría ser mi alumna personal? _

_La reina me ofreció ser su alumna personal, no me lo creí ¿yo, una estudiante que reprobó todo alumna de la reina?, fuimos a mi casa donde mi madre quedo pasmada al escuchar la historia, al principio se molestó porque yo haya reaccionado así, ella siempre me dice que una dama sofisticada no pelea pero al escuchar que la reina quería hacerme su alumna personal ella casi se desmalla, lo hiso de hecho, tuvimos que tirarle un balde de agua fría jeje _

_Día 14._

_Hoy es el día, hoy me mudo al palacio real, en la cima del monte olimpo donde comenzare mi instrucción, estoy muy emocionada, anoche mi madre, mis tías y mi abuela celebramos toda la noche este hecho sin precedentes._

_-¿tienes todo? – me decía mi madre mientras revisaba mi equipaje._

_-Si mama, ya me lo preguntaste 15 veces hoy y 15 ayer y calculo que me mandaras 15 cartas mañana preguntando lo mismo – le dijo a modo de burla a lo que todas nos reímos._

_Luego de unos pocos minutos llego el carruaje, el mismo estaba tirado por dos guardias reales, las dos vestidas con esa armadura que las hacía ver tan poderosas pero a la vez finas y hermosas, ellas me ayudaron a cargar el equipaje, luego me despedí de mi familia; fue una despedida larga, pero confieso que llore._

_Día 15._

_Hoy fue mi primer día como pupila privada de la reina Hera, pero no es como me lo imagine, ella me enseña magia avanzada de defensa y ataque desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 10, luego me da clases de espada desde las 10 hasta las 14, luego desde las 14 hasta las 18 combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la reina me hizo pelear contra dos guardias, todavía me duelen mis alitas, me dieron una golpiza que jamás olvidare, esto sí que es duro pero es una gran oportunidad que no pienso dejar pasar. _

_Día 22._

_Termine mi primer semana aquí, la reina dice que aprendo muy rápido, hoy aprendí a lanzar rayos de magia muy poderosos, la verdad fue muy divertido, nunca creí que hacer volver las causas fuera tan genial._

_Día 23. _

_¡ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA! ¡Hoy Hera, como premio por mi alto desempeño, me obsequió a mi propio asistente! ¡un pegaso macho adolecente de 13 años el cual hace todo lo que le digo sin cuestionar! ¡le puse un lindo collar color rosa, me encanta ese color! Aunque al principio se resistió un poquito, tuve que darle una buena golpiza para que entendiera cuál es su lugar como macho, fue muy gracioso verlo llorar y pedirme a mí, una niña de 7 años, clemencia, él ya tenía nombre pero no me gusto su nombre, era horrible entonces Hera me dijo que él era mi propiedad y que si quería le podía cambiar el nombre y lo hice, le puse Girion. _

Girion paro de leer inmediatamente ¿su madre tuvo un esclavo al cual le puso su mismo nombre? – Madre….. ¿Está en serio eras tú? – dijo con gran decepción, pero decidió continuar leyendo.

_Día 29._

_Todo es genial, Hera me trata como si fuera su hija, ella me dice que desearía que yo fuera su hija y no la princesa Lauren, me hiso sentir bien, aunque fue raro._

_Hoy mi madre me mandó una carta; aunque eso no es ninguna noticia, me escribe siempre. Me dijo que todas en casa están súper orgullosas de mí, me felicitaron por mis progresos y también me pidieron una foto de Girion, no pueden creer que Hera me regalara un macho, __**ellos son muy caros en esta época.**_

_Girion por su parte es muy bueno, la verdad siempre es muy servicial y hace todo lo que le digo, pero eso tiene mucho sentido después de todo soy su dueña._

Girion leyó las demás páginas, muchas de ellas eran descripciones de las enseñanzas de Hera, pero de pronto hubo algo que captó la atención de Girion.

_Día 257._

_Me siento de la patada, hoy fue el peor día de mi vida, hubo una importante fiesta hoy en el palacio, muchas de las princesas, reinas y emperatrices más importantes estaban invitadas. Yo como discípula de la reina de todo también, pero cometí el peor error de mi vida, sin darme cuenta choque con una señora, la cual hice tropezar y caer sobre la mesa de los bocadillos, mas específicamente sobre una gran fuente de chocolate fundido y lo peor fue que esa señora era mi maestra, su blanco pelaje totalmente negro por el chocolate. Ella se enojó muchísimo, nunca se había enojado conmigo, primero me tomo de la oreja y me llevo a rastras hasta mi cuarto, donde estaba Girion endeñado al suelo durmiendo, ella empezó a gritarme, a insultarme, me dijo un montón de cosas horribles. Estuvo como una hora gritándome, luego solo me dijo que estaría castigada por una semana sin salir de mi cuarto, luego simplemente se fue y puso el cerrojo, luego solo me puse a llorar en mi almudada, lo había arruinado otra vez. _

_Pero algo extraño paso después, Girion se levantó del rincón donde dormía y se me acerco, el me miro con una cara que claramente denotaba preocupación, ¿el enserio se preocupaba por mí?, luego el solo me dijo algo que me dejo pasmada, él me dijo "tranquila, todo va a estar bien", luego acaricio mi crin, me cargo en su lomo y me llevo al baño donde me lavo la cara, luego me preparo un baño caliente y me dijo que me relajara y dejara esto en el pasado, que viera el mañana, que tenía toda una vida para enmendar ese error y que no la desperdiciara preocupándome por un tonto incidente._

_Día 264._

_Mi semana de confinamiento no fue tan mala, ya que Girion no es legalmente una persona sino un objeto lo dejaron en mi cuarto, la verdad nos divertíamos mucho, me conto una historia muy interesantes, el enserio debería ser escritor, sabe contar historias de una manera sorprendente. También dibujamos, jugamos adivinanzas. No entiendo porque es tan amable, pero me gusta, lo empiezo a querer._

Las siguientes paginas relataron el reinicio de las clases de Eowyn, las horas en que ella jugaba con Girion, en un punto dejo de decirle Girion y empezó a nombrarlo con la palabra "Hermano mayor", esto fue lo que más lo impacto, en un punto su madre escribió "el mejor hermano mayor del mundo".

En un punto del diario vio que había un salto, del día 303 paso al 683, parece que su madre dejo de escribir pues no había rastro de hojas arrancadas.

_Día 683._

_Ya ha pasado un tiempito desde que escribí en este diario, es que no lo sentía necesario, en fin. Este último año fue genial, como dije antes Hera me perdono, tome a Girion como mi hermano mayor pero no le dije a nadie, Girion me dijo que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, pero la razón para volver a escribir en este diario es algo que me dijo Hera, ella me dijo que a partir de ahora no solo sería su alumna personal, sino que también empezaría con unas nuevas clases para convertirme en su guardia personal; no me lo podía creer, yo sería la encargada de protegerla cuando cerca. Mi madre y mis tías se pusieron eufóricas al contraerles, tengo solo 8 años y mi futuro ya está totalmente asegurado, Girion también se puso muy contento por mí, en secreto los dos comimos un pastel de chocolate con helado para festejar, me siento muy feliz._

_Fin cap 15._

**Bueno, perdón si me tarde con este capítulo pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Quiero aprovechar para decir una cosa, a partir de ahora las actualizaciones disminuirán un poco, tratare de traerles capítulos todos los fines de semanas pero debido a dos problemas es muy probable que me atrase.**

**1_ Tengo que levantar materias que me quedaron bajas en esté primer trimestre.**

**2_ Tengo un fanfic llamado "una luz en la oscuridad" el cual es publicado en el canal de parca333 en YouTube, le daré prioridad máxima a ese dado a que lo quiero terminar **

**Bueno, con eso dicho y sin nada más que agregar, buenas noches, tardes o mañana dependiendo de a qué hora estén leyendo. **

**PD: hoy tuve la oportunidad de probar un nuevo juego de cartas coleccionables llamado "Enadrya", es un juego de mi país, Argentina, les recomiendo que si un día ven mazos vendiéndose en sus respectivas ciudades lo compren y lo jueguen, es mucho mucho mejor que Yu-gi-oh o Magic, sin mencionar mucho más barato, para hacerles una idea un mazo principiante de Magic llegua a costar unos 350 pesos en mi país mientras que uno de enadrya solo cuesta 40. El juego es muy estratégico, tiene su propia esencia, si son fanáticos de los juegos de cartas este les podria gustar mucho, se los recomiendo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: El diario parte 2.

Girion leyó las siguientes páginas del diario de su madre, estas relataban cosas como sus días de entrenamiento y sus tardes de juego con Girion, al que ya no consideraba esclavo sino un hermano mayor.

-Valla – dijo ojeando las páginas, pero luego noto que las paginas ya no tenían numeración lo que lo confundió.

_Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Ah pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí en este diario que ya olvide por qué día iba, pero bueno. Han pasado varios años, yo ya cumplí los 16 y la reina me dijo que hoy me mandaría a las montañas a pasar el invierno, dijo que eran unas vacaciones que me había ganado, estoy muy emocionada, Girion y yo estamos empacando para irnos pues le dije que me acompañara porque sin él no me puedo divertir jeje._

_Girion y yo ya pasamos 5 días aquí en las montañas, la verdad sí que es un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, la verdad es bueno que podamos pasar tiempo como hermanos sin miedo a que nos descubran. Soy tan feliz, la vida me sonríe como nunca antes; tengo a mi hermano Girion, a mi madre, mis tías, mi maestra, tengo todo lo que podria pedir._

Girion sonrió al ver los sentimientos de su madre, se sentía feliz de que ella tuviera felicidad. Pero esa alegría se le acabo al pasar de página - ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! – dijo sorprendido al leer las palabras de su madre.

_¡MACHOS! ¡DESGRACIADOS, MAL PARIDOS, HIJOS DEL DEMONIO! _

Había cerca de 10 páginas repletas con esas palabras escritas con profundo odio pero luego Girion encontró texto que leer.

_Qué horror, no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer. El cambio, de un día para el otro cambio, el lunes Girion era amable y tierno pero la mañana del martes él se comportaba raro, se irritaba con facilidad así que salí a caminar creyendo que el solo tuvo una mala noche y necesitaba descansar pero cuando volví no lo encontré por ninguna parte, le grite pero no venía, luego escuche pisadas en el cuarto de arriba, subí las escaleras y cuando entre en el cuarto de Girion lo vi a él, sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana. Le pregunte si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo, lentamente se paró y volteo a verme, toda su cara manchada de sangre, luego pude notar que entre los dientes tenía un conejo muerto y sus ojos estaban rojos como la misma sangre, parecían demoniacos. Intente hablar con él para saber que pasaba pero solo me gruño y luego… trato de matarme, me persiguió por toda la casa tratando de comerme… No me dejo elección, lo degollé con un cuchillo de la cocina…_

_Luego de eso volvió sola al palacio, le conté a Hera lo que paso, ella me dijo que era normal, que los machos, no importa la especie, siempre se vuelve salvajes y sanguinarios que está en su naturaleza. En ese momento dije algo que no debe decir, le dijo de la relación que tenía con Girion, que lo veía como mi hermano mayor, luego solo agache la cabeza esperando reprimenda pero Hera solo me miro con lastima y me dijo que la siguiera. Ella me llevo a un cuarto oscuro y con su magia me mostro aquello más horrible que jamás vi, la masacre de hace miles de años perpetrada por los alicornios machos al resto del mundo, ella me dijo que los machos son los animales más horribles y despiadados, me conto que ellos siempre engañaban a las yeguas haciéndolas sentir especiales y luego apuñalándolas por la espalda, casi me desmallo ¿Girion me mintió toda la vida?, al principio me negué a creerlo pero luego me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui, fui tan idiota ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que él era un macho, un ser inferior en todo sentido?, Los machos siempre serán lo que son, animales sedientos de sangre._

En ese momento Girion deja de leer y suspira con lágrimas en los ojos - Madre….. – dijo con pena. 

-Girion… - Girion voltea y ve a Artemisa mirándolo con pena – esa parte es una de las más difíciles de la vida de tu madre, pero debes continuar si quieres saber la verdad sobre ella. 

Girion mira el suelo – Ese pegaso….. ¿Fue por la poción de Hera que transformo a los alicornios machos en monstruos? – pregunto.

-No, esa solo sirve con alicornios y además los componentes para crearla se perdieron con la gran crisis hace 100.000 años – dijo artemisa.

-¿entonces por qué paso? – pregunto el alicornio negro.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo responder, mi conocimiento es casi ilimitado pero hay cosas que aun yo no sé – se acerca a Girion y le acaricia la crin – mejor sigue leyendo, aun tienes mucho que saber.

Girion asintió y vio como Artemisa se marchaba dejándolo solo, luego mira el diario retomando la lectura.

_Ya pasaron varios años desde que ese idiota de Girion salió de mi vida, ya tengo 20 años y pronto iré en mi primera misión, se supone que una alicornio en el norte dio a luz a un macho y no quiere matarlo, tonta, Hera quiere que yo lo mate y lo are con mucho gusto._

_Hoy tuve al bebe alicornio en mis brazos, su madre me suplicaba que no le hiciera nada, pobre tonta, primero tire al bebe al suelo, tome una roca y se la partí en el cráneo una y otra vez, se sintió tan bien matar a ese monstruo, su madre gritaba mientras yo lo despedazaba, lo descuartizaba, lo desfiguraba, todo, era excitante ver la sangre que hermoso espectáculo._

Girion casi vomita al leer eso, sintió gran rabia hacia su madre pero tenía que seguir para conocer que paso con ella y con su padre y porque no la conoció. Las siguientes paginas fueron de sus misiones, más específicamente de sus asesinatos contra bebes todos contados con lujo de detalles, explicando cada paso que daba su madre para matarlos, cada muerte era más repulsiva y lenta que la anterior. Pero hubo un punto que sorprendió a Girion. 

_¿Cómo describo lo que paso? _

_Primero Hera me dice que en el continente de Oceanía, en la región de Cailandia se había avistado a un alicornio macho ADULTO, un supuesto sobreviviente de la tragedia de hace 95.000 años. Hera me dio unas 10 soldados y me dijo que tuviera cuidado máximo, ese día hablamos con los pobladores, sin un pueblo repugnante, la mayoría de los pobladores eran machos y lo peor era que las hembras los trataban como iguales, este pueblo obviamente necesitaba ser corregido, en fin. El alcalde, que para mi desgracia era un macho, me dijo que lo avistaron en el bosque por lo que yo y mi equipo nos metimos en el mismo._

_Esa noche encontramos el rastro del monstruo y lo localizamos, estaba en la orilla de un rio devorando cadáveres, lo rodeamos pero no me espere que tuviera tal fuerza, mato a mi equipo con suma facilidad y me sometió contra el piso para darme una fuerte mordida en el cuello, quede inconsciente pero luego desperté en lo que parecía ser una cama de una cabaña, al poco tiempo un pegaso amarillo de crines castañas con una cutiemark en forma de arco y flecha entro con una charola con comida, primero me altere pero él me dijo lo que paso, que escucho unos ruidos extraños y luego me encontró a mi inconsciente y desangrándome en la nieve, al parecer me trajo aquí y me curo la herida. Que humillación, salvada por un macho, quise irme al preciso instante pero él me dijo que perdí mucha sangre y que no era conveniente levantarme, me pidió que me quedara en la cama unos días hasta que me recuperara, la verdad me quise ir en ese preciso momento pero cuando me moví casi no sentí mi cuerpo, la verdad perdí mucha sangre pero también tenía algunos huesos rotos. Le pedí que me llevara a un médico pero me dijo que sería imposible por el momento, la nieve impedía el paso por tierra y las ventiscas el paso por aire lo mejor sería tratar de reposar pero ese macho de daba algo de inquietud ¿Qué pasaría si trata de hacerme algo? No estoy en condiciones de defenderme de nada._

_Bueno, ya pasaron varios días, la verdad ese macho se porta muy bien conmigo, siempre me trae libros de su biblioteca y comida caliente y la verdad muy sabrosa, pero no voy a ser tan tonta como para caer en su juego de mierda._

_Caray, mis putos huesos no se recuperan más, ya llevo dos semanas aquí y todavía no puedo mover mis patas traseras ni mis alas sin sentir gran dolor, maldito alicornio macho._

Girion vio que las siguientes hojas eran relatos de los días que su madre paso en la casa del pegaso, contaba que cada día se sentía mas cómoda con el pero que no caería en su "juego de macho", pero un par de días después paso algo interesante. 

_No me la creo, no me la creo, hoy ese mismo alicornio macho que no pude matar apareció fuera de la casa, trato de entrar y de hecho lo hiso, justo en el cuarto donde dormía yo, todavía estaba mal, no podía defenderme, creí que sería mi fin pero ese pegaso apareció con una ballesta y le dio en el cuello, el alicornio no murió, se le abalanzo sobre mí pero él se interpuso y el alicornio lo trato de morder pero el pegaso por lo visto sabia defenderse, le dio grandes golpes con la culata de la ballesta hasta matarlo, luego algo herido me vio y me dijo que todo estaba bien, luego saco el cadáver afuera y lo quemo. No me lo puedo creer que él me salvara ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salvarme si sabe que yo voy a esclavizarlo tarde o temprano? ¿Por qué salvarme?_

_Hoy me siento mejor, puedo moverme pero no mucho, el pegaso me trajo comida como todos los días pero hoy vi sus vendas las cuales tenia pese al enfrentamiento que tuvo ayer, la verdad me sentía mal por él, me salvo y ni siquiera se su nombre por lo que se lo pregunte, y él me respondió que su nombre es Thurin._

Girion abrió los ojos como platos al ver escrito el nombre de su padre - ¿entonces así fue como se conocieron? – dijo Girion para sí mismo.

_Valla, ya me siento muchísimo mejor que antes, ya puedo caminar pero…. No quiero irme, Thurin es muy bueno conmigo, siempre se preocupa porque este bien, porque tenga comida, anoche….. Le pedí que durmiera conmigo, la verdad me gusto, sentí un calor que jamás sentí, mi corazón latía con el solo hecho de estar entre sus cálidos brazos._

_No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, llevo más de 3 años viviendo con él, no he vuelto a tener comunicación con la reina ni con mi familia, la verdad no quiero volver, soy más feliz que nunca con Thurin y la verdad el me dio una gran alegría….. Estoy embarazada._

_Bueno, hoy fue el mejor día de toda mi vida, hoy nació algo que creí que era mi deber destruir. Hoy por fin tuve en mis manos a mi primogénito, un hermoso alicornio negro de crin azul y hermosos ojos dorados, un varón, al principio me asuste pero luego…. Él se acurruco en mi pecho, el enserio se veía tan tierno y tan hermoso. No puedo creer que haya matado a docenas de estas hermosas criaturas, me siento terrible, mate a muchos niños frente a sus madres, cuando ellos nunca tuvieron algo que ver con lo acontecido hace 95 mil años, soy un monstruos, ellos no son monstruos yo sí. _

Girion empezó a llorar, leía las palabras de su madre y sentía su dolor, sentía como ella trasmitía su arrepentimiento, el sentía su dolor.

_Estas será la última vez que escriba._

Al leer eso Girion quedo extrañado. 

_Hoy Hera me encontró, y al enterarse de mi pequeño hijo, Girion y de mi amado Thurin me grito y me ordeno bruscamente que matara a mi hijo y que volviera para recibir mi castigo por desertar, pero mi amado salto en mi defensa y en de mi hijo, nunca vi a un pegaso gritarle a Hera de esa forma, ella se enojó y lo lanzo contra la pared, yo cubrí a mi amado y a mi hijo y usando todas mis fuerzas los transporte a un lugar donde sé que estarían seguros, al hogar de mi amado, la isla donde el nació, un lugar llamado Edén, luego corrí a la habitación de mía y de mi amado y tome los mapas de la isla donde el creció y los arroje a la chimenea para evitar que Hera supiera donde estaban, por suerte logre quemarlos antes de que ella me alcanzara, ella misma me llevo de nuevo a la ciudad donde vi a mi madre, ella solo mi miro con lastima y odio, me dijo unas palabras que me dolieron profundamente "yo ya no tengo hija", y ahora, bueno estoy aquí, en mi celda escribiendo la última página de mi historia._

Luego de eso no quedaban más páginas, el diario se había terminado, Girion simplemente se sienta y medita - ¿Cómo fue que mi padre obtuvo el diario? – le pregunto a Artemisa la cual estaba en la puerta.

-El viajo a Olimpia escondido en un intento de salvar a tu madre, pero fue muy tarde y ese diario fue lo único que pudo salvar de ella.

-¿y a ella que le paso? – pregunto Girion.

-No lo sé, se la sometió a humillación pública y luego Hera le dio una ejecución privada, no sé si realmente la mato o solo la encerró –

-Entonces…. ¿puede que esté viva? –

-Sí, esa es una posibilidad muy reducida pero probable-

Girion mira el diario con cariño – si está viva…. La voy a encontrar… y la salvare.

Mientras tanto en el monte Olimpo.

Hera se encontraba en su trono con Cadence a su lado – Madre ¿a quién esperamos? – pregunto Cadence.

-Hija mía, ese maldito de Nero me dejo muy débil, y ahora resulta que el mal parido de su hermano tiene un bankai súper poderoso – dijo con rabia.

-Pero, el ritual que te da inmortalidad te permite asimilar todos los poderes con los que te ataquen, ósea que los poderes que Nero uso en ti pronto serán tuyos y será más fácil matarlos.

-¿sabes cuánto me tomara asimilar todo este poder? Es demasiado y me llevara un largo tiempo, pero no podemos quedarnos atrás de nuestros enemigos, tenemos que ganar terreno, las demás naciones empiezan a dudar de mi – dijo Hera.

-¿y que planeas hacer? - pregunto la alicornio rosa.

Hera sonrió y la puerta se abrió – ellos lo aran por nosotras – dijo viendo a la puerta por la cual entraron 5 ponis de tierra blancos, machos, todos tenían un número del 1 al 5 tatuado en el lugar de su cutiemark.

-A su servicio mi señora – dijeron los 5 al unísono.

-¿sementales terrestres? ¿Nada más? - dijo Cadence.

-Estos 5 sementales conocen su lugar y la verdad son muy útiles – miro al que tenía el numero 1 por cutiemark – Ulquiorra, tengo un trabajo para ti y los cascos blancos.

El poni la mira con rostro inexpresivo – lo que usted nos ordene….su divinidad

Fin cap 16


	17. Chapter 17

"hermanos de sangre"

Saga: "La hermandad de los cascos blancos"

Capítulo 17: debilidad.

La noche se ejercía en Ponyville, el silencio solo era roto por el canto de los grillos y búhos, en la casa del árbol estaban Nero y Twilight cenando solos, ambos tenían mucho pesar como para hablar. Twilight, quien tenía un vendaje blanco donde lo que antes fue su hijo la ataco, miraba las 3 sillas bacías en la mesa, recuerdo de 3 miembros de su familia a los que nunca volvería a ver, o al menos en mucho tiempo.

Los últimos días fueron muy difíciles para los vestigios de la familia Sparkle, al llegar a Ponyville todos sus amigos y familiares trataron de ayudar a Twilight, pero esta estaba muy impactada por lo acontecido días antes en el imperio de cristal.

Nero veía a su madre comer en silencio sin decir ni una palabra, la verdad lo destrozaba, se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado – Dilo…. – dijo Nero captando la atención de su madre – Dime que estas decepcionada – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – dime que soy un fracaso, dime que falle, que le falle a Spike, a papa….. A Draco… - Nero empezó a derramar lágrimas con mucha fuerza - ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ! ¡DI QUE ME ODIAS, DI QUE TE FALLE UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN TODO LO QUE TE PROMETI! – Nero tumbo su cara sobre la mesa envuelto en lágrimas – Por favor…. Así por lo menos te poder escuchar dirigirme palabra, aunque no lo merezco…..

Twilight se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta ponerse a un lado de su hijo, Nero levanto la mirada hacia su madre quien lo miraba con pena, pero luego para su sorpresa ella lo abraso – P..pero yo te – dijo Nero.

-Eres mi hijo, no importa si me fallas o no, yo te amo – dijo Twilight llorando.

Nero contesta el abraso - ¿Por qué mama? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¡¿Por qué mi hermano Spike murió?! ¡¿Por qué mi padre tubo que morir?! ¡¿Por qué mi hermano te ataco?!... ¿Cómo puedes decir esas palabras? Yo te prometí que traería a Draco aquí y que seriamos una familia los 4, que en honor a Spike viviríamos felices por muchos años ¿Cómo puedes llamar hijo a un inútil como yo? ¡SOY UN INUTIL, NO SIRVO PARA NADA! ¡SOLO SE FRACASAR! ¡SOLO….. – no pudo terminar pues Twilight le dio una sonora bofetada.

-Nero, tu eres y siempre serás mi hijo, no importa que no me cumplas las promesas que me haces, no importa si no logras salvar a Draco – Nero se sorprendió por lo último – eres mi hijo, y siempre lo serás, no importa que pase siempre y siempre serás mi pequeño bebe – dijo acariciándole la crin.

-No quiero volver a fallarte – dijo Nero con voz quebradiza.

-y se bien que no lo aras, las promesas requieren de mucho tiempo para cumplirse, solo trata de no pensar en eso esta noche y descansa por favor – dijo acorrucando la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho.

Esa noche, Nero no durmió en su cuarto, durmió junto a su madre como cuando tenía 4 años y tenía pesadillas, él se iba a dormir con Twilight. Mientras ellos dormían Omega los observaba – Nero…. – Nero abre los ojos al escuchar a alguien pronunciar a su nombre pero solo ve a Omega durmiendo por lo que decide volver a dormir.

Al instante en que Nero cierra los ojos Omega los abre y lo mira - Nero….. – dijo el fénix con una voz masculina.

Mientras tanto en el monte Olimpo, Hera estaba en su trono y Cadence parada a su lado, frente a ellas estaban 5 sementales terrestres blancos de crines blancas y números del 1 al 5 por cutiemarks, Hera mira al que tenía el numero 1 impreso – Ulquiorra, confió que en estos días tú y el resto de los blancos ha podido recuperar sus poderes después de 30 milenios sin usarlos.

El poni terrestres, el cual se encontraba arrodillado junto a sus compañeros, respondió – Si mi señora, estamos listos para acatar cualquier orden que nos de su divina persona – dijo con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Hera sonríe – bien, primero quiero asustar a esos idiotas que se hacen llamar segunda generación de protectores de Equestria, quiero que Gerald – dijo señalando al que tenía el numero 5 impreso – y Ryuk – dijo señalando al que tenía el número 4 – vallan a Ponyville y les den un susto a ellos – Ulquiorra, quiero que vallas con ellos pero no peleas solo evita que se les pase el casco a tus compañeros, tu sabes muy bien que es de machos no medir la fuerza.

-Si mi señora – dijo Ulquiorra.

-¿los matamos? – pregunto Gerald.

-No, solo quiero les dejen en claro lo ridículos que son sus poderes y que no pueden proteger nada ni a nadie, quiero que ustedes dos dejen en ridículo a todo el heavy storm.

-Si mi señora – dijeron Gerald y Ryuk.

-¿Matamos a algún ser querido de ellos? – pregunto Ryuk (Nota: la voz de Ryuk es la misma que tiene Ryuk en death note doblaje latinoamericano)

-mmm, no, por el momento no Ryuk – dijo haciendo que el semental terrestre refunfuñe un poco – tranquilo, otro día podrás matar mi fiel mascota.

-¿y qué hacemos los demás su divinidad? – preguntó el que tenía el número 3.

-Los demás no aran nada hasta que yo les indique ¿está claro? –

-Tanto como su divina belleza nuestra señora – dijeron los 5 al unísono.

Hera sonrió ante el alago de sus campeones y les hiso una señal par a que salieran, justo cuando se fueron Cadence la miro – la verdad sí que son sumisos.

-Sí, los cree hace 30 mil años usando 5 potros huérfanos, la verdad ellos son un ejemplo de machos, saben bien que ellos solo deben acatan ordenes sin cuestionar nada, Saben bien que somos mejores que ellos – dijo Hera.

-¿y que son esos números que tienen por cutiemarks? – pregunto Cadence curiosa.

-Es para medir su poder hija mía, van de mayor a menor, mientras más bajo el número más poder tiene – dijo Hera.

-¿El más fuerte ese ese tal Ulquiorra? ¿Qué tan fuerte es? –

Hera la mira con una sonrisa – créeme que no quieres verlo pelear en serio, te daría mucho miedo – dijo haciendo que Cadence tragara saliva.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Reditum, Hades tenía su propia junta, ahora solo había unos 7 miembros contándolo a él y a sus dos hijos legítimos. La verdad se enojó mucho con Hiperion por haber matado a Perseo y Odiseo, Hades odiaba perder a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué nos llamaste padre? – pregunto Lucifer.

-Hera ha decidido usarlos….. a traído a los cascos blancos – dijo con seriedad.

Al instante los otros 6 miembros de Reditum se miraron entre sí con algo de inquietud - ¿Qué hacemos padre? – pregunto uno de los 6.

-Por ahora no aremos nada, dejaremos que Equestria se encargue y ustedes se encargaran de aumentar sus poderes. Como ya saben, toda la energía con la que atacaron a Hera en el imperio de cristal ella ahora la está asimilando, vallan y entrenen para en unos años alcanzar nuestra venganza.

-Si padre – dijeron al unísono.

Ya era de mañana en Ponyville, en una cafetería estaban los 5 miembros del heavy storm, Alexis estaba al lado de Nero, el cual estaba algo deprimido.

-¿y cómo están sus padres? – pregunto Crimson a Skyla y Blade.

-Bien, ayer me llego carta de mama, dice que ella y papa están muy atareados en el imperio de cristal – dijo Blade.

-¿es necesario que le digas papa? Todavía no se casan – dijo Skyla.

-¿te molesta hermanita? – dijo Blade en tono juguetón.

Luego de recuperar el imperio, Celestia y Luna nombraron a Shining armor emperador en el imperio de cristal para que lo protegiera el, y Trixie se quedó con el pero como sabían que Blade y Skyla tenían sus vidas hechas en Ponyville les permitieron quedarse en el pueblo.

-No es que me moleste, solo es que me resulta algo incómodo, antes éramos mi papa y yo y ahora bueno, en unas semanas tendre a un hermano y por fin una buena madre que me quiera – dijo con algo de pena.

-Y tendrás otra cosa – dijo Blade llamando su atención.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Skyla.

-A un novio – dijo señalando a Crimson. Al instante los dos se sonrojan al máximo.

-¡EL/ELLA NO ES MI NOVIO/A! – Gritaron al unísono.

Todos, incluso Nero se rieron - ¿y todo bien con tu madre?

-Si, ella está mejor por suerte – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellos no lo notaban pero había 3 ponis de tierra blancos con números por cutiemarks yendo hacia ellos.

-¿oye y Girion dónde está? – pregunto Skyla a Nero.

-El otro día me llego una carta de él, dijo que tenia que se iba a demorar un poco en volver, que tenía que aclarar un par de cosas – dijo.

Blade pone cara de preocupación, algo lo estaba perturbando - ¿Qué pasa Blade? – Le pregunta Crimson.

-Algo viene, huelo maldad pero….. es demasiado densa, casi puedo tocarla –

-¿de dónde? – pregunto Nero tomando la empuñadura de su catana.

Blade mira en una dirección y ahí estaban 3 ponis de tierra blancos como la nieve mirándolos fijamente.

Entre los dos grupos hubo unos momentos de silencio, finalmente el heavy storm se levanta y mira a sus atacantes - ¿Quiénes son? – dijo Skyla.

-venimos de parte de su gran y divina alteza Hera – todos se quedaron impresionados ¿Hera mandando machos ah hacer el trabajo sucio? – dijo Gerald.

-Normalmente Hera siempre manda hembras, dado a que cree que los machos somos inferiores ¿Por qué los mando? ¿Cómo emisarios? – pregunto Crimson.

-Ella nos mandó por ustedes – dijo Ryuk.

Crimson bufa - ¿en serio? ¡A VER QUE TIENEN! – Carga su magma dama y se la dispara a Ryuk.

Ryuk rie – se nota que solo eres una basura – dijo extendiendo el casco y atrapando el ataque de Crimson como si fuera una pelota, luego lo impacta contra su cuerpo sin sufrir ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué diablos? – dijo Crimson - ¿te crees muy rudo? – cubre su cuerpo en llamas y carga contra Ryuk.

-¡CRIMSON NO TE ANTICIPES! – Grito Blade.

-En serio, no son más que basura – con una velocidad como la de un rayo, Ryuk le da un fuerte golpe con la garganta a Crimson haciendo que escupa sangre y perder su transformación. Luego lo arroja contra un edificio - ¿no tienen más? – dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Crimson? – Dijo Skyla enojada, luego carga energía eléctrica en su cuerno - ¡DORAGON! – de su cuerno salió un dragón de rayo que cargo contra Ryuk pero Gerald se pone en medio bloqueando el ataque con su casco. Luego parece detrás de Skyla y le da una patada en el cuello que se lo rompe y la manda a chocar contra una florería.

-¡MALDITOS! – Blade trato de darle un zarpazo pero Gerald lo bloqueo y su piel resulto ser tan dura que las garras de Blade se rompieron. Luego lo toma por el cuello y lo entierra en el suelo.

Nero estaba en completo shock, ya habían derrotado a 3 de sus amigos en menos de un minuto sin siquiera sudar una gota - ¡MALDITOS! ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! – Grito Alexis saltando y tratando de dar un golpe de ju jit su pero Gerald la toma de la pierna izquierda y de un solo movimiento se la dobla hacia afuera rompiéndosela, luego la arroja contra el campanario de una iglesia cercana.

Nero vio sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar – Malditos….. Malditos….. ¿Cómo se atreven? – Ulquiorra arqueo una ceja interesado en el poder que sentía dentro del alicornio gris - ¡BANKAI! – Omega rápidamente se transforma en su armadura de nivel 2 – los voy a matar – decía Nero enfadado.

-Gerald, Ryuk, déjenmelo a mí, quiero ver que hace - dijo adelantándose.

-Pero nuestra señora dijo que no matáramos a nadie – dijo Gerald.

-No lo matare, solo quiero ver de qué es capaz – dijo, luego de esas palabras Nero carga toda su energía en su espada y carga contra Ulquiorra y justo cuando estaba a dos centímetros de distancia de el - ¡OMEGA BLAST! – Hubo una inmensa explosión de fuego azul en esa parte del pueblo, al despejarse le humo la mitad el pueblo estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve pero Nero tenía una cara de incredibilidad, su más poderoso ataque en su más poderosa forma fueron frenados….. Ulquiorra lo freno usando un solo casco y lo más impactante era que no tenía ninguna marca en su cara, ni un solo rasguño - ¿eso es todo? – dijo con un rostro inexpresivo, luego con su casco libre le da un ligero rose en el estómago a Nero, el escupe litros de sangre como si le hubieran destrozado todos los órganos internos de un solo golpe. Luego Ulquiorra lo deja en el piso inconsciente – ya hicimos lo que nuestra señora nos pidió, les dimos una muestra de nuestro poder.

Luego de eso los tres desaparecen como el viento dejando tras de si a los protectores de Equestria derrotados en menos de 5 minutos.

Fin cap 17.


End file.
